DARKSTEIN
by Nore
Summary: Une Université prestigieuse, une nouvelle vie. Mais et si elle voulait autre chose ? La vie d’Hermione n’est pas sur le point de se simplifier. Merci a tous mes Revieweurs!
1. Insomnies

> N/A: Voilà, je suis de retour. Durant mon temps libre en Espagne et pour manque d'inspiration, mais surtout parce que je désirais corriger de petites erreures et régler des détails pour parfaire l'histoire j'ai réédité tous mes chapitres. Les changements sont minimes, mais si cela ne vous dérange pas de relire une histoire je vous recommende de le faire. Il y a de nouveaux chapitres qui vont arriver rapidement… Lisez bien et à bientôt.
> 
> **DARKSTEIN : ****Epilogue****  
**
> 
> **I. Insomnies  
  
_Où tout commence..._**
> 
> Septs ans déjà, elle avait changée, ils avaient changés et le monde sorcier avait changé.
> 
> Encore un cauchemar, encore une fin de nuit éveillée. Qui savait ce qu'elle endurait ? Qui pouvait comprendre ? Biensûr, elle devrait en parler à quelqu'un. Mais, cela ne servirait à rien. Cela ne changerait pas le présent, cela ne changerait pas sa douleur. La blessure était trop profonde… toute guérrison était impossible.
> 
> Les études se passaient bien heureusement. Tout ces malheurs ne l'empèchait pas de se plonger dans les livres. Non, ça avait l'effet contraire. Elle travaillait encore plus dur, s'entrainait plus pour la pratique, accélérant ses réflexes. Avec les trois garçons, ils avaient reformé un groupe de travail, mais seulement à eux quatres.
> 
> Ensembles, ils avaient un but, des objectifs et il devenait plus facile de les réaliser. La dream-team était devenue les meilleurs de l'école dans de nombreuses disciplines. Les professeurs étaient ravis, mais certains sentaient qu'il y avait autre chose que juste la réussite qui les motivaient. Le plus suspicieux était certainement Rogue.
> 
> Oh, biensûr le professeur Dumbeldore aussi était suspicieux, il devait savoir ce qui ce passait, sinon ce ne serait pas Dumbeldore, mais il avait toujours laissé les rênes longues quand il s'agissait de Harry. Mais peut- être aurait-il dût parler. Cette distance froide et gènée, qui s'était installée entre Harry et lui après les évenements de la fin de la cinquième année, n'avait fait que miner Harry encore un peu plus.
> 
> Tellement, que je crois qu'il serait content de quitter Poudlard dans une semaine. Les examens étaient finis et ils attendaient les proclamations. Une semaine qu'ils allaient pouvoir passer tranquillement au bord du lac à parler de leur avenir. L'Avenir.
> 
> L'Avenir… elle n'avait même pas encore choisit l'Université dans laquelle, elle allait étudier. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait faire. Ou plutôt, elle savait mais ne savait pas comment y parvenir. Les invitations se succédaient, telle ou telle université reputée. Tel ou tel section du ministère.
> 
> Mais rien ne lui convenait. Elle voulait deux choses, avoir plus de pouvoir pour devenir une sorcière respectée et plus « Mademoiselle-je-sais-tout », ensuite elle voulait se venger. Se venger pour tout ceux qu'elle avait perdu en deux ans. Deux ans durant lesquels elle avait vu disparaître tout ceux qu'elle aimait, les uns après les autres. Lentement, cruellement, inexorablement. Tous de la main ou par ordre d'un Mage Noir surpuissant et dément. Lord Voldemort.
> 
> Elle n'avait plus peur de prononcer son nom. Pas plus qu'elle n'avait peur de la mort. Elle voulait obtenir vengeance. Harry était celui qui devait les délivrer tous, mais en serait-il capable ?
> 
> Biensûr, il était puissant mais l'était-il asser ?
> 
> Les inquiètudes et le besoin de vengeance devait se voir sur son visage. Les professeurs la regardait comme si, elle allait soudainement faire quelque chose de stupide comme : tuer quelqu'un, s'écrouler en pleurs, se jeter du haut de la tour d'Astronomie, exploser de rage ou quelque chose d'autre de totalement inutile.
> 
> Mais, ils semblaient oublier qu'elle était loin d'être idiote, sauf peut- être ce sale batard graisseux de Rogue. Il sentait quelque chose ou savait quelque chose. Son regard avait changé, il avait changé mais pas en mieux malheureusement. Plus sombre, plus hargneux, plus vicieux et l'air toujours plus malade. A un point presque inquiètant. Elle sentait qu'il la surveillait, il semblait inquièt. Oh, non pas pour elle, enfin… Parfois, elle avait l'impression qu'il savait ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais, non c'était impossible, il ne devait pas avoir de coeur dans sa poitrine. Comment aurait-il put suporter tout cela ?
> 
> Oui, en deux ans, elle en avait appris des choses sur lui. Elle savait qu'il était un ex-mangemort, qu'il était un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, qu'il était un espion pour le côté de la Lumière, mais qu'il avait été découvert et qu'il était maintenant condamné à une mort attroce si Voldemort mettait la main dessus. Cependant, malgrès cela, il espionnait le Seigneur des Ténèbres sauvant des vies. Et il semblait suporter tout cela sans problème ou presque. Il n'était pas humain ou quoi ?
> 
> Non, il devait avoir un coeur dur comme du roc. Bien qu'il semblait avoir des problèmes pour dormir. Insomnies. Comme elle.
> 
> Elle était préfète en chef ce qui lui donnait le droit et même le devoir de faire des rondes la nuit. Heureusement, elle n'aurait pas voulu passer la nuit à regarder le plafond. Aussi interessant soit-il!
> 
> Hermione se leva donc, un peu de marche lui ferait certainement du bien. Rester là, dans sa chambre de préfet en chef ne servirait à rien. Les murs qui l'entouraient l'oppressait, elle décida donc de s'habiller rapidement. Elle revetit ce qu'elle appelait son « Uniforme » il s'agissait, d'un pantalon bleu marine large, avec une chemise blanche et des robes noires desquelles sortaient juste son col et ses manches de chemise. Seules couleurs, celles des insignes et signes d'appartenance à la maison Gryffondor.
> 
> Elle ramassa sa cape et la jeta négligeament sur ses épaules, puis elle prit sa baguette. Et ouvrit sa porte discrètement. Le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota dans un baillement de celle-ci. Et Hermione parti pour sa ronde. Des quatres préfets-en-chefs, elle devait être celle qui en avait fait le plus, quoique Draco était souvant dehors lui aussi. Cherchant certainement à coincer Harry pour pouvoir le faire expulser.
> 
> Si il avait su, il ne se serait pas compliqué la vie ainsi. Comment aurait- il pût, même entre-apercevoir Harry, qui possédait une cape d'invisibilité et la précieuse carte de maraudeur ? Il avait autant de chance de le coincer, qu'il n'en avait de gagner un match de Quidditch contre Gryffondor à lui tout seul. Un nombre impressionant de nuits à arpenter les couloirs pour rien. Quel idiot !
> 
> Et il n'était pas insomniac contrairement à elle ou à Rogue qu'elle n'avait que trop croisé. Il ne dormait donc jamais celui-là ? Enfin heureusement, il disparaissait en général assez rapidement. Sauf quand il avait l'impression que Harry, Ron ou Neville étaient dans le coin. Mais dans ces cas là, c'est elle qui partait.
> 
> Mais cette nuit pas l'ombre d'une cape noire, la nuit était calme, la douceur de l'été et la fatigue des examens avaient assomés les occupants du château. Les couloirs étaient vides, éclairés par la pleine lune qui était haute dans le ciel, Hermione pensa un bref instant au professeur Lupin qui devait être dans son bureau, transformé en Loup. Après un bref tour pour vérifier que tout était bien calme, elle se dirigea tout naturellement vers une des tours nord. Il s'agissait d'une tour lointaine, peu connue et encore moins fréquentée par les gens.
> 
> D'aspect effrayant, pour celui qui ne cherchait pas la solitude, la paix et le calme. Haute et sombre la tour permettait une très belle vue des environs du château.
> 
> Hermione aimait de plus en plus s'y rendre. Là-bas, elle pouvait vider son esprit, respirer l'air frais de la nuit tranquillement. Une fois en haut, Hermione s'installa contre la cheminée. A sa place habituelle, à l'abris du vent parfois froid qui soufflait. Pensive, ses mains glissèrent dans ses poches lentement. Un papier ?… Elle se souvenait. La lettre de ce matin, qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lire et qu'elle avait enfoncée au fond de sa poche rapidement.
> 
> Elle avait complètement oublié de l'ouvrir. Et la pleine lune ne permettait pas vraiment de lire. Quoique ! L'envellope était noire et l'écriture argentée avec la pleine lune qui se refletait dessus le tout devenait très lisible malgrès la luminosité encore très faible. Elle pouvait clairement lire sur l'envellope.
> 
> _Mademoiselle Hermione Granger  
C/o Collège de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie  
Angleterre_
> 
> Hermione n'attendît pas plus longtemps. Elle ouvrit avec beaucoup de précaution la mystèrieuse envellope. Dedans, un simple carton noir toujours avec un imprimé argenté dessus, le rendant visible. Sur une face un blason ressemblant étrangement à celui de Poudlard mais avec des animaux differents : un loup, un aigle, une panthère et une licorne. Au dessus du blason aparaissait en majuscules le nom DARKSTEIN, puis, en dessous du blason une maxime en latin était écrite : _Le pouvoir nous avons, mais dans l'ombre nous vivons et dans l'ombre nous mourrons._
> 
> Hermione détailla le carton pendant quelques minutes, cela semblait si mystèrieux et si sombre. Tout cela exitait terriblement sa curiosité et elle compris soudain que si elle retournait ce carton sa vie en serait à jamais changée. Un avenir qu'elle n'aurait pas imaginé.
> 
> Darkstein était plus que réputée comme Universitée, c'était ze Universitée. Il fallait être chaudement recommandé par un des membres du conseil ou à la limite un ancien élève. Seulement une vingtaine d'élèves par an et du monde entier étaient admis. Mais Hermione avait cru comprendre qu'ils ne prenaient que les sangs purs. Comment était-elle arrivée sur leur liste ?
> 
> Hermione savait déjà ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté de ce carton. Il y avait son passeport pour des études plus que spécialisées dans tous les domaines qu'elle voudrait. Que ce soit de la Magie Noire, des Arts sombres, des Enchantements, la Métamorphose, les Sorts,… Tout, elle pouvait tout apprendre.
> 
> Elle se leva nerveusement et marcha de long en large. Le voulait-elle vraiment ? Etais-ce si important ?
> 
> Le pouvoir… et la vengeance. Etais-ce vraiment ce qui comptait dans sa vie ?
> 
> La Vengeance, voilà ce qui unissait les quatres amis aujourd'hui. Fini les beaux jours heureux, fini l'insoucience de leur jeunesse. Ils devaient affronter les verités, les mensonges, la peur, la mort, les trahisons, les horreurs,… Ils étaient dans la cour des grands et aucun d'eux ne l'avait choisit, aucun ne l'avait voulu. Ils y avaient été jetés de force et sans ménagement. La Vengeance pour leurs jeunesse volés, pour leurs illusions arrachées trop tôt, pour les souffrances qu'ils avaient dût endurer.
> 
> Darkstein lui donnerait la possibilité d'avoir le pouvoir. Le voulait-elle vraiment ? OUI. Elle accepterait. Elle avait enfin trouvé les études qu'elle allait faire, le moyen de devenir ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Son travail serait récompensé comme il se doit.
> 
> Depuis la fin de la cinquième et ses évenements tragiques, le trio était devenu quatuor. Uni dans un but commun détruire le Mal et ainsi obtenir vengeance. Ils s'étaient entrainés inlassablement. Devenir plus rapides, plus puissants, plus dangereux aussi. Hermione continuerait dans cette voie, elle avait aimé le travail. Tous avaient fait d'immenses progrès, les cours étaient faciles et ils allaient toujours plus loin.
> 
> Trop loin. Hermione le sentait, au fond d'elle, elle le savait. Ce qu'ils faisaient, n'était pas mal, mais n'était certainement pas bon. Et voler un livre de Magie Noire et l'étudier n'aurait même pas dût leur traverser l'esprit.
> 
> Ils étaient devenus aussi sombres et terrifiants que des Serpentards. Biensûr, ils étaient toujours appréciés mais craints et respectés aussi désormais. Gryffondor avait gagné la coupe de Quidditch et celle des Maison, juste grace à eux. Les professeurs étaient contents de leurs résultats exemplaires. Harry, Ron et Neville n'avaient jamais aussi bien réussi.
> 
> Seul, le professeur Rogue restait plus que reservé quand à leurs progrès. Et surtout, aux progrès de Neville en potions. Il les éppiaient, cherchant la faille. Sans cesse sur leur talons. Il était toujours là où on ne l'attendait pas. Hermione s'était presque habituée à cette ombre pardessus son épaule, le risque, la pression.
> 
> Le professeur Rogue était certainement un des sorciers les plus mysterieux, les plus intelligent et plus interressant qui lui avait été donné de rencontrer. Biensûr elle n'était pas prete de le lui avouer. Elle prefèreait, le semer dans les couloirs et sentir sa présence malgrès la distance qui les séparraient. Il devait détenir beaucoup de réponses. Tout comme ce vieux filou de Dumbeldore.
> 
> Elle sortit de sa rêverie, elle avait un carton à retourner. Avec une soudaine exitation, elle fixa ses yeux sur le carton et le retourna.
> 
> _Mademoiselle Hermione Granger,  
  
L'Université de Darkstein,  
vous offre la possibilité de venir étudier en ses murs.  
  
En attendant de vos nouvelles.  
En nom du conseil.  
  
Marcus Darkmoor  
Recteur de l'universit _
> 
> _ Eminence Grise  
Docteur ès Sorcellerie._  
  
Au bas du carton en plus petit, on pouvait lire :  
  
_La rentrée universitaire sera le 15 septembre. Les inscriptions définitives se clôturent le jour de la rentrée. Néanmoins et pour plus de facilité, nous vous demandons de donner une réponse (provisoire) avant le 15 juillet. Le 15 Aôut, la liste des fournitures ainsi que votre billet de train, vous seront envoyé. Bonnes vacances !_
> 
> Quand, elle eu fini de lire, Hermione était encore plus décidée. Elle allait faire ses études à Darkstein. C'était décidé, elle fonçait. Maintenant, elle allait devoir annoncer cela aux garçons. Mais peut-être que cela pouvait attendre, encore un peu… jusqu'au train.
> 
> Elle réenfonca le carton dans sa poche. Le jour allait se lever et elle allait regarder le soleil apparaître à l'horizon, irradiant de milles feu. Chassant la nuit implacablement de tous les recoins.
> 
> …………………
> 
> Dans un recoin d'ombre, Rogue se maudissait. Il aurait du tout de suite sortir, la chasser. Et reprendre sa solitude. Le jour allait se lever et implacablement sans le moindre remords l'éclairer au grand jour. Il était coincé, lui le plus grand espion de tout les temps. Lui, le seul qui avait défié le Seigneur des Ténèbres si souvent qu'il ne s'en souvenait même plus. Biensûr, cela n'aurait pas de grandes répercussions mais tout de même, il était dans une sale position.
> 
> Il se maudissait tellement. Quelle idée, lui avait traversé l'esprit franchement ? La curiosité est un vilain défaut. Il allait se reveller quand il avait vu l'envellope, il voulait. Oh, oui ! il était temps de l'affronter, il voulait savoir quelle serait sa réaction. Serait-elle heureuse ? Folle de joie ?
> 
> Il voulait savoir ce que ses actions avaient comme influence sur sa vie.
> 
> Pur égoisme ! Et maintenant, qu'allait-il faire quand elle allait l'aperçevoir ? Là, tapis dans l'ombre. Il fallait qu'il bouge de là, il voulait lui parler. Il fallait qu'il agisse maintenant. Elle fermait les yeux. Il se leva.
> 
> …………………
> 
> Elle ferma lentement les yeux, la lumière était forte. La chaleur douce sur sa peau, un moment de paix et de sérenité. Les oiseaux commençant à chanter plus fort, la vie lentement qui reprends ses droits. Et une délicieuse et distinguée odeur de cèdre. _Cèdre?_
> 
> Les yeux d'Hermione se réouvrirent doucement, une ombre lui prenait le soleil. Son coeur s'arrêta, elle ne l'avait pas sentit ni entendu. Là juste devant elle. Elle avala lentement, sa bouche lui semblait sèche soudainement. Devant, une ombre noire et pas n'importe laquelle. Pourquoi ? Comment ?
> 
> Elle se leva brusquement, prête à combattre si il le fallait. Un combat d'intelligences. Mais, il ne bougea pas, ne prononça pas une parole. Ses cheveux noirs encadraient son visage, ses yeux noirs brillaient étrangement. Les deux bras croisés, il semblait attendre quelque chose.
> 
> Hermione pensa qu'elle ne risquait plus rien. Les points étaient donnés, la coupe des maisons gagnée. Il n'avait plus de moyens de pression sur elle. Alors, elle prît la parole. D'une voix calme et décidée.
> 
> "Bonjour, professeur Rogue. " Hermione attendait, la remarque ascerbée ne tarderait pas. Quelque chose de blessant comme on adorrre recevoir tôt le matin. Mais, il ne parla pas tout de suite, il lacha le contact des yeux et se mît à marcher de long en large devant elle. Puis il prit la parole.
> 
> "Bonjour, Mademoiselle Granger. Je suis venu ce matin pensant vous trouver ici, pour vous dire que…" Il était légèrement nerveux. Sa marche était irrégulière et rapide… "… enfin, je venais pour vous féliciter pour votre admition à Darkstein." Les dernières paroles avaient été jétées rapidement.
> 
> Hermione le regardait intensément maintenant, comme savait-il ? Elle avait reçue la lettre seulement hier matin. Mais, elle réfléchît alors, il était espion. Il devait donc être au courant de tout.
> 
> "Merci, professeur. Vos félicitations me vont droit au coeur et je suis très flattée."
> 
> " Pas besoin de vous forcer Granger. Je tenais juste, à faire ce geste." Il avait toujours le même regard fermé. Hermione le regarda un peu étonnée et surtout un peu vexée. Elle pensait ce qu'elle avait dit.
> 
> "Je ne me forçait aucunement, professeur. Et je suis un peu déçue que vous pensiez que c'était le cas. " Il était temps de le lui dire, il était temps qu'il sache. " Toutes ces années à Poudlard, vous avez été le seul professeur qui n'était pas enthousiaste, qui ne me félicitait pas, qui ne vantait pas mes louanges. Le seul qui me donnait envie de continuer à travailler toujours plus, pour briller ne serait-ce que une seconde devant vous. Quelle ironie ! Je dois dire que cela en est presque drôle."
> 
> Sa course s'était arrêtée pendant qu'elle parlait, il était à nouveau devant elle, le regard fixe et déterminé. Ses muscles de la machoire se contractaient nerveusement. Il respirait lentement. Puis soudainement sans prévenir, il avança rapidement, jusqu'à avoir son visage à moins de cinq centimêtres du sien. Hermione ne bougea pas d'un poil, il ne lui faisait pas peur. Il commença à parler, sa voix était un murmure, séduisant et insistant. Hermione sentait un picotement au bas de son dos.
> 
> "Cela n'a rien de drôle Mademoiselle Granger. Vous êtes la seule élève que j'ai eu qui n'ait jamais faillit à mes espoirs. Vous meritez d'aller à Darkstein et j'éspère que vous continuerez à me rendre fier d'avoir été votre professeur. " Il s'éloigna ensuite aussi vite qu'il ne s'était approché, mais Hermione avait été suffisament rapide.
> 
> …………………
> 
> Elle tenait une de ses mains, Rogue regarda sa main prisonnière avec un peu de dégout. Le contact lui était difficilement tolérable, il voulait retirer cette main, mais ne pouvait pas le faire en même temps.
> 
> Il ferma ses yeux le contact était presque douloureux, une blessure au fond de son coeur venait de se rouvrir. Et la soufrance était affreuse.
> 
> …………………
> 
> Hermione le regardait, les yeux fermés et un pli douloureux au coin de l'oeil. Il était tendu, dur comme du roc. Une révelation, il avait un coeur et sa souffrance était pire que tout ce qu'elle pourrait imaginer. Elle voulait le prendre contre son cœur, le serrer contre elle, mais c'était Rogue. On ne serrait pas Rogue contre soi. Il était son professeur après tout, enfin plus vraiment. Elle s'approcha, dans sa poitrine son coeur battait étrangement.
> 
> …………………
> 
> Elle allait le prendre contre elle. Cette réalisation fit réagir le professeur de potions. Il fallait qu'il parte qu'il s'échappe. Il s'arracha de son étreinte et parti, descendant les marches rapidement en direction des cachots, de ses apartements et de sa tranquillité.
> 
> Il ne devait pas la laisser s'approcher, elle n'avait aucun droit dans sa vie. Il ne voulait pas voir de la pitié dans ses yeux. Ni dans les yeux de quiconque ! Et puis elle était une Gryffondor après tout. Tous les mêmes, aveuglés par leur courage inutile et leur certitude d'avoir raison. Même Dumbeldore parfois.
> 
> Pourtant c'était lui qui avait eu l'idée. Maintenant, il regrètait, un peu seulement. Elle avait été si étonnée, heureuse et en même temps incertaine. Elle avait bien changé au fil des années et des souffrances qu'elle avait dut endurer.
> 
> Lui était resté comme un observateur, là sans bouger ou presque.
> 
> …………………
> 
> Hermione était toujours sur la tour. Elle avait manqué la plus belle partie du levé de soleil, mais elle n'y pensait même pas. Rogue avait agit tellement bizarement ce matin. Et comment était il arrivé sans qu'elle ne l'entende ou ne le sente ?
> 
> Parce que depuis un an déjà, elle était un animagus non-déclaré. Tout comme Harry, Ron et Neville. Son animal était le Lynx, un lynx noir étrangement. Et depuis, elle avait un sens de l'odorat beaucoup plus devellopé, même sous forme humaine, ainsi qu'un genre de sixème sens qui lui permettait de sentir la présence des gens autour d'elle.
> 
> Harry était un Tigre noir, Ron un Renard roux comme par hazard… et Neville était un Lion blanc comme neige. Tous étaient fiers de leur animal mais ils ne courraient pas trop les aventures de nuit. Quatres animaux de cette taille et aussi rares se seraient fait remarqués que trop vite.
> 
> Hermione laissa ces questions pour plus tard et descendît pour se rendre au petit-déjeuné. Mais quand elle arriva devant les grandes portes, elle remarqua qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt. Elle décida donc d'aller envoyer sa réponse à Darkstein. Quand elle redessendît de la volière, les portes de la grande salle étaient ouvertes. Elle alla donc petit-déjeuné, mais en entrant elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde à vrai dire.
> 
> Seul Rogue était installé au fond de la grande salle à la table des professeurs. A sa place habituelle. Il avait une tasse de café fumante à la main et lisait un journal. Ses cheveux noirs cachaient son regard. Il était inatteignable, le mur qu'il avait construit autour de lui infranchissable. Tantot, il avait ouvert une porte mais elle n'avait pas su rentrer.
> 
> Dumbeldore entra à cet instant, un sourir bienveillant sur ses lèvres. Hermione le regarda s'avancer vers elle, elle lui répondit quand il lança "Bonjour Hermione" . Mais son esprit était ailleurs, encore un homme qui devait avoir des réponses. Hermione le détestait parfois, juste à l'idée de ce savoir comme un pion dans l'immense jeu d'échec qu'il jouait contre un certain Tom Elvis Jedusort. Cette idée la répugnait, pourtant il fallait bien un adversaire contre Voldemort. Et Dumbeldore et Voldemort ne pouvaient pas se tuer l'un ou l'autre. Un Roi, ne tue pas un autre Roi.
> 
> La vie de beaucoup de gens pouvait se résumer à ce grand champs de bataille. Un immense jeu d'échecs, une partie ou chaqu'un essayait de déstabiliser l'autre à coups dans le dos. Il n'y avait plus de règles qui tennaient.
> 
> Le petit-déjeuné s'acheva, doucement. Les garçons n'étaient toujours pas lévés, elle décida donc de se rendre à la bibliothèque trouver quelques informations sur Darkstein. Peut-être aurait-elle dût commencer par cela ?


	2. L'Avenir

> **II. L'Avenir.**  
  
Hermione se dirigea donc vers la bibliothèque, réservoir de connaissances, sans voir qu'elle était suivie. Elle passa devant Madame Pince qui la remarqua à peine tellement elle avait l'habitude de voir Hermione trainer parmis les étagères, elle faisait pour ainsi-dire partie du paysage. Hermione se dirigea tout de suite vers la réserve. Elle connaissait l'autre partie par coeur et savait qu'il n'y avait aucun livre sur Darkstein parmis la collection.  
  
Depuis quelques mois, elle avait reçu un pass du professeur Dumbeldore pour pouvoir consulter tous les livres de la réserve. Elle passa au-dessus du cordon, qui en interisait l'acces, sans même prendre le temps de l'ouvrir. Puis laissant ses doigts frôler les imposants volumes, elle chercha le livre qui l'interressait. L'annuaire des Universitées. Elle le trouva rapidement, mais dedant, elle ne trouva aucune information interressante sur l'Unif qui l'interressait. Elle chercha l'index des livres de la bibliothèque pour savoir si un autre livre traitait de celle-ci.  
  
Et elle trouva mention d'un livre. Elle se dirigea vers l'étagère sur laquelle celui-ci devait ce trouver conformément à l'index de Madame Pince mais elle ne le trouva nulle part. Probablement quelqu'un qui avait encore bougé les livres. Comme c'est drôle, pensa Hermione maudissant interieurement celui qui avait encore déplacé un livre sans le remettre à la bonne place, ce qui arrivait fréquement.  
  
.....................  
  
Derrière une étagère, Severus Rogue soufflait silencieusement, il avait réussit à reprendre le livre sur Darkstein avant cette Granger. C'était moins une et tout cela sans même que quique ce soit ne le remarque. Il se félicita interieurement, pour autant d'habilité. Et sortit à grandes enjambées de la bibliothèque. Le précieux petit livre noir contre son coeur allait pouvoir rejoindre sa collection dans ces appartements.  
  
.....................  
  
Une heure sans aucun résultat ! Elle était sûre d'avoir tout fouillé, mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace du dit-livre. Elle allait recommencer ses fouilles quand trois garçons apparurent.  
  
"Bonjour, Hermione" dirent-ils en coeur. " Bien dormi ?" ajouta Harry. Qui connaissait les problèmes que son amie rencontrait quand il s'agissait de trouver le sommeil.  
  
"Bonjour, les garçons." Hermione croisa le regard de Ron et se dépecha de rajouter. "Je veux dire, bonjour Messieurs." Avec un grand sourir. Puis elle répondit à Harry. " J'ai dormi trois heures cette nuit, pas mal, non ?"  
  
Mais, il ne répondit pas. Cela ne vallait pas la peine. Et puis, il paraissait soucieux. Il avait dut poser la question plus par réflexe que pour autre chose.  
  
Hermione, réalisant cela se félicita d'avoir décidé de ne pas leurs parler de Darkstein tout de suite. Cela pouvait attendre... jusqu'au train. Elle ne voulait pas que cela soit un sujet de plus. Elle ne savait pas comment ils réagiraient, et en un sens, elle ne voulait pas savoir.  
  
"Tu travaillait encore ! ... tu sais que nous avons fini les examens. Alors viens avec nous nous allons près du lac pour paresser dans l'herbe. " Dit Ron brisant le silence et les pensées de tout le monde. Hermione l'aimait mais parfois il était tout simplement exaspèrant. Avec ses petites remarques sur son travail. Elle regarda Neville qui lui adressa un sourir compatissant.  
  
"Par Hadès ! je ne travaillais pas, je passais le temps. Vous dormez trop !" répliqua Hermione. "Mais tu as raison allons paresser sur l'herbe." Ajouta-elle, ne voulant pas d'une discussion dont elle connaissait la fin et entraina ses compagnons au soleil.  
  
Cela leur ferait du bien à tout les quatres. Une année éprouvante venait de se passer et tous avaient des blessures à guérir. Cette année avait apportée son lot de morts et de disparus. Percy était mort, la grand-mère de Neville s'était éteinte aussi, Maugrey Fol-oeil était toujours porté disparu depuis plus de cinqs mois, on avait retrouvé le corps de Fudge le mois dernier ( il avait disparu depuis trois mois) les Dursley étaient mort depuis un mois déjà. La liste était si longue que Hermione ne voulait même pas s'en souvenir. Il y avait tant d'autres victimes. Les années précedentes avaient été plus meurtrières encore.  
  
Tant d'amis, de parents, de frères. de soeurs. Tout avait vraiment commencé après la mort de Sirius, les prochains avaient été les parents de Hermione et la liste continuait, Rita Sckeeter, Colin Creevey et son frère, le professeur Flitwick... son coeur avait laché avant même que le sort de mort ne l'atteigne. Et puis il y avait tant d'autres gens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Des membres du ministère, des moldus tués pour le plaisir, des sorciers prit au hazard.  
  
Hermione n'était toujours pas remise de la perte de ses parents. Harry toujours pas de la mort de Sirius, Ron de la mort de Percy, Neville de la mort de sa grand-mère. Tous les quatres avaient besoin de cette matinée au soleil.  
  
Depuis la fin de la cinquième, ils avaient changés. Psycologiquement oui, physiquement aussi. Ils travaillaient leur apparence. Tous ne s'habillaient plus que d'une façon, leur Uniforme. Leur marque de ralliement une chevallière en or, avec leur animal animagus gravé dessus. Leur nom Ignis du latin, le feu. Ils se donnaient un contenance par là, Hermione savait que c'était un leure.  
  
Harry, Ron et Neville étaient devenus des hommes sans même que Hermione ne le remarque. Un matin, elle avait vu la difference. Neville était grand et mince, il était même plutôt séduisant. Ses yeux restant toujours un peu innocents malgrès tout. Ron était grand et fort, ses cheveux coupés court et toujours un genre de barbe de trois jours. Harry était celui qui avait le plus changé selon Hermione, il était aussi grand que Ron, ses cheveux toujours en bataille malgrès tout ses efforts pour les civilliser, il ne portait plus de lunettes. Un miracle de Hermione qui l'avait persuadé d'essayer les lentilles... résultat, ses yeux verts étonnants ressortaient magnifiquement et surtout, ce que Hermione trouvait très sexy. Il avait laissé pousser un bouc lui entourant la bouche. Assombrissant son visage et lui donnant un air mystèrieux.  
  
Hermione aussi avait changée biensûr, plus grande, plus femme aussi. Elle avait perdu du poids et était très belle selon les garçons... bien que elle n'était pas tout à fait convaincue.  
  
Les plus jeunes se retournaient après leur passage regardant ce qu'ils voudraient devenir, les autres les regardaient avec respect ou haine parfois. Certaines fois même les deux.  
  
Enfin, le Lac devant eux. Ils allèrent s'installer dans un coin tranquille là où on les laisseraient en paix. Le soleil était agréable sur la peau, doux bien que déjà chaud. Le silence les gagna, le plaisir de ne rien faire, de ne penser qu'à soi. Ils étaient installés en un grand cercle, étallés tranquillement sur le sol. Chacun essayant de guérir ses blessures par une meditation profonde.  
  
Hermione repensa à ce qui c'était passé ce matin tôt. Elle était certaine d'avoir vu quelque chose de nouveau chez Rogue. Il avait été, c'était dur de le penser, mais il avait été gentil. Elle savait qu'il traversait une sale passe, les Serpentards s'étaient mis à porter des badges anti-Rogue. Elle avait peur pour lui en un sens, c'était un salaud, mais il était de leur côté.  
  
Le silence n'était pas pesant entre eux. Aucun ne voulait parler de ce qu'il ressentait mais savoir les autres là était apaisant. Vers onze heures quand la chaleur se fît un peu trop forte, ils allèrent voir Hagrid qui voulait leur parler régulièrement savoir, comment ils allaient.


	3. La Forêt

> **III. La Forêt.**  
  
Le professeur Rogue était dans ses donjons occupé sur une potion quand il sentit la douleur honnie, son avant bras gauche brûlait de façon alarmante. Quelque chose se passait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres apellait ses Mangemorts de façon forte ce matin. Il alla prendre sa cape et son masque d'argent puis laissa un message pour Dumbeldore et emprunta le passage secret qui lui permetterait de rejoindre le meeting en transplantant.  
  
.....................  
  
Quand, ils sortirent enfin de chez Hagrid, il était temps d'aller manger. Ils se mirent donc en route pour le château. Hagrid était un peu trop fraternel ses temps-ci, probablement dût à leur départ imminent de Poudlard.  
  
Hermione était pensive, elle avait remarqué le plis soucieux sur le front de Harry qui était aparru pendant la conversation. Probablement encore sa cicatrice qui le faissait souffrir, le lien qui l'unissait avec Tom Elvis Jedusort était inalterable, indélebile. Sa cicatrice était douloureuse, il avait toujours des cours avec Rogue, l'Occlumencie lui permettait de contrôler la douleur, la rendant suportable, mais ne l'empèchait pas de tout de même souffrir.  
  
Durant leur chemin vers les portes de Poudlard, son expression se fît de plus en plus soucieuse, Hermione remarqua qu'il chipotait à son bouc ce qui n'était jamais bon signe. Harry avait dut apprendre à vivre avec cette présence quasi constante du Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'activité de celui-ci ne semblait que croître. Les meurtres étaient monnaie courante, mais le pire était surment les enlèvement, les viols qui était toujours plus réguliers. Les Mangemorts étaient toujours plus nombreux, l'appât du gain, la peur, le pouvoir. Les unissait autour du maître de la Terreur.  
  
Ils arrivèrent devant les grandes portes du château, elles étaient juste devant eux maintenant. Mais elles semblaient trembler ou était-ce juste une illusion d'optique due à la chaleur de l'été ? Quand soudainement, un grand rai de lumière les envellopa tout les quatres.  
  
Un portail, pensa Hermione quand la lumière l'atteignît. Puis cette étrange impression que toutes les cellules de son corps se décomposaient en minuscules particules. Une accéleration, ensuite comme un tunnel que l'on passait à grande vitesse. Puis un trou noir.  
  
Quand Hermione repris conscience, elle gîsait au sol, un sol feuillu. Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux la lumière était douce, attenuée par l'ombre de grands arbres. Des Hêtres, remaqua Hermione en se levant, elle était dans une immense hêtreraie et pas la moindre trace des autres. Ses doigts se refermèrent automatiquement sur sa baguette. Elle fît quelques pas, puis à l'abris derrière un arbre, elle frotta les feuilles qui étaient collées sur ses robes.  
  
.....................  
  
Il avait transplanté un peu plus loin pour ne pas être vu. Si jamais il tombait entre les mains de son ancien maître, il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que on lui ferait souffrir. Des voix... Il s'approcha lentement, il fallait qu'il sache ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait comme plan.  
  
Il trouva un endroit duquel il pouvait voir et entendre la réunion. Les Mangemorts étaient réunis en cercle autour de leur maître. Et ils étaient au centre de ce qui semblait être une grande clairière. Lord Voldemort était habillé de rouge sa couleur favorite et d'une main il tenait un jeune homme avec l'uniforme de Poudlard.  
  
Cheveux roux, légère barbe et couleurs Gryffondor... Nom de Dieu ! qu'est-ce que Ronald Weasley faisait en dehors des murs de Poudlard ? Un piège surement pour ce Potter... Lord Voldemort commença un discours quand tous les Mangemorts l'urent enfin rejoins.  
  
"Mes fidèles Mangemorts, aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! Grace à un jeune étudiant très talentueux, Messieurs Potter,Weasley et Londdubas ainsi que Mademoiselle Granger nous ont rejoint dans cette forêt. Son regard s'arrêta sur un des Mangemorts, mais Rogue ne pouvait pas dire lequel. "Malheureusement, ils se sont un peu éparpillés je dirais. Le portail n'était pas suffisament fort. Nous devons donc retrouver les trois restant, mais surtout Potter. Nous avons un compte à régler, lui et moi." Ensuite, il sorti du cercle et amplifia sa voix. Puis il cria en direction de la forêt. "TU M'ENTENDS POTTER ? WEASLEY EST ENTRE MES MAINS VIENS ME REJOINDRE. Doloris" Il emplifia les cris du malheureux.  
  
Rogue se dépècha de partir, les Mangemorts allaient êtres envoyés dans la forêt. Il ne devait pas être là. Et il fallait qu'il profite de cette avance pour essayer de trouver les trois autres étudiants avant les Sbires du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il partit en courant, s'enfonçant dans la forêt à grandes enjambées.  
  
.....................  
  
Qui avait crée ce foutu portail ? Et sourtout pourquoi ? Pas moyen de transplanter remarqua Hermione. Du Bruit ! Hermione se redressa écoutant attentivement, quelqu'un courait mais loin d'elle. Elle se mît à courir, elle aussi, en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Tout ceci ressemblait trop à un piège de Voldemort. Il ne s'agissait pas de crier pour appeler les autres. Les bruits de pas la menèrent dans une sapinière sombre, elle ralentit l'allure d'abord pour mieux écouter ensuite parcequ'elle était à bout de souffle, elle avait l'habitude de faire du jogging mais aujourd'hui son coeur battait plus vite que d'habitude et une sale impression lui serrait la gorge. La peur se faisait sentir diffuse mais presente en même temps qu'une forte exitation d'aventure.  
  
Plus aucun bruit, mais là devant elle à une soixantaines de mêtres un homme, un homme et surtout un Mangemort d'après ses habits, elle avait raison c'était un piège de Voldemort. L'homme se remis en route, courant toujours. Hermione le suivit. La sapinière devint plus claire mais il étaient maintenant dans une succession de petites gorges de plusieurs mêtres de profondeur.  
  
Plus aucune bruit, Hermione s'arrêta. Son coeur battait de plus en plus vite. L'homme qu'elle avait suivit savait qu'elle était là. C'était certain. Elle était la proie maintenant, et lui était le chasseur. Elle se mît à reculer lentement, la peur la submergait. Un bruit sur la droite, elle tourna la tête.  
  
Deux bras s'emparèrent d'elle et l'immobilisèrent en même pas un battement de cils. D'une main, son agresseur l'avait dèsarmée et maintenant étouffait tout cri et de l'autre il la tenait fermement contre lui par les deux poignets. Hermione donna des coups de coudes et de pied, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. A chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait, il resserait son étreinte lentement.  
  
Elle arrèta de se battre, un combat perdu d'avance, alors pourquoi perdre plus d'energie. L'étrinte de relacha en conséquence. Un sentiment de honte s'emparait d'elle, elle s'était fait prendre.  
  
Puis d'un mouvement brusque son agresseur la retourna face à lui. Tout en faisant le mouvement, il avait murmuré Silencio l'empêchant d'émettre le moindre son. Il la regardait à travers son masque d'argent. Puis il s'exprima calmement, tranquillement et Hermione reconnu la voix gutturale, mortelle.  
  
"Je ne vous veux aucun mal, Mademoiselle Granger. Calmez-vous !"  
  
Ses deux mains avec de longs doigts fins et blancs détachèrent le masque d'argent qu'il portait sur le visage, ses longs cheveux noirs s'échapèrent son visage blanc apparut, le nez aquillin, les yeux noirs. Mais elle n'avait pas eu besoin de le voir, sa voix seule avait suffit. Il la délivra du sort et elle parla à voix basse.  
  
"Professeur ?" Elle cacha son soulagement de le voir là. Et après leur entrevue de ce matin, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle pensait de lui. "Que ce passe-il ? C'est un piège du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?"  
  
Son expression se fît plus dure. " Oui, malheureusement. "  
  
"Qui a posé ce foutu portail ?"  
  
"Ce n'est pas moi !" sa voix était dure, il se sentait visé.  
  
Hermione expira un peu fort, exaspèree. Elle le fixa dans les yeux, il était temps de mettre certaines choses au clair. " Je sais, professeur Rogue que ce n'est pas vous. Vous êtes un espion, vous risquez votre vie pour empêcher un maximum de meurtres et vous ne pouvez pas retourner devant Lui sans mourir ou pire être torturer. Je sais tout cela, je vous crois et j'ai confiance en vous." Sa maîtrise revenait. " Savez vous où sont les autres ?"  
  
Cette fille à serieusement besoin de réviser ses prioritées, pensa Rogue avant de répondre. Torturé pire que mourir ? Puis, il réalisa qu'elle avait raison. La mort était une libération en un sens.  
  
"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres retiens en otage votre ami Weasley, il veut que Potter se livre à Lui. Je ne sais pas où sont Potter et Londubat, j'essayais de vous trouver avant Eux. Aparament la personne qui à créée le portail n'était pas très experimentée et vous avez été dipersés dans cette forêt." Il lui rendit sa baguette.  
  
"Dans ce cas, nous devons repartir et les trouver avant les autres."  
  
"Non, Mademoiselle Granger, il est hors de question que vous m'accompagnez. Ensembles nous sommes en danger, je vous met en danger. Vous allez rester ici en sécurité pendant que j'irais retrouver les deux autres."  
  
Hermione allait rétorquer que son plan était foireux et qu'elle serait plus en sécurité avec lui que toute seule dans un coin du bois. Mais un hurlement atroce se fît entendre. Le regard de Rogue devint encore plus dur. D'un geste experimenté qui trahisait une longue pratique, il replaça son masque d'argent et sa capuche. Puis se mît à courir en direction des cris. Hermione ne réflechit même pas une seconde et suivit l'homme.  
  
Il courrait vite remarqua Hermione, elle ne se serait jamais douté qu'il puisse la distancer à la course. Et pourtant c'était le cas. Les arbres s'espacèrent et la lumière se fît plus forte. Rogue ralentit l'allure et sans même jeter un regard à Hermione lui fît geste de faire de même. Puis il avanca lentement et d'un mouvement souple il se jeta dans une tranchée devant lui. Hermione le rejoignît.  
  
Rogue lui jeta un regard genre : je vous avait dit de rester là-bas. Puis il se concentra sur la scène qui se déroulait devant eux, un peu en contre bas dans une grande clairière.  
  
Au centre de celle-ci, se tenait un homme en robes rouges allant étrangement bien avec ses yeux, l'homme si cette définition s'appliquait à lui était entouré de quelques Mangemorts. Il se tenait là, sûr de sa puissance, à ses pieds Hermione remarqua un jeune homme. Ron ! Elle mourrait d'envie d'aller le rejoindre. D'aller l'aider. Elle faillit bouger quand...  
  
Un mouvement à l'orée du bois attira son regard. Là, à quelques mêtres se tennait Harry. Sa baguette en main, derrière lui il traînait un Mangemort inconscient. Hermione reconnu l'homme, il s'agissait de Crabbe père. Harry avait l'air impitoyable, il s'avanca sans peur, sûr de lui vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
Il jeta aux pieds du Mage Noir son fidèle serviteur inconscient. Hermione vît les Mangemorts tressaillir peu à l'aise. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres quand à lui avait un sourir démoniaque sur les lèvres. Le Mal irradiait de sa personne. Il fît un mouvement vers un Mangemort et celui-ci avança craintivement vers son maître.  
  
Hermione senti une main sur son épaule. Rogue retira rapidement sa main comme si elle brûlait quand il eu son attention.  
  
"Venez nous devons trouver Monsieur Londubat." Hermione suivit sans un bruit son professeur, vers l'interieur de la forêt.  
  
Après quelques pas, il s'arrêta. Une main sur son avant-bras gauche. La douleur se lisait sur son visage.  
  
"Il les appelles. Le duel va commencer. Nous ferions bien de nous dépècher."  
  
Le duel ? mais oui, la prophétie devait s'accomplir. Le terrible combat entre le Bien et le Mal.  
  
"Venez ! On ne peut pas rester ici. "  
  
Ils n'eurent pas à chercher beaucoup. Quand Rogue se retourna une baguette était pointée entre ses deux yeux.  
  
"Pas le moindre mouvement ou je vous le ferait amèrement regretter." Prononça clairement Neville. Il avait un regard légèrement dangereux.  
  
"Neville, il est avec nous." Dit Hermione tout en admirant l'aura de pouvoir qui entourait Neville en cet instant.  
  
Hermione s'était écartée de Rogue pour être bien visible.  
  
"C'est le professeur Rogue. Il est venu pour nous sortir de là. Mais avec ta baguette sous le nez, il n'y arrivera pas. Neville, il est avec nous !" insista-elle pour essayer de le convaincre.  
  
Neville regarda de l'un à l'autre. Ses doigts se serant encore plus autour de sa baguette.  
  
"Hermione, l'Imperium existe. Comment puis-je avoir la confirmation qu'il ne t'y a pas soumise ? " Il regarda l'homme au masque d'argent.  
  
"Vous ne pouvez pas, Monsieur Londubat. Il n'y a aucun moyen que nous pourrions pratiquer ici. J'ajouterais que même si vous me croyez ou non nous devons partir d'ici sans quoi nous ne tarderons pas à rejoindre Potter et Weasley." Prononca Rogue  
  
Neville baissa sa baguette, lentement. Il fît un signe de la tête pour signaler qu'il avait compris et le suivrait. Rogue enleva son masque d'argent et leur fît signe de le suivre. Ils retournèrent là où Hermione et lui avaient été quelques instants auparavent. De là, ils seraient capable d'agir.


	4. Les Mages Noirs

> **IV. Les Mages Noirs.**  
  
Harry se tenait droit devant celui qui avait détruit sa vie alors qu'elle venait de commencer, tuant ces parents. Lord Voldemort dans toute sa gloire, Lord Voldemort sûr de lui et de son pouvoir. Ron pesait lourd sur son épaule mais Harry ne voulait pas le laisser parterre. Il avait souffert pour lui, attendant qu'il se livre.  
  
Ils étaient au centre du cercle, tous les Mangemorts étaient autour d'eux.  
  
Voldemort faisait son petit show, comme il y a deux ans. Mais aujourd'hui les Mangemorts autour de lui étaient plus nombreux, beaucoup de jeunes recrues. Preuve pour Harry que indeniablement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'affaiblissant en un sens. Incapable de recruter de grands sorciers, son pouvoir de persuasion n'était plus aussi grand.  
  
Toute la machine s'écroulait inlassablement, biensûr cela pouvait encore durer longtemps mais un jour tout tomberait en miettes, c'était évident. Mais ce jour-là, un autre viendrait prendre sa place. Que se passerait-il si Dumbeldore n'était plus là ?  
  
Le Mal devait être détruit aujourd'hui. La prophétie devait s'accomplir et vengeance devait être faite. Harry savait, il n'y avait qu'un seul chemin, qu'une voie. Le duel devait avoir lieu et il devait gagner à tout prix. Pas de pitié pour celui qui avait fait un pacte avec le Diable. Harry irait jusqu'à passer les portes de l'Enfer pour être sûr que Tom Elvis Jedusort irait brûler avec lui. Il le devait, il n'y avait pas d'autre voie.  
  
Il devait puiser toute son énergie, son coeur était ce qui le sauverait avait dit Dumbeldore. Mais son coeur n'était plus pur, il avait été salit par les mensonges, les trahisons, la magie noire. Il devait battre Voldemort sur son propre terrain, utiliser les mêmes armes. Le pouvoir du Mage s'éffritait, il avait une chance de réussir. Vengeance serait faite ce soir. Ce n'était plus un enfant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait à affronter, c'était un homme. Et cela serait son arme secrète, le fou croyait avoir affaire à un gamin.  
  
Lord Voldemort, une lueur de demence dans le fond de ses yeux rouges. Se tourna vers Harry. Un sourir vicieux et triomphant sur les lèvres. Harry savait que sa vanité perdrait le Mage Noir. Celui-ci leva ses bras en croix et comme une pièce de théatre bien orchéstrée tout les Mangemorts s'agenouillèrent puis se relevèrent d'un seul mouvement quand Voldemort repris la parole.  
  
"Harry, le dernier des Potter. Je crains que ce soir, votre pitoyable lignée ne doive s'éteindre à jamais et pour l'éternité."  
  
Harry saisit la perche, c'était presque trop facile.  
  
"Je suis l'heritier de Gryffondor et vous l'heritier de Serpentard. Je crois qu'ils auraient aimés un duel à l'épée. Tel celui durant lequel Salazar fût défait et dût quitter Poudlard. Prêt pour la revenche?"demanda- il.  
  
L'idée plaisait à Jedusort, c'était indéniable. Ses yeux brillaient dangereusement.  
  
"La revenche."  
  
"Tels nos ancètres, il y aura un enjeu. Celui qui perd ce duel, perdra un ami. " annonça Harry.  
  
"Je suis d'accord, alors comme nos ancètres un duel au premier sang."  
  
La voix de Harry était lourd et roque. "Au premier sang."  
  
Harry souleva un peu plus Ron et le traina jusqu'au bord du cercle, il le plaça entre deux Mangemorts. Il serait en sécurité là. Lors d'un duel de sorciers à l'épée, les témoins n'avaient aucun droit d'action et il n'y avait pas de seconds. Harry sorti sa baguette, il devait transfigurer quelque chose en épée. Il trouva un morceau de bois, solide et robuste. Parfait ! Il se concentra une seconde et le bois se transforma en Acier tranchant. Harry avait reussit à faire une magnifique épée, équillibrée, légère. La paume lui tombait parfaitement dans la main. Sur la lame, son nom était finement gravé. Harry la trouvait plus belle que celle de Godric, mais chaqu'uns ces goûts. Certainement, pensa Harry, le Professeur Mc Gonagall aurait trouvée son épée parfaite.  
  
.....................  
  
De leur tranchée Hermione, Neville et le professeur Rogue avaient observé l'étrange manège de Harry. Ecoutant et regardant les deux homme se preparer au combat et la transfiguration des épées. Voldemort avait transfiguré une épée noire, lourde avec un peu trop de pierres précieuses pour que cela soit de bon goût, selon Hermione. Rogue avait bougé de façon inconfortable.  
  
"Potter l'a défié en duel à l'épée. Quelle folie ! Mais, il fallait y penser. Peut-être a-t-il une chance, tout compte fait. Je me souviens d'un certain combat contre un basilic. "  
  
Hermione décela clairement de la fierté dans la voix du maître des potions. Il murmurait, mais comme toujours sa voix parvenait de façon tout à fait claire. Harry et Voldemort étaient face à face maintenant. Les épées dressées, ils s'affrontaient du regard, se jugeant implacablement. Tournant, cherchant une ouverture.  
  
Le premier coup d'épée fût donné par Voldemort, ses gestes étaient rapides. Harry battait en retraite, mais gardait sa garde haute. Se protègant parfaitement ne laissant aucune ouverture pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Hermione trouva qu'il semblait retenir ses coups. Il voulait forcer Jedusort à faire une erreur, qui lui serait fatale.  
  
Soudain, Harry plongea au sol en roulant et en se relevant il fît une coupure bien nette dans le molet de Voldemort. Qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de bouger tant cela c'était passé vite. Un sourir triomphant apparu sur ses lèvres durant un quart de seconde. Il planta son épée dans le sol d'un geste rapide et sorti sa baguette de sa poche. Il hurla.  
  
"Celui qui perd, perdra un ami. Mangemorts jetez vos masques à terre !"  
  
Ceux-ci étaient désemparés, ils cherchaient de l'aide dans les yeux de leur maître mais celui-ci d'un simple mouvement les fît optemperer.  
  
Harry marcha alors, passant en revue tout les Mangemorts les regardant de façon implacable.  
  
.....................  
  
Il tenait sa baguette fermement, l'heure de la vengeance avait sonnée. Une vengeance un peu personnelle, d'abord. Il passa devant les Mangemorts aucune pitié dans les yeux. Ne deviens pas ce que tu combats, mais il était trop tard. Le pouvoir montait entre ces doigts. Malfoy était en prison à nouveau, dommage. Mais il avait un compte à régler avec un autre Mangemort. Il avait fini son tour, théatralement, il revint au centre du cercle. Il leva son bras fermement et visa Avery. Il prononca lentement et sans ausser la voix outre mesure.  
  
"Avada Kedavra."  
  
Mais juste avant que l'éclair vert ne parte, il pointa sa baguette sur un autre mangemort. Bellatrix Lestrange s'écroula, morte avant de toucher le sol. Le sort fatal l'avait atteinte exactement entre les deux yeux ne lui laissant aucune chance.  
  
Puis, Harry se retourna faisant face à Lord Voldemort pour la dernière fois espèrait-il.  
  
"Maintenant, nous avons une prophétie a accomplir. Tom Elvis Jedusort, je vous défie en combat singulier. En duel de sorcier à mort et que le meilleur gagne."  
  
Sa voix était si sûre, si puissante. Une aura de pouvoir émanait de son corps, son regard était terrifiant. La puissance qu'il dégageait en cet instant était si belle, si mortelle et si noire, qu'elle fît reculer les Mangemorts. Harry avait vengé Sirius, il pouvait mourir cela n'avait plus d'importance.  
  
Voldemort le regarda droit dans les yeux, plus dement que jamais. Fou de rage que ce gamin avec un peu de poil au menton ose prononcer son nom. Pour lui ce nom n'existait plus et quiconque voulait le lui rappeler meritait de mourir. En plus ce freluquet avait osé le défier en duel à mort. Son père était mort comme le chien qu'il était et son fils n'allait pas tarder à le rejoindre. Il leva sa baguette et se mît en position. L'instant d'après le combat commençait. Un combat d'Avada Kedavra. Les sorts verts volaient dans tous les sens.  
  
Voldemort et Harry évitant avec une agilité incroyable le sort de la mort. Autours d'eux, c'était formé une immense sphère bleue légèrement transparente, la sphère protégeait ceux qui se trouvaient à l'exterieur, à l'interieur le combat faisait toujours rage.  
  
..................  
  
Hermione regardait attentivement le combat, Harry se battait de façon extraordinaire. Tout ces mouvements étaient parfaits, les arts martiaux qu'il avait assidument pratiqués durant deux ans avaient servis à quelque chose. Après la mort de Sirius il avait tellement changé. Elle se decolla du combat pendant un quart de secondes pour regarder Rogue. Il était captivé les yeux toujours insondables, noirs et puissants. Un bruit la fît regarder à nouveau vers le combat. Il s'était encore intenifié, la sphère était verte maintenant, comme chargée du sort mortel.  
  
Il y eu comme un éclair et la sphère avait à nouveau changée de couleur, rouge maintenant. Hermione se leva, il y avait de l'agitation en bas. Neville était au prise avec deux Mangemorts et Ron essayait de l'aider en se cramponant à lui.  
  
Rogue aussi c'était levé à présent, mais il ne regardait pas Neville. La sphère se fendait, elle allait exploser liberant toute son energie destructice. Il fallait agir vite. Très vite sans quoi...  
  
Hermione senti deux bras s'enrouler autour d'elle, c'était la seconde fois en une seule journée. Puis, elle fût entrainée vers le sol. L'atterissage était loin d'être doux, un corps légé mais osseux la couvrait. Un forte odeur maculine et agreable de cyprès l'enveloppa, le temps semblait au ralentit soudainement. Elle se sentait protègée et à l'abris, elle logea sa tête au creu de son épaule éprouvant soudain un profond besoin de contact humain au milieu de ce combat. Ses mains se glissèrent entre la cape et les robes de l'homme et elle entoura ses bras autour de lui.  
  
Un grand tremblement les secoua, une onde de choc les frappa lui coupant le souffle. Et si c'était son dernier? On la retrouverait morte dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce que le monde penserait ? Elle s'en moquait. C'était son dernier soufle...  
  
Un silence de mort s'installa et Hermione respira remplissant ses poumons d'air frais. Cela n'avait pas été le dernier. Le poids qui l'instant d'avant était encore sur elle, roula sur le côté. Rogue respirait lui aussi. Une respiration forte le temps de reprendre leur soufle correctement. Puis les deux respiration se calmèrent.  
  
Rogue se leva lentement, passant une main un peu tremblante parmis ces cheveux, Hermione se redressa en position assise, une main blanche aux longs doigts fins se presenta devant ces yeux. Rogue la tira sur ses pieds.  
  
Elle regarda vers le lieu du combat, la clairière était baignée d'un intense lumière blanche. Mais on pouvait malgrès la lumière aveuglante, très bien distinguer des corps, les corps. Ceux des Mangemorts mais aussi celui de Ron, celui de Neville. La où la sphère avait été le sol était rouge comme du sang et intactes les corps de Voldemort et de Harry gisaient eux aussi dans la plaine. Hermione fixait la scène devant elle, elle resta là plusieurs minutes sans bouger se tenant raide, son esprit imprimant l'horreur de la scène devant elle.  
  
Puis elle vida son esprit par concentration, ses yeux se fermèrent les images devenaient plus floues. Quand elle reouvrit les yeux, elle se tourna vers Rogue. Il regardait de façon incrédule son avant bras gauche. Caressant doucement le lieu où se trouvait la marque, il n'y a pas si longtemps encore.  
  
Le Mal était anéantit, mais à quel prix ? Hermione se tourna à nouveau vers la plaine. Et marcha, lentement parmis les corps. Là devant elle, l'épée de Harry était toujours plantée dans le sol. Seule encore debout. Hermione senti un rayon de soleil sur elle et sourit à la pensée que Harry avait réussi. Il s'était vengé et quelle belle vengeance. Il avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres et balayé ses serviteurs en même temps. Neville et Ron étaient partis avec lui en héros.  
  
Mais elle restait seule... Elle, elle était toujours là. Un sentiment d'abandon très fort serait sa poitrine. Une douleur terrible. Elle s'empara de l'épée de Harry et la glissa à sa ceinture. Puis se dirigea vers son corps. Là elle ramassa sa baguette, puis celle de Tom Elvis Jedusort. Elle revint ensuite vers Harry lentement et se coucha tout contre lui. Il l'avait laissée, abandonnée. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, n'avait elle pas été se battre avec eux... mourir avec eux.  
  
.....................  
  
Dumbeldore et plusieurs membres de l'Ordre du Phénix arrivèrent à se moment là, transplantant directement dans la clairière. Le bouclier était mort avec son créateur. Dumbeldore observa le champ de bataille. Des corps partout, seuls deux survivants aux yeux légèrement hagards étaient là. En parfaite santé aparament. On s'occupa des deux rescapés. Hermione semblait presque heureuse... l'air folle, un léger sourir aux lèvres, une épée à la ceinture et trois baguettes en main. Rogue lui avait cinqs poignards en main et une dague en argent.  
  
Des cris venant de sa gauche se firent entendre.  
  
"Il y a un survivant venez vite ! Il faut que nous l'emmenions à Sainte- Mangouste et vite. Professeur Dumbeldore, il nous faut un portail."  
  
Le corps de Neville fût dégagé de celui de Ron qui l'avait protègé de la mort. Il était inconscient mais il y avait encore un pouls, lent et régulier. Dumbeldore créa un portail menant directement au hall de Sainte- Mangouste. Le corps de Neville porté par deux membres de l'Ordre traversa le Portail.  
  
Hermione se tenait droite parmis les corps, à côté d'elle, deux hommes. Remus Lupin et Severus Rogue. Plus loin, Mr Weasley tenait la main de son fils cadet. Pas une larme mais une tristesse désarmante était visible dans ses yeux.  
  
.....................  
  
La vie. Hermione se demandait comment la vie continuerait. Aujourd'hui, tout ces évenements. Elle ne réalisait pas que tout cela allait changer sa vie de manière plutôt spectaculaire.  
  
Harry avait détruit le Mal, Ron avait périt avec lui. Tout deux étaient des Héros du monde sorcier. Des héros au coeur purs. Ils étaient entrés dans la légende comme tels. Mais la Vérité était tout autre. Ce qui avait eu lieu cette après-midi là, était totalement different de ce que les gens croyaient et seuls de très rares personnes savaient la verité. Dumbeldore, Rogue, Lupin, Neville et elle.  
  
Le combat n'avait pas été un combat du Bien contre le Mal... non, le combat avait été un combat de Mages Noirs, Harry avait détruit Lord Voldemort en utilisant les mêmes armes, son coeur n'était plus pur. C'était pour cela que cela avait été si destructeur.  
  
Mais le mythe ignorait la vérité et c'était mieux ainsi.  
  
.....................  
  
Les jours qui suivirent, Hermione ne les vécu pas de manière consciente. Ni les semaines, non plus. Les discussion avec Dumbeldore, les interogatoires du Ministère. La presse... tout cela s'estompa. Et un matin, elle se réveilla dans une chambre d'Hotel qu'elle avait loué pour les vacances et une chose lui paru claire.  
  
La vengeance l'aveuglait, elle croyait tout contrôler mais c'était impossible. Trop d'emotions étaient en jeu, trop de souvenirs. Elle ne pouvait pas faire cela, au fond d'elle, elle savait pertinament bien que se venger ne résoudrait rien. Délivrer le monde sorcier, était autre chose que assouvir un besoin bassement personnel. La vengeance ne pouvait pas être un but dans la vie, il fallait quelque chose de plus concret. Un but noble, un but qui se preciserait toute sa vie et ne s'accomplirait que à sa mort. Mais comme toujours plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Darkstein pouvait être un premier objectif. Un moyen de trouver quelque chose de plus concret.  
  
Darkstein, elle ne savait toujours pas comment elle était arrivée sur leurs listes. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment savoir non plus. La rentrée était dans un mois, aujourd'hui elle allait recevoir la liste des fournitures. Un tour par quelques allées serait nécessaire, certainement.  
  
Elle reçu sa lettre comme prévu ce matin là et maintenant elle la lisait en buvant une tasse de thé, seule chose qu'elle était capable d'avaler tôt le matin. La liste était impressionnante...  
  
Cela lui fît penser à Harry, il lui avait lègué tout ces biens. Une fortune dont elle aurait bien besoin pour payer ces études. Les larmes lui montaient déjà aux yeux. Non pas maintenant ! pensa Hermione. Elle posa sa tasse lentement et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Pleurant doucement, pendant quelques instants, avanr de pouvoir se resaisir. Elle était une sorcière riche, mais seule. Riche d'héritages lègués... ses parents et Harry. Tout, elle avait tout perdu. A croire que tout ceux qu'elle aimait mouraient.


	5. Darkstein

> **DARKSTEIN  
  
CHAPITRE 1 : DARKSTEIN.  
  
_Un nouveau départ..._**  
  
Etait- elle maudite? Condamnée à perdre ses amis...  
  
Hermione rassembla ses esprits, ce n'était pas le moment pour ce genre de retrospection. Elle devait aller acheter ces fournitures et cela allais être un bon moment. La liste était longue et elle avait une belle après- midi devant elle.  
  
Elle descendît les escaliers pour se retrouver dans un hall d'Hotel animé et joyeux.  
  
Premiere escale, le Chemin de traverse.  
  
"Bon par où commencer" pensa Hermione. Elle relut sa liste...  
  
_**Livres : **_
> 
> _Potions complexes, guide avancé pour premier cycle universitaire. Par SAR. _
> 
> _Transfiguration. Moyen de défence et d'attaque. Par Alister McTire. _
> 
> _Les arts sombres, pour non- initiés. Par Mordur. _
> 
> _Les sorts et enchantements niveau univeritaire. Par Basul. _
> 
> _L'Occlumencie. Magie noire ou matrise de l'esprit ? Par A. Spirit. _
> 
> _L'Arithmancie livre 8. Par C. Lambotte. _
> 
> _Pouvoirs. Par Tom Riddel. _
> 
> _Sorcellerie et magie, pouvoirs differents ! Par Gandalf.  
_  
_**Accessoires :**_
> 
> _Une baguette magique (elle doit être dans un état impecable !) Il est demandé au élèves d'avoir un balais volant.( N'importe quel modele en état de fonctionner) _
> 
> _Trois chaudrons sont necessaires : Argent taille 2 et Bronze tailles 3et5. Un necessaire à potion complet. Une paire de gants en peau de Dragon ou matériel aux mêmes propriétés. Une paire de lunettes de protections. Un tablier blanc en coton et ignifugé. Une balance en cuivre.  
_  
_**Uniforme :**_ _Le port de l'Uniforme est obligatoire durant toute l'année. Aucune transgression n'est permise. Robes noires sans aucune marque. Chemise blanche._  
  
_**Animal :**_ _La possession d'un animal de companie est permise si celui-ci n'est pas dérangeant pour le reste des personnes vivantes dans votre maison.  
_  
Bien, bien... Les livres d'abord ! Quand Hermione sortit de chez Flourish et Bott, elle avait l'impression d'être écrassée par des tonnes de savoir. Et c'est ce qu'elle était... Avant qu'elle ne se souvienne qu'elle était une sorcière. Un coup de baguette et les livres étaient dans sa poche.  
  
Dans les accesoires elle n'avait que les gants, la baguette biensûr et le balais de Harry (Un Griffin's)... quelques magasins plus tard, Hermione se dirigea vers « Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers ». Elle n'avait pas de robes noires sans insignes de Poudlard... et le reste de ses habits était moldu.  
  
"Bonjour Mademoiselle, que puis-je faire pour vous ?" Demanda la sorcière en mauve.  
  
"Bonjour, il me faudrait des robes noires pour Darkstein."  
  
"Darkstein ! En voilà une université brillante. Peu de sorciers y sont acceptés..." « Je sais » pensa Hermione pendant que la sorcière lui tournait autour prenant des mesures dans tous les sens.  
  
Ensuite, la sorcière disparu au fond de la boutique et revient avec de superbes robes noires. Au touché, elle étaient très douces et légères. Hermione enfilla le tout avec une impression de pur bonheur. Elle n'avait jamais porté d'habits qui lui donnait cette impression de grandeur, de force et qui la rendait si sûre d'elle.  
  
Elle se regarda dans la glasse, les robes lui allaient parfaitement, soulignant discretement ses formes parfaites.  
  
"Jamais vue de jeune fille aussi élégante ! Mademoiselle ses robes sont pour vous !"  
  
"Oui, je dois bien dire que je me suis plus sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps. Ce tissu est merveilleux.. qu'est-ce que c'est ?"  
  
"Un mélange de cashmire, de velours et de coton. Très résistant ! Ceux qui ont été élèves à Darkstein ne veulent en général rien d'autre après."  
  
Le prix aussi était résistant, mais Hermione ne regarda pas beaucoup... Elle acheta deux robes noires et même une troisième bleue foncée pour sortir.  
  
Ce soir là en rentrant à l'Hotel, Hermione se sentait beaucoup mieux. Cette sortie lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Elle repensa soudain à la clairière ou elle avait laissée ses amis. Puis, il y eu comme un flash dans son esprit, elle se souvenait de quelque chose...  
  
Le tissus... oui, elle l'avait déjà senti quelque part. Mais qui le portait ? Pas moyen de se souvenir. Et la phrase de madame Guipure. « Ceux qui ont été élèves à Darkstein ne veulent en général rien d'autre après. » Elle devait connaître quelqu'un qui avait été à Darkstein. Où qui portait ce tissus en tout cas.  
  
........................  
  
Le jour de la rentrée arriva, plus vite que Hermione ne l'aurait cru. Ses bagages en poche, elle prit le portauloin pour Darkstein. Elle avait laissé Pattenrond au professeur McGonagall, elle doutait en effet que celui- ci n'apprécie le voyage en Portauloin. Hedwige, qu'elle avait héritée de Harry, la rejoindrait en volant jusque là. Selon les recherches qu'elle avait faites, Darkstein se situait en Transylvanie...  
  
Elle senti enfin le sol sous ses pieds, elle détestait vraiment ce moyen de déplacement. Remise du voyage, elle regarda autour d'elle. D'autres élèves arrivaient, tous en noir comme elle et pour la pluspart des hommes. Elle regarda plus attentivement, était elle la seule fille de toute l'universit ? Ah ! non, il y en avait d'autres bien que fort peu.  
  
Ils étaient dans une grande cour pavée, entourée par des batiments dans un style néo-gothique aurait dit Hermione.  
  
Un grand homme en robes vertes et argent vît se placer au milieu d'eux. En tout, les élèves devaient être une vingtaine.  
  
"Bienvenue à Darkstein !" De plus près, l'homme était incontestablement beau, son visage était très aristocratique, il avait les yeux gris couleur de l'argent et les cheveux poivre et sel courts. Quelque chose chez lui plût tout de suite à Hermione.  
  
"Je suis Marcus Darkmoor, le recteur de l'Université." Il balaya les élèves du regard. "Vous êtes tous là comme je vois. Bien. Vous tous ici êtes l'élite du monde sorcier. Par votre travail ou vos dons ! Durant vos études ici, nous attendons le meilleur de vous. Voilà les professeurs et moi vous souhaitons la bienvenue. Maintenant, vous allez être appelés pour la répartition dans les differentes maisons. "  
  
Il se retourna et alla se placer au milieu de professeurs semblait-il. Hermione ne les avait pas vus avant. Il n'y avait pas de choixpeau, remarqua Hermione. Un autre homme s'avanca une liste dans les mains.  
  
"Bonjour mesdemoiselles et messieurs. Je suis le professeur Sark, je donne les cours de transfiguration. La répartition est simple et n'a pas pour but de crée une rivalité entre les élèves. C'est pour des questions pratiques que nous vous séparont. Nous allons vous répartir en quatres goupes de cinqs. Chaque groupe aura une maison, un professeur sera le chef de maison et vous surveillera. " Il fît une pause prennant un air moins sévère.  
  
"Sous la direction du professeur Sloane, la première maison sera composée de : Alan Drake, Yui Chang, Mercedès Corday, Aristophèle Carthos et Igor Patowszy."  
  
Hermione regarda les cinqs élèves partir en suivant un petit professeur aux cheveux et barbe grise coupé court.  
  
"Sous la direction du professeur Zu-Lang, la seconde maison sera composée de : Lao Gangi, Blaize Zabani, Loïc Casterman, Jean-Pierre de Montlieu et Aliston Hertz."  
  
Hermione se surprit à penser qu'elle aurait bien aimé être dans se groupe quand elle vu le professeur Zu-Lang. Grand, tein jaune et yeux bridés, il avait quelque chose de sauvage respirant la steppe aride.  
  
Sark continua.  
  
"Sous la direction du professeur Morgenstern, le troisième maison sera composée de : Alexandre Mikerinov, Marcus von Schönnberg, Massimo Rinaldi, Hugues Moranville et Era Mitchels."  
  
Hermione regarda autour d'elle, tandis que les menbres de la troisième maison partaient en suivant une élégante sorcière, ils n'étaient plus que cinqs et elle allait vivre durant cette année avec les quatres garçons qui l'entourait. Les autres filles (en tout elles n'étaient que quatres) avaient été réparties au nombre du une par maison.  
  
"Et en fin, sous la direction du professeur Duroc, la quatrième maison sera composée de : Hadrien Turn, Darco Luthor, Xang Chu, Hermione Granger et Chronos Mordor."  
  
Hermione suivît le mouvement de groupe vers le professeur Duroc. L'homme était assez grand, mince cheveux bruns coupés courts, il portait de longues robes de la même couleur que ces cheveux. Il était assez beau, pensa Hermione.  
  
Ils passèrent un porche...


	6. Duroc

> **CHAPITRE 2 : DUROC.**  
  
Ils passèrent un porche et arrivèrent dans une allée paisible, le soleil jouait dans les feuilles des arbres. Et Hermione ne pût s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aimait déjà cet endroit. Quelques mêtres plus loin, ils arrivèrent dans ce qui semblait être une petite ville. Et c'était bien le cas, une petite ville estudiantine et entièrement sorcière. Un peu comme Pré-au-Lard qui aurait été revisité façon Eton, pensa Hermione.  
  
Le groupe s'arrêta devant une maison du même style que l'école, néo- gothique. Prèsque tout d'ailleurs était du même style, comme si toutes les habitations avaient été construites à la même époque. La maison semblait assez grande et sombre. Le professeur Duroc se retourna, faisant face au groupe des cinqs élèves qui allaient désormais vivre dans cette maison avec lui.  
  
"Bon et bien, bienvenu à Darkstein. Nous somme devant ce qui sera votre maison durant vos études ici. Le mot de passe de la semaine est : Unleash Hell. Comme le professeur Sark vous l'a dit je suis le professeur Christophe Duroc." Il poussa la porte et pria à tout le monde d'entrer. Hermione avait raison, la maison était spacieuse. Le Hall de taille raisonnable les contenaient tous sans problèmes. Elle aimait la décoration même si celle-ci était fortement gothique, gothique sorcier biensûr avec dragons, griffons et autres créatures magiques en grand nombre et surtout une grande prédominance du noir et du gris comme couleurs.  
  
"Ceci est le hall d'entrée comme vous pouvez vous en douter. Venez, suivez moi..." il se dirigea vers une porte droite. "nous sommes maintenant dans le salon ou pièce commune. " La pièce ressemblait en effet à la pièce commune des Gryffondor à Poudlard. Une grande cheminée, des canapés comfortables, des tables, des étagères avec quelques livres...  
  
Le professeur Duroc continua la visite en se dirigeant vers une autre salle. La cuisine et salle à manger, qui comme elle faisait office des deux était extrèmement spacieuse. Hermione se sentit terriblement bien dans ces lieux. La cuisine semblais être un mélange de cuisine sorcière et moldue, avec entre autre un percolateur chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu que dans le monde moldu. Elle regardait autour d'elle avec émerveillement tout comme ses camarades.  
  
Les étagères avec les quelques livres étaient insignifiantes comparées à la pièce suivante. Une bibliothèque splendide, entièrement en bois. L'odeur des livres et du savoir qu'ils contenaient, les reliures en cuir. Elle se sentait vraiment chez elle. Le professeur Duroc leur expliqua qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une « copie » d'une vraie bibliothèque qui se trouvait à l'Unif.  
  
Ils avaient terminé le tour du rez-de-chaussée et se dirigeaient à l'étage maintenant. Enfin les deux étages... Le premier contenait quatres chambres avec une grande salle de bain. Les quatres garçons auraient leurs quartiers là. Il y avait un grand palier qui pouvait faire office de mini- pièce commune. Le second étage ou plutôt une mansarde était pour Hermione et le professeur Duroc. Elle s'y dirigea donc pour aller découvrir les lieux.  
  
Il y avait deux chambres... Ouf pensa Hermione, qui craîgnait le pire en montant les escaliers. Sa chambre était spacieuse avec un lit qui paraîsait comfortable, un bureau et un fauteuil, une armoire et un canapé. La chambre en face était pour le professeur Duroc.  
  
Et, et oh joie ! Décidement elle était benie par les Dieux ! Une seule salle de Bain pour eux deux...  
  
Les autres filles devaient elles aussi partager leur salle de bain avec leur professeur ? pensa-t-elle en ayant une pointe de jalousie envers Aliston Hertz et en plaignant Mercedès Corday.  
  
Quelle galère ! Elle qui avait déjà eu beaucoup de mal à partager la salle de bain avec les autres filles à Poudlard, quand elle était en dortoir... Qu'est-ce que cela allait être si elle devait partager la salle de bain avec son professeur. Elle repensa encore à l'homme qui allait vivre en face de sa chambre durant un an. La première impression était toujours très importante pour Hermione et dans ce cas-ci, la première impression avait été très bonne. De plus physiquement... Il avait quelque chose qui lui plaisait.  
  
Elle avait hâte d'en apprendre plus sur lui et sur les autres garçons avec lesquels elle allait vivre, bien que aucun ne lui avait particulièrement tapé dans l'oeil. Elle regarda autour d'elle, sa chambre... Elle allait vivre ici désormais, pour un an. Les événements de l'année passée revinrent, comme ils le faisaient toujours au moments où elle s'y attendait le moins. Elle revit la plaine, les corps, ses amis, le professeur Rogue... Elle avait envie de le voir.  
  
Pour se changer les esprits, elle descendit. Elle voulait aller faire connaissance avec ses nouveaux compagnons. En suivant le bruit, elle arriva dans la bibliothèque. Seulement trois des garçons étaient là, ainsi que le professeur Duroc.  
  
"Et voici la gente feminine de la maison qui fait une apparition." Le professeur Duroc lui sourit et la dirigea vers un fauteuil. "Nous sommes entrain de faire connaissance, pour que tout le monde se comprenne, nous parlerons en Latin. Cela ne vous pose pas de probleme, j'espère ?"  
  
"Non, pas du tout, professeur Duroc." Repondis Hermione dans son meilleur Latin. Tandis que les autres l'imitèrent.  
  
"Parfait... Et bien honneur aux dames, je supose."  
  
Hermione sourit à cela, elle allait devoir s'habituer. "Bien, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, j'étai étudiante à Poudlard, en Angleterre. Ma langue maternelle est le français et ma langue paternelle l'anglais, en plus je parle l'Espagnol, l'Allemand, le Grec ancien et le Latin. Voilà, que dire de plus ?"  
  
"C'est parfait pour commencer, Mademoiselle Granger."  
  
Le tour passa au garçon qui était à sa droite. Il était grand, les cheveux bruns ébouriffés et d'environ cinqs centimetres de long, ses yeux bruns égalements et qui pétillaient de malice, mais pas tant que le professeur Dumbeldore. Il avait l'air un peu gauche, pourtant quelque chose de très sympatique ressortait de l'ensemble.  
  
"Bonjour, je m'appel Hadrien Turn, j'étais étudiant à Gunterberg, en Allemagne. Ma langue maternelle est l'Allemand, je parle également l'Anglais, le Tchèque, le Danois, le Latin et le Grec ancien. Je crois que on peut passer au prochain..."  
  
"Oui, Monsieur Turn, je le crois également."  
  
Le suivant avait les cheveux blonds et les portaient très courts, ses yeux étranges étaient mauves, quelque chose de froid et de dangereux émanait de lui. Il était de taille normale et athlétique, tout chez lui semblait appartenir au monde magique. Probablement une de ses familles au sang tellement pur, que le magique ressortait jusqu'à être visible. Il avait l'air manipulateur et puissant. Elle le garderait à l'oeil.  
  
"C'est mon tour comme je vois. Je me nomme Dracolumnius Marcus Ceptimius Maximus Felix Aurelius Luthor. Mais je crois que Draco Luthor est plus simple et plus commode. Je suis originaire de Transylvanie, mais j'ai vécu la plupart de ma vie dans le monde entier. Je parle le Russe, le Roumain, le Bulgare, l'Allemand, le Français, l'Anglais, l'Espagnol, l'Italien, le Japonais, trois dialectes Africains, deux Indiens, ainsi que le Grec ancien et le Latin, biensûr. J'ai fait mes études dans diverses écoles que je ne vais pas citer, mais mes deux dernières années étaient Korndur, ici en Transylvanie avec Chronos, qui est en-haut entrain de déballer ses affaires. Voilà, je crois que j'en ai dit assez."  
  
"Merci, Monsieur Luthor."  
  
Tous le monde était un peu abassourdis par le nombre de langues que parlaient, Darco. Seize, c'était énorme. Hermione était époustouflée. Le dernier des garçons était de type asiatique, cheveux noirs biensûr, yeux bridés foncés, il avait l'air plutôt Taï ou Mongol. Mais Hermione n'y connaissait pas grand chose. Il respirait le mystère de l'Orient.  
  
"On me nomme Xang Chu. Je viens des steppes arides de Mongolie. Je parle six langues asiatiques, l'Anglais, le Russe, un peu de Français et comme vous tous le Grec ancien et le Latin. J'ai fait mes études dans un monastère buddiste, le nom traduit signifie, Lumière de l'Elévation. Et je suis ravis d'être ici auprès de vous."  
  
"Nous le sommes aussi, Monsieur Chu. Voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'à me presenter. Je suis le Professeur Christophe Duroc, comme vous le savez déjà. J'enseigne plusieurs matières differentes ou plutot differentes parties de la même matière, ici à l'Universitée de Darkstein. J'ai été étudiant à Beauxbâtons en France, puis ici à Darkstein. Cela fait la deuxième année que je donne cours. Je parle suffisament de langues que pour vous comprendre quelle que soit la langue que vous utilisez." Il ajouta. "Oui, même vous Monsieur Luthor. J'ai beaucoup voyagé dans le monde entier et j'ai une très bonne connaissance du monde Moldu, si l'un de vous à une question il pourra toujours me la poser. La machine noire dans la cuisine est un percolateur et j'y tiens **particulièrement**, cela sert à faire du café. Alors si vous ne savez pas vous en servir, abstenez vous et venez me demander. Je crois que maintenant vous pouvez tous aller déballer vos affaires. Je vous appelerai quand la cuisine sera prette. C'est moi qui m'y colle aujourd'hui. Nous aurons un elf demain."  
  
.....................  
  
A quelques kilomêtres de là, le professeur Severus Rogue dégustait avec nonchalance un bon verre de vodka. Goût qui lui venait de son passé dans les pays de l'Est. Il la prenait sec avec un glaçon ou deux.  
  
Il était seul chez lui, enfin seul ! Pas d'élèves, pas de collèges pour venir l'interompre toutes les heures, pas de Dumbeldore pour venir lui dire d'aller manger ou de s'amuser. Et heureusement son père était loin.  
  
Il n'était plus revenu depuis si longtemps ... trop longtemps. Le château de son enfance lui avait manqué. Pas les gens qui l'avait habité, il n'avait jamais eu un grand sens de la famille, mais les lieux, l'ambience et ses souvenirs. Des souvenirs, il en avait de toutes sortes. Mais avec le temps les mauvais souvenirs s'effacent, pas tous, mais beaucoups. C'est heureux sinon, il serait probablement fou. Mais il avait aussi été heureux, pas souvent.  
  
Ici, il était chez lui, ici il était près de ce qu'il aimait. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître... Et oui, il aimait certaines choses. Et puis ici, il était loin de tous ses élèves insuportables, rien que cela c'était beaucoup.


	7. Home Sweet Home

> **CHAPITRE 3 : HOME SWEET HOME.**  
  
Ils allaient avoir un Elf de maison. Rien que cette pensée lui rappela son combat et la SALE, et avec cela ses amis, les années à Poudlard. Elle avait l'envie de fuir...  
  
Hermione, s'enterra dans sa chambre. Et s'assit sur le lit confirmant son intuition, celui-ci était confortable. Elle resta là quelques instants, s'imprègnant des lieux qui allaient être siens. Elle aurait voulu prendre une bonne douche, pour se changer les idées mais la simple pensée que le professeur Duroc puisse la voir en peignoir l'horrifiait.  
  
Elle se mît donc à déballer ses affaires. Et à faire de cette chambre, sa chambre à part entière. Elle installa ses bouquins de cours et les autres plus de « Loisirs » sur une étagère. Mis à part, Magie sans baguette, qu'elle réserva pour son chevet.  
  
Elle déposa sur le bureau tout les accessoirs qu'elle avait, calculatrice, agrafeuse, perforatrice, attaches trombonnes... Tout des objets moldus qu'elle trouvait particulièrement utiles pour une bonne organisation. Et le dernier né était un PC portable avec connection à internet par sattelite.  
  
De quoi faire des recherches plus aprofondies et communiquer avec Neville à qui elle avait appris le maniment des Ordinateurs. Elle n'avait pas vécu toutes ces années dans le monde moldu pour ensuite rejeter toutes les bonnes inventions.  
  
Sur les murs elle n'accrocha rien sinon « leur » blason qui rassemblait leurs quatres animaux d'amimagi (Rappel car on ne peut pas se souvenir de tout ! Lynx noir : Hermione, Tigre noir : Harry, Renard roux : Ron, Lion blanc : Neville). C'était un grand poster qu'ils avaient tous recus en cadeau de Lupin. Mon Dieu, pensa Hermione. Il y avait déjà et seulement un an de cela...  
  
Et soudain, ils lui manquaient. Elle ne reverait plus jamais les deux « hommes de sa vie » et Neville s'était éloigné peu à peu d'elle. Tout les deux portaient une blessure trop grande et trop semblable que pour se gérrir. Chaque fois qu'ils se revoyaient, c'était pire. Ils n'avaient plus rien et ils avaient trop en commun en même temps. Car ce qui les réunissait, cette amitié, était trop liée à Harry et Ron. Par Ordinateur cela devenait different, c'est pour cela qu'elle lui avait appris.  
  
Elle avait soudain une terrible envie de pleurer, mais elle se reteint laissant cela pour ce soir dans son lit. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Rapidement, avant d'ouvrir la porte elle alla verifier que ses yeux n'étaient pas trop rouges. Ouf, ca allait.  
  
"Oui ?" demanda-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. Devant elle se tenait un des gas de sa maison, il était grand à l'air sombre, les yeux aux reflets rouges mais il avait aussi un sourir charmant.  
  
"On peut manger, le repas est prêt. Je me présente, Chronos Mordor. Avant, j'étais à Korndur, une école ici en Transylvanie. Et toi ?" dit il en Latin. La langue internationnale des sorciers Hermione avait suivit des cours intensifs de Latin durant plusieurs étés, heureusement.  
  
"Je suis Hermione Granger et avant j'étais à Poudlard en Angleterre." Ils se sèrerent la main et se redirent ensemble vers la salle à manger. Durant le court trajet, elle réussis néanmoins à en apprendre beaucoup sur le jeune homme. Il parlait le Russe, le Suédois, le Français, l'Anglais, l'Allemand, le Grec ancien et le Latin et était d'une famille ancienne de Transylvanie.  
  
Comme devait bientôt le découvrir, Hermione, vivre sans arrêt avec des garçons avait des avantages et des inconvegnients mais les avantages vallaient le coup !  
  
Elle était leurs "Fille". Et ils étaient donc tous attentif à son bien- être. L'après-midi se passa très bien. Ils fîrent tous plus ample connaissance et allèrent faire un tour dans la ville, qui était en fait assez petite. Les quatres garçons avaient tous une culture et une intelligence incroyable et elle se sentaient entre égaux, c'était presque la première fois qu'elle ne se sentait pas spéciale. Qu'elle n'était pas une genre de bête curieuse que tout le monde regardait. Elle aimait ce sentiment, elle aimait sentir la compétition qui éxistait déjà entre-eux alors que les cours n'avaient pas encore commencer. Cela la motivait terriblement  
  
.....................  
  
Ah ! L'air frais de la campagne... Le bonheur d'avoir le vent dans les cheveux, de sentir et d'entendre la nature. Il avait presque oublié. Enterré dans ses cachots, penché au-dessus d'un chaudron dans lequelle une potion migotait gentillement était certainement quelque chose de merveilleux mais pas comparable à ça !  
  
Il marchait pensif, réflechissant sur tout ce qu'il avait accomplit durant ces 18 années. Tant de temps à chercher un moyen de detruire le Mal. Il se détestait de penser cela mais, peut-être que Dumbledore avait raison, peut-être qu'il avait voulu se détruire lui aussi.  
  
Et il avait échoué...  
  
Il était temps qu'il revienne chez lui, temps qu'il redevienne celui qu'il était avant de rencontrer Lord Voldemort, ou plutot celui qu'il aurait été si il n'avait pas rencontré Lord Voldemort et qu'il avait suivit le chemin qui lui était destiné. Demain, il irait faire un tour en ville.  
  
.....................  
  
Quand Hermione se reveilla ce matin là, elle était prête à jurer qu'elle n'avait jamais, de toute sa vie aussi bien dormi. Pourtant, elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir prit quoiquece soit. Encore vaguement endormie, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain avec un essui à la main. Une bonne douche lui ferait du bien. Ne serait-ce que pour la sortir du sommeil qui l'entourait.  
  
Elle leva sa main pour frapper à la porte, juste pour être sure de ne pas tomber sur son professeur dans une tenue indescente ou plutôt pas de tenue du tout ! Quand celle-ci s'ouvrit revellant un, un...  
  
Un magnifique torse, visiblement masculin et viril. Heureusement les parties inferieures était délicatement dissimulées sous une serviette de bain. Une minuscule serviette de bain. Remarqua Hermione, en devenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Elle était soudainement bien réveillée.  
  
"Pardon, professeur je ne savais pas que, enfin." Bredouilla-t-elle.  
  
"Ce n'est rien Mademoiselle Granger. Je sortais comme vous voyez. " Il avanca en direction de sa chambre, l'air le plus naturel du monde et un nuage d'air chaud et humide le suivant. Puis s'arreta avant d'entre dans sa chambre et il ajouta. "Vous vous levez toujours aussi tôt, Mademoiselle Granger ?"  
  
Mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps de lui repondre car sans attendre la réponse, il rentra dans sa chambre. Il lui fallu quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne sorte de son état de, non le mot était trop fort mais cela expliquait le mieux ce qu'elle ressentait, choc.  
  
La tension se relachant, c'est une Hermione légèrement hilare qui alla prendre une bonne douche... froide. Pour tenter de sortir de son esprit cette pensée terrible ! Le professeur Duroc avait un corps de Dieu !  
  
.....................  
  
Les cours commencaient dans dix minutes et cette fois-ci c'est une Hermione très inquiète qui suivait ses nouveaux amis. Comment cela allait-il se passer ? Allait-elle aimer les cours ? Les garçons semblaient tout autant inquièts qu'elle, si ce n'était Draco, un garçon à part celui-là.  
  
Tu verra bien, lui souflait une petite voix interieure, calme toi. Rien de grave ne peut t'arriver.  
  
Une autre voix hurlait des mots incompréhensibles mais de panique et Hermione se demanda si elle ne devenait pas légèrmement folle. Finallement, la voix de la raison gagna, plus calme et définitivement plus séduisante. Elle avait toujours néanmoins l'estomac en boule.  
  
Ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce, en face d'eux, le professeur Sark et Marcus Darkmoor les attendaient. La pièce malgrès ses dimensions était acceuillante, ils apprirent que ce serait leur auditoire. Le lieu où les cours théoriques seraient donnés par les professeurs. Les cours pratiques se donnant dans des lieux plus spécifiques.  
  
Après une brève introduction sur quelques points importants, le premier cours commença.  
  
Arts sombres avec le professeur Sloane. Le cours fût passionnant et palpitant. Hermione reçu à la fin du cours son horaire. Il était assez espacé, bien qu'elle ait prit toutes les options. Elle avait maintenant une heure de temps libre.  
  
Comme elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule, elle quitta le groupe, en fait la plupart se séparèrent pour découvrir la ville par leurs propres moyens et suivant leurs intérêts personnels. Hermione se prommena un peu dans un parc, puis partit à la recherche d'une librairie. Elle voulait s'imprègner des lieux.  
  
.....................  
  
Il marchait dans la ville de son enfance, direction le coiffeur. Il était temps de passer à autre chose et les cheveux longs si prisés quand il était mangemort qui lui faisait maintenant horreur. Il fallait changer, pour devenir un nouvel homme.  
  
Il aurait put s'en occuper magiquement, mais l'act avait quelque chose de plus définitif. D'ailleurs, c'était plus durable et cela avait toujours l'air plus naturel et fini.  
  
En sortant de chez le coiffeur son regard s'arrêta sur une silouette famillière. Une jeune femme de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle portait des robes qui lui allait vraiment bien et elle avait l'air, tellement plus mature que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Pour preuve son esprit s'était référé à elle comme jeune femme et pas jeune fille. Mais déjà, elle était devant lui, elle avait traversé la route sans même qu'il ne le remarque.  
  
"Professeur Rogue ?" Elle lui sourit comme si elle venait de faire une découverte. "Je suis étonnée de vous voir ici, mais surtout ravie. Vous venez souvent jusqu'ici ?"  
  
"C'est rare que je descende en ville" répondit-il machinalement. Il se maudit interieurement. Le jeune femme en face de lui était trop intelligente pour ne pas comprendre... Il pouvait voir dans ses yeux le chemin que son cerveau faisait. "Avant que vous ne me posiez la question. Oui, j'ai une propriété à quelques kilometres d'ici. Maintemant si vous vouliez bien m'excuser, j'ai encore des courses à faire."  
  
"Attendez professeur. Je... vous ne pouvez pas partir comme cela alors que l'on viens seulement de se revoir. On devrait peut-être aller boir un café, vous ne pouvez pas déjà partir."  
  
"Si Mademoiselle Granger, je le peux parfaitement. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce que je vais faire." Gronda-t-il espèrant dissuader la jeune femme d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. "Maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne journée."  
  
"Un chose juste, professeur !" ajouta-elle quand il avait déjà tourné le dos pour partir. Elle attendit qu'il lui fît face à nouveau avant d'ajouter. "J'aime beaucoup votre nouvelle coiffure. Les cheveux courts vous vont très bien."  
  
Et sur ce elle prît la poudre d'escampette avant qu'il ait même le temps de ciller. Arg ! cette fille va me rendre fou. Comment fait-elle cela ? Il n'y avait qu'elle qui faisait son cœur s'emballer pour un rien, il n'y avait qu'elle qui le laissait sans voix ou incapable de s'exprimer clairement. Par quelle magie ? Il avait envi de faire repouser ses cheveux soudainement...  
  
.....................  
  
Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait complimenté le professeur Rogue ! Et même avant cela, elle avait osé l'aborder en pleine rue. Elle devenait folle ou quoi ?  
  
Hermione Granger redescends tout de suite sur terre ! s'ordonna-t-elle. C'était le professeur Rogue, bon sang. Toujours égal à lui-même, toujours aussi désagréable et injuste. Celui qui l'avait insultée, rabaissée, humilliée. Celui qui n'aurait pas hésité une seconde avant de la faire expulser de l'école, celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie deux fois, celui qui l'avait protégée. Ajouta une voix qui venait du fond de son cœur.  
  
Tout cela était compliqué. Vraiment très compliqué.  
  
Hermione se rendit à son prochain cours en essayant de penser le moins possible à son ancien professeur. Et cela s'avera encore plus difficile durant le prochain cours qui était potions. Cours donné par le professeur Duroc. Ho ! joie... la vision de ce matin la hantait et le tout mélangé à des pensées genre : le professeur Rogue aurait fait comme ci ou comme ça. N'arrangeait rien, bien au contraire.  
  
Le cours était, malgrès tout, passionnant bien que très difficile à suivre pour Hermione. Les autres cours de la journée se passèrent sans encombres et c'est exténuée que Hermione rentra dans sa chambre à la fin de la journée. Et dire que cela allait être comme cela tous les jours... C'était passionnant certes, mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pouvait plus réflechir correctement, elle n'avait plus envie de bouger de sa chambre.  
  
Elle avait néanmoins envie de revoir Rogue ou de lui envoyer un hibou, mais le seconde solition lui paraissait un peu... comment dire ? Enfin, elle n'allait surement pas le faire bien qu'elle en ait l'envie.  
  
A la place elle écrivit à ses professeurs de Poudlard, pour leur conter sa première journée à Darkstein, puis elle écrivit un E-mail à Neville. Elle s'était promise de garder le contact avec tout le monde et elle comptait bien le faire. Elle écrirait au professeur Rogue un autre jours, quand elle aurait ses idées un peu plus fixées. Si elle ne l'avait pas vu aujourd'hui, elle lui aurait aussi écris mais leurs rencontre changeait quelques détails.


	8. Halloween

> **CHAPITRE 4 : HALOWEEN.**  
  
Les semaines de cours passèrent, Hermione découvrît que la magie n'avait comme limite que l'imagination du sorcier et qu'elle avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, car tout était possible. Ou presque...  
  
Le professeur Duroc et elle étaient parvenus à un arrangement pour les heures et ce n'est plus que très rarement qu'ils se revoyaient dans la salle de bain. Les quatres garçons étaient charmants, enfin hommes... Elle était « leurs fille » Statu que Hermione aimait beaucoup. Avec Harry et Ron, elle avait toujours eu l'impression d'être une genre d'entité sans sexe. Les deux garçons préferant en être ignorants.  
  
Les jours racoursissaient et refroidissaient doucement, et Halloween approchait. Elle n'avait plus revu le professeur Rogue mais pourtant un coin de son esprit ne pouvait s'empècher d'être avec lui.  
  
..................  
  
A Darkstein pour Halloween, il n'y avait pas de bal. Le nombre d'hommes étant bien superieur au nombre de femmes. A la place, il y avait une sorte de réunion. On discutait en petits groupes ou des débats se mettaient en place.  
  
C'était autre chose que cette cohue qu'il avait eu a suporter durant tant d'années. L'Esprit se révelait, c'était pour lui la seule façon civilisée d'évoluer en société. Et même si il n'était certainement pas prêt à l'admettre, cela lui avait beaucoup manqué.  
  
Les années qu'il avait passées à Darkstein avaient été heureuses, pas parfaites mais il avait trouvé quelque chose qu'il n'y avait pas ailleurs. Il s'était fait de vrais amis là-bas. Pas des gens qui s'interessaient à son rang, sa maîtrise des Potions ou à la fortune dont il devait hériter. Il était entouré de gens qui le voyaient tel qu'il était ou voulait bien le montrer.  
  
Mangemort, il l'était déjà à l'époque, ses amis lui avaient montré une autre voie. Même si le déclic ne se fît que plus tard. Mais ça, c'est un terrain glissant.  
  
Aujourd'hui, il s'habilla avec plus d'attention avant de ce rendre à l'assemblée. Ce soir, elle serait là. Même si il se refusait formellement à y penser de façon consciente, elle serait là. Les robes noires ne changaient pas, mais elles étaient impecables, ces cheveux maintenant courts étaient propres et il avait laissé pousser un bouc, il voulait changer. Et il avait découvert que cela lui allait plutôt bien.  
  
............  
  
Hermione était dans tout ses états dans moins de dix minutes elle devait ce rendre à cette assemblée de Haloween. Et elle n'était certainement pas prête ! Elle pouvait entendre les garçons en-bas qui étaient déjà prêts.  
  
Quand le professeur Duroc vînt frapper à sa porte en disant qu'ils n'attendaient que elle, elle était heureusement et miraculeusement habillée et convenable. La magie est formidable pour certaines choses...  
  
Ils quittèrent la maison tous ensembles, rigolants à une nouvelle blague de Hadrien, le farçeur de la bande. La nuit était très calme et plus douce que les derniers jours. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient, d'autres groupes étaient visibles. Hermione salua ceux qu'elle connaîssaient, c'est- à-dire presque tout le monde. En deux mois, elle avait été approchée par presque toute l'Université. Après tout elle avait été l'amie de Harry Potter.  
  
Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle de réunion, un endroit agréable et chaleureux qui poussait à la confidence. Bien que pour l'instant tout soit disposé pour le dîner, grandes tables et chaises. Quelques elfs de maison en livrée noire et or portaient de lourds plateaux couverts de coupes de champagne et de jus.  
  
Le groupe se sépara et Hermione se dirigea doucement vers un coin tranquille, duquel elle pourrait observer les differentes personnes qui composaient l'assemblée, avant de peut-être, plus tard dans la soirée, se joindre à une ou l'autre conversation.  
  
Son arrivée qu'elle avait voulue discrete, fût remarquée, et même mise en lumière quand le Directeur Darkmoor vînt en personne, lui serrer la main. Chose qu'il ne faisait que rarement et seulement pour les personnes qu'il jugeais exceptionnelles. Mais cela, Hermione l'ignorait, bien qu'elle remarqua de nombreux regards envieux. Il y eu un blanc dans l'assemblée durant quelques secondes, puis les activitées reprirent leurs cours.  
  
Hermione repris son tour de la salle comme si de rien étais, ignorante de l'honneur qui venait de lui être fait. Elle cherchait un lieu d'observation tranquille.  
  
Et elle le trouvea. Sur une genre d'estrade discrete, dans un coin obscur, elle trouvea un canapé et s'y installa. Quelque chose, pourtant. Respirant lentement et profondément, elle huma l'air... LUI. Il était là, pas loin ou il était passé. Lentement, elle se retourna.  
  
............  
  
Condamnés à se retrouver dans les mêmes endroits !  
  
............  
  
Il était là, dans l'ombre près d'une fenêtre qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée en venant. Il avait l'air plus sombre encore que d'habitude. Son apparance avait légèrement changé, lui donnant un air plus sombre et inatteignable que d'habitude.  
  
Elle se leva et alla vers lui, leurs yeux les uns dans les autres. Ses yeux noirs, dans lesquels elle pouvait lire de l'ennui. Et surtout, qu'il n'avait pas envi de la voir, elle l'agaçait. Elle devait néanmoins lui parler, lui dire... dire quoi ? Sa reconnaissance, sa tristesse, son envie de plus, mais de quoi ? Ce sentiment qui depuis, depuis un mois grandissait lentement, sans vouloir se définir.  
  
"Bonsoir, professeur Rogue."  
  
"Mademoiselle Granger" répondit-il avec une légère réverence de la tête. Une reconnaissance de son existance, sa façon de la saluer mais en essayant de lui dire « partez ! ».  
  
"Venez donc vous asseoir sur le canapé avec moi. Je vous jure de ne pas vous mordre, ni d'essayer de vous faire vous amuser, ni même de vous forcer à parler."  
  
Le marché était cellé, il la suivit et ils s'assirent, aussi loin l'un de l'autre que possible, sur le canapé. Hermione pouvait sentir sa présence, ce sentiment lui apportait une sécurité qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie auprès de personne d'autre. Il était un pilier dans sa vie, au même titre si pas plus que Dumbeldore.  
  
Tout les deux dans l'ombre, sans un mouvement, deux chasseurs à l'affût de connaissances, d'indices sur qui étaient les autres autour d'eux. Certaines personnes vînrent saluer Rogue, comme un vieil ami que l'on a plus vu depuis si longtemps qui nous paraît étranger. Et c'est ce qu'il devait être à leurs yeux : Le camarade qui à prit une autre route.  
  
A la fin de la soirée, Hermione allait partir quand le Directeur Darkmoor trois verres à la main, vînt s'asseoir entre elle et Rogue.  
  
"Bonsoir Severus. Mademoiselle Granger. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne soirée, tous les deux." Dit-il en leurs donnant chacun un verre.  
  
"Excellente Marcus, merci de m'avoir convié à cette réunion." Répondit Severus.  
  
"Très bonne merci, Monsieur le Directeur" Ajouta Hermione.  
  
Marcus Darkmoor se retourna légèrement vers Rogue et lui demanda :  
  
"Cela fait du bien de revoir les lieux où l'on à passer de si belles années, n'est-ce pas ? Je nous revois encore tout les deux aux cours. On faisaient une sacrée équipe, toi et moi."  
  
"Je m'en souviens, Marcus. Je me souviens aussi et que trop bien de la façon dont nous nous sommes séparés." Sa voix était amère et les reproches palpables. "Et je le regrette. Tout les deux avions nos torts, mais je crois que j'en avais plus que toi." Rogue rajouta beaucoup plus bas, presque secretement. "Pour cela, je voulais venir ce soir te demander pardon, mon ami. Et te dire que je veux à nouveau devenir l'un des vôtres."  
  
"Tu n'a jamais été consideré autrement, mon ami. D'autres doutaient, mais moi je savais que tout était faux, que tu jouais un jeu dangereux. J'ai attendu, observé et parfois aidé." Il souriait maintenant. "Et j'avais raison."  
  
.............  
  
Hermione repensa souvent à cette étrange moment dont elle avait été témoin, les mois passèrent. Et elle ne revu Rogue que dans de rares occasions, toujours en coup de vent. Elle le voyait changer de façon subtille, rien de grand, rien de remarquable. Mais elle le savait, le sentait, il revivait enfin.  
  
Les cours se passaient bien, très bien même. Le professeur Duroc et les quatres garçons, enfin hommes, étaient charmants et parfois même un peu trop. Elle avait l'impression qu'il avaient fait un pari dont elle était l'objet. Celui qui obtiendrais le plus de mots gentils, celui qui sortirait le premier avec elle ou quelque chose du genre. Si elle voulait, elle aurait pu leur faire faire ce qu'elle voulait. Mais en même temps en faisant ça elle entrait dans leur jeu.  
  
Et cela n'était sûrement pas quelque chose qu'elle voulait faire. De plus, si ils étaient tous parfaits et merveilleux chacuns à leur façon, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les comparer à un idéal que une seule personne remplissait. Sauf peut-être, le professeur Duroc, qui lui s'approchait très près.  
  
Il était celui qui était le plus proche d'elle, trop sûrement. Et pour cette même raison, elle faisait tout pour qu'il ne le soit pas plus. Le soir quand elle était dans son lit, parfois elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui, sortant de la salle de bain... Non, ne pas penser à cette image, non non non ! Il est mon professeur. Merde...  
  
Elle devait avoir une légère fixation sur les professeurs, ces temps-ci. Grave, très grave.


	9. Partir pour mieux te protèger

> **CHAPITRE 5 : PARTIR POUR MIEUX TE PROTEGER.**  
  
Noël passa rapidement, Hermione ne fît qu'un saut à Poudlard pour récupérer Pattenrond qui allait pouvoir transplanter avec elle, à Darkstein. Elle aurait voulu passer plutôt mais elle n'avait pas vraiment trouvé le temps, elle travaillait vraiment très dur. Pattenrond lui fît comprendre qu'il avait été très bien traîté quand elle n'était pas là, mais lui fît la tête pendant au moins une semaine après leur retour à Darkstein pour l'avoir laissé à Poudlard.  
  
Pâques suivit et l'année arriva rapidement à sa fin. Les cours étaient si intensifs que le temps passait à une vitesse folle. Hermione ne revu plus le professeur Rogue pendant tout ce temps. Parfois, elle pensait à lui mais cela se faisait de plus en plus rare. A Darkstein tout ce passait bien mais elle avait tellement de travail. Ses études la passionnait vraiment beaucoup, elle travaillait presque tout le temps dans la bibliothèque et elle n'était sortie avec aucun des garçons, il vallait mieux que cela reste comme cela, pensait-elle chaque fois qu'elle se sentait un peu seule.  
  
La fin de l'année était arrivée et la cérémonie de remise des diplômes allait commencer, Hemione était assise sur un banc entre Chronos et Xang. La salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était énorme, c'était l'auditoire principal qui avait été arrangé pour la proclamation. Les résultats allaient être annoncés et elle ne pouvait s'empecher d'être anxcieuse. Ceux qui terminaient leurs études allaient recevoir leurs diplômes, les autres se verraient annoncé quelles diciplines ils avaient réussis.  
  
C'était le système de cours à Darkstein, pour continuer à étudier une dicipline il fallait avoir réussi l'examen. C'était comme cela que au début des études beaucoup avaient une quinzaine de cours differents, puis à la fin des études plus que deux ou trois. Domaines dans lesquels, ils étaient désormais experts. Seuls quelques rares élèves sortaient de Darkstein avec plus de cinqs domaines. Hermione rêvait de pouvoir sortir avec au minimum cinqs spécialisations. Elle ne savait pas encore lesquelles mais cinqs en tout cas.  
  
En face d'eux, le professeur Darkmoor se leva, ainsi que tous les professeurs. Le silence s'installa soudainement, tout le monde attendait les paroles du Directeur.  
  
"Chers élèves, encore une année qui arrive à sa fin. Les plus agés vont nous quitter, de plus jeunes vont arriver. Nous sommes tous ici pour apprendre, je dis bien tous. Retenez cela, le savoir et la connaissance n'ont jamais de fin, plus on apprend, plus on comprend, plus on sais que jamais on ne pourra tout savoir. C'est une chose dont il faut se rendre compte. De plus apprendre est bien, mais nous vous avons aussi formé pour que vous découvriez tout seuls. Découvrir quelque chose est sûrement bien plus enrichissant que de l'apprendre dans un livre. Utilisez vos méniges, réflechissez, posez vous des questions. Qu'est-ce qui est important pour vous, dans votre vie ? Mais le temps n'est peut-être pas aux questions, je sais que vous attendez tous des réponses en ce moment. Je vais donc laisser la parole au professeur Sark qui va ce charger de la proclamation des Diplômes de nos chers graduants."  
  
Le reste passa dans un tourbillon de paroles, Hermione n'écoutait pas. Le professeur Rogue venait d'apparaître, il alla s'installer au premier rang. En le voyant Hermione comprit qu'elle ne l'avait pas oublié, elle sus aussi que tout ce temps sans lui, elle avait jouée à l'autruche et avait refusé de voir ce qui était évident. Elle l'aimait.  
  
Il lui avait manqué, elle l'avait cherché du regard chaque fois qu'elle allait en ville. Mais jamais elle n'avait revu les robes noires. Maintenant, elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était d'aller se réfugier dans ses bras et d'attendre les résultats de ses examens. Tout contre lui, avec ce sentiment de sécurité qu'elle éprouvait chaque fois qu'elle était près de lui. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, elle voulait le toucher, sentir sa présence.  
  
Hermione sortit des ses rèveries quand son nom fût prononcé par Sark et ne remarqua jamais une autre figure qui avait apparue près du professeur Darkmoor, un homme que si elle avait vu, elle aurait reconnu dans l'instant. Les paroles de Sark flottèrent dans l'espace.  
  
Mademoiselle Hermione Granger, cursus complet. Quelques mots seulement, mais ils représentaient tout, elle avait tout réusssi ! Elle la seule n'étant pas de sang-pur, elle avait tout réussi. D'autres avaient aussi réussis l'exploit, mais pour elle c'était particulier. Elle leur prouvait à tous que la naissance n'est pas tout. Le talent et l'intelligence étaient plus importants.  
  
Hermione chercha du regard le professeur Rogue. Il n'était plus là, du coin de l'oeil elle apperçu du mouvement à droite près de la porte. C'était lui, il partait. Le temps s'arrêta quelques secondes, Hermione compris que si elle ne le suivait pas maintenant, elle ne le reverait jamais. Il partait à jamais, la porte se refermait déjà. Précipitament, elle se leva bouscula ses amis et se rua vers la porte du fond. Peu de gens remarquèrent son départ précipité, tous étaient attentifs aux résultats qui étaient encore annoncés. En quelques enjambées, Hermione avait rejoint la porte, elle était déjà dehors maintenant.  
  
Elle s'arrêta, reprenant son souffle, ses idées et essayant de calmer son cœur. Elle l'apperçu tournant déjà de l'autre côté de la cour. Courir, elle devait le rattraper. Hermione couru, comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Le coin approchait déjà, elle était hors d'haleine, courrage encore quelques mêtres. Elle déboula dans la rue désertée par tout être vivant, seul Rogue remontait rapidement la rue et semblait désireux de quitter l'endroit. Hermione savait qu'elle ne le rattraperait jamais, il allait falloir qu'elle crie.  
  
"Professeur Rogue, attendez !" Mais il ne se retourna pas, il ne ralentit même pas.  
  
"S'il vous plait, attendez. Je dois vous parlez. Professeur Rogue !" Ne l'entendait-il pas ? Un dernier essai, une dernière chance. Le dernier espoir.  
  
"Severus !" Cria Hermione avec l'énergie du désespoir. La réaction fût imédiate, il s'arrêta net. Quelques secondes passèrent puis il se retourna, lentement. Comme si il luttait pour réprimer quelque chose de fort. Hermione qui s'était remise à avancer pendant qu'il restait sur place n'était plus très loin. Il la dévisagea, mais ne fît aucun mouvement pour aller vers elle. Ce n'est que quand elle fût à moins de deux mêtres qu'il lui parla, sa voix était lourde et murmurante.  
  
......  
  
"Dites moi, Mademoiselle Granger. Quand vous ai-je permis de m'appeler par mon nom de baptème ?" Il n'attendis pas la réponse, elle reprenait son souffle. Il l'avait faite courir, cette pensée lui était presque agréable. "Jamais que je sache." Il fallait qu'il profite de ce moment où elle était incapable de lui répondre, il allait se séparer d'elle. Il le fallait.  
  
Elle ouvrait déjà la bouche pour proférer quelque excuse probablement, il la coupa. Il ne voulait pas entendre sa voix, il ne voulait pas la voir, il aurait voulu qu'elle ne le remarque pas. Mais dès qu'il était entré dans l'auditoire il avait senti son regard sur lui. Elle semblait toujours savoir où il était.  
  
"Je ne veux pas de vos excuses pitoyable, mademoiselle Granger. Retournez donc auprès de vos camarades et veillez à l'avenir de ne plus utiliser mon prénom. Maintenant, je vais vous quitter."  
  
Il se retourna et reparti. La déchirure était dure mais nécéssaire, il ne pouvait continuer à penser à elle. Et elle ne devait surtout pas penser à lui, plus elle le détesterait mieux ce serait.  
  
......  
  
"Ne croyez pas que vous allez vous en tirez aussi facilement, professeur. Ce n'est pas en étant désagréable, en tout cas." Hermione avait peur de ce qu'elle disait, mais il le fallait.  
  
Il s'était à nouveau arrêté et il lui faisait à nouveau face. Hermione senti dans sa poitrine son cœur fondre, qu'il était splendide. Comment ne l'avait-elle jamais remarqué avant ? Quand elle recommença à parler, elle remarqua avec horreur que sa voix était pleine de douceur et d'amour.  
  
"Cela ne marche plus désormais, professeur. Non, plus maintenant. Plus après, enfin..."  
  
"Pas un pas de plus, Granger." Menaca Rogue de sa voix guturale. Pendant qu'elle parlait, Hermione n'avait même pas réalisé mais elle s'était approché dangereusement près de lui. Encore un pas et elle était tout contre lui.  
  
Elle s'arrêta un quart de seconde, la menace était claire. Mais qu'avait- elle a perdre ? Rien. Si il partait, il partait pour toujours. Elle le savait, c'était dans ses yeux. Elle fît le pas. Respira profondément puis releva les yeux pour qu'ils se rencontrent. Elle aurait voulu que l'attraction terrestre fasse le reste, mais cela ne marchait que dans les films. D'une main légèrement tremblante elle caressa son torse lentement, remontant calmement vers le cou, sa main s'arrêta au niveau de la joue. Plus loin ? Elle avait gagné, il ferma les yeux, respira profondément et laissa son visage tomber contre sa main. Hermione savait qu'il n'irait pas plus loin, elle ne voulait pas non plus.  
  
Elle le prit contre elle et logea sa tête contre sa nuque. Une main était maintenant dans ses cheveux court, l'autre était dans son dos. Il fallu encore quelques instants pour qu'il l'entoure lui aussi de ses bras et repose son menton sur les boucles brunes. Les secondes étaient des heures de bonheur, mais quand il sembla se reprendre et se redressa l'air légèrement honteux, les secondes parurent avoir été trop courtes.  
  
"Restez."  
  
"Non, je ne resterais pas, je tenais juste à vous voir triompher, mais c'était peut-être une erreur. Je suis très fier de vous, Mademoiselle Grander. Je vous quitte maintenant." Sa voix était ferme, mais Hermione avait l'impression qu'il cherchait à se convaîncre lui-même.  
  
"Vous ne pouvez pas partir, pas maintenant. J'ai besoin de vous."  
  
_"Je vous détruirait."_ Il plongea ses yeux noirs dans les yeux bruns, puis déposa un rapide baiser sur le frond de Hermione et transplanta.


	10. Lettre

**CHAPITRE 6 : LETTRE.**  
  
_Chère mademoiselle Granger,  
  
Le passé est quelque chose qui un jour vous rattrappe. Je  
ne l'avais jamais cru et pourtant c'est vrai. Les fautes  
que l'on a comises viennent vous hanter, toujours un peu  
plus, chaque soir et chaque nuit. Aucun répis, le sommeil  
ne vient plus et les souvenirs montent tels la marée.  
  
Je me revois jeune et imbécile, rendu amèr par une vie que  
j'estimai dure. A la maison, les jours n'étaient pas  
joyeux. J'étais dans ma huitième année, quand après une  
dispute particulièrement violente entre mes parents, je  
découvris dans la bibliothèque un peu de réconfort auprès  
des livres. Ma passion pour la lecture était née, l'année  
suivante ma mère mouru des suites de ses blessures reçues  
lors d'un accident de Potions.  
  
Elle était un grand maître en Potions, je ne compris jamais  
comment elle avait pût faire une erreure si bête. Mon père  
pris mon éducation en main à cette époque. Je ne l'ai  
jamais haï, mais je ne l'ai pas non plus aimé. Il est, car  
malheureusement il est toujours en vie, un homme très  
strict. Issu de l'ancienne aristrocratie sorcière, il  
m'éleva dans les règles de la dicipline, l'honneur et la  
grandeur.  
  
Ma mère avait déjà fait une grande partie de mon éducation,  
je maîtisai déjà la plupart des potions du premier degré   
huit ans, à neuf, quelques semaines avant qu'elle ne meurt,  
j'avai réussi la fabrication de véritaserum. Elle disait  
toujours qu'agiter une baguette magique était facile, mais  
que les potions nécéssitaient une connaissance parfaite et  
que c'était un art. Et j'étai un artiste.  
  
Mon père, lui, me montra ce que la magie faisait de mieux,  
la magie Noire et les Arts Sombres. Il dit toujours : Tout  
ce que le mage (il n'aime pas l'expression sorcier) peut  
imaginer, il peut le réaliser. Et quand on rêve de  
grandeur démesurée, on se tourne très vite vers la magie  
noire. Avec lui, j'appri comment utiliser les sorts (et  
autres) interdits et comment cacher que l'on l'a fait.  
  
Je me souviens encore du jours où je reçu ma lettre pour  
Poudlard, quel bonheur. Mon père aurait voulu m'envoyer   
Durmstang, mais ma mère avait insistée, jusque dans son  
testament sur le fait que je sois envoyé à Poudlard, là o  
je reçevrai un meilleur apprentissage en Potions. Mon père  
et moi, nous nous rendîmes sur le chemin de Traverse, je me  
souviendrai toujours du passage chez Ollivander. Je le  
vois encore, me toisant et m'observant pour déterminer  
quelle baguette serait la plus appropriée. Je dûs en  
essayer dix au moins avant de trouver la bonne.  
  
Bois d'ébene, avec cinq crins de licorne, 32 cm. Elle était  
splendide, elle l'est toujours d'ailleurs. Mon père à mon  
grand soulagement était partit chercher mes livres de classe.  
Juste avant que je quitte la boutique, je me souviens que  
Mr Ollivander me dit ceci. "Cette baguette est puissante  
Lord Severus, servez-vous en pour de belles et grandes  
choses." Mais, les choses que j'ai faites sont loin d'avoir  
été belles, je le crains.  
  
Dans le train pour Poudlard, je rencontrai ceux qui devaient  
êtres mes « ennemis » plutard. Je fis le trajet en companie  
de James Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Tout les  
trois restèrent amis et un quatrième s'ajouta à la bande,  
quand à moi, je me retrouvai dans la salle commune de  
Serpentards, ne connaissant personne et tout le monde me  
craîgnant car j'étai le fils de Lord Acerus Rogue. Durant  
toutes mes études, je fûs seul. Les livres étaient mon seul  
refuge. Durant l'été, je continuai mon entraînement avec  
mon père, les cours de magie Noires n'étant pas donnés   
Poudlard.  
  
C'est d'ailleurs durant le dernier été que je passai au  
château que je rencontra, Lucius Malfoy. Une genre d'amiti  
se forma instantanément entre nous, j'étai devenu sombre et  
avide de connaissances, de pouvoir. Nous passâmes tout  
l'été ensemble, deux semaines avant la rentrée, je fîs  
connaissance de Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
Quelque chose m'attira tout de suite chez lui, il semblait  
exuder le pouvoir et vouloir le partager, j'avai tort, mais  
je le suivis. Je dûs lui plaîre aussi car je devîns  
immédiatement un membre de son groupe, les Mangemorts. De  
retour à Poudlard, je rongeai mon frein, j'avais hâte de  
terminer, de sortir et de pouvoir rejoindre, mes amis. A  
cette époque, Dumbeldore commença à m'approcher, il savait  
que j'étais sur le point de me tromper de route, mais  
c'était déjà trop tard, je n'écoutais plus et je ne voyais  
plus rien.  
  
J'obtîns mon diplôme, pulverisant les records, personne  
depuis Dumbeldore n'avait fait aussi bien, seule tache sur  
le tableau, nous étions deux dans le cas... Marcus Darkmoor,  
un autre Serpentard avait fait aussi bien. Je réalisai que  
je ne connaissai même pas les gens de ma propre maison, je  
ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant. Un lien se forma, mais  
l'été que j'avai tant attendu était là et je partis pour  
rejoîndre celui que je devrai rapidement appeler, Maître.  
  
Mon père réalisa trop tard lui aussi, qu'il m'avait présent  
l'homme qui me détourna de toute raison. Lucius était  
désormais mon seul ami, je rencontra rapidement les autres  
membres de notre petit groupe, qui devenait de plus en plus  
grand. Après un mois d'entraînement et d'endoctrinement, je  
participai à ma première attaque de moldus, le sentiment de  
puissance et d'invulnaribilité était si girsant, ce soir l  
je tua pour la première fois et j'y prît un plaisir immense.  
J'étai comme un animal qui goûte de la chair fraîche pour  
la première fois. L'odeur et le goût du sang...  
  
C'est cette nuit là que je reçu la marque.  
  
J'étai venu espèrant plus de pouvoir et de connaissances,  
mais je réalisai après un peu moins d'un an de tueries et  
de boucheries que j'étai écoeuré par tout ce sang et que  
ceux qui m'entouraient n'étaient que des barbares aimant  
tuer pour le plaisir, c'était devenu un genre de sport cela  
n'avait rien avoir avec ce en quoi je croyai croire. Je  
réalisa aussi que celui que j'appelai désormais Maître et  
que je croyai different ne l'était pas et qu'il ne  
partageait rien. Je recommença des études à cette époque,  
je me rendît à Darkstein où je retrouvais une connaissance,  
Marcus Darkmoor. Là-bas je découvris bien des choses, en  
plus d'apprendre toujours plus, je compris ce que c'était de  
pouvoir compter sur des amis, je me rendis compte de  
l'énorme erreur que j'avai faite quelques années plus tôt.  
Je pris un cursus complet, puis devînt maître en Potions.  
Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sentit ce changement en moi, il se  
rendit vite compte que ma foi en lui diminuait.  
  
Il eu une idée, il m'envoya chez un de ses ancien maîtres  
pour que je puisse assouvir ma soif de connaissances. Ce  
fût un merveilleux moment, j'appris plus que tout mes  
compagnons. Le professeur Cardinsky m'enseigna tout ce  
qu'il savait en magie obscure, une branche très bizarre de  
la Magie. Un mélange de croyances anciennes, de rites, de  
runes et de philosophie de vie. En suivant les mêmes  
enseignements que le Seigneur des Ténèbres,je compris qu'il  
s'était trompé de voie et cela me conforta dans la voie que  
j'étai entrain de prendre. Mais je décida de ne rien  
laisser paraître, j'avai peur même si je savai que ma  
puissance approchait aujourd'hui un peu plus la sienne.  
  
A mon retour, je jouai la comédie. J'étai le plus loyal des  
serviteurs de Voldemort. Je reçevai des missions plus  
nobles et pendant quelques mois je continuai bien  
gentillement comme cela, tout en sachant que je me trompai  
de voie. Je m'accrochai à mon choix, même si c'était une  
erreure.  
  
Puis, je commis une faute et mon Maître découvrit que  
j'avai des amis aujourd'hui, et que ces amis étaient  
d'anciens camarades de Darkstein. Suivit ce qui devait  
arriver, pour prouver ma loyauté, je reçu pour mission de  
tuer les quatres camarades de ma maison de Darkstein.  
  
La liste était courte, j'avai déjà tué bien plus de  
sorciers et facilement. Mais là, c'était trop dur. Comment  
tuer ceux qui m'avaient fait confiance malgrès la marque que  
j'avai sur le bras gauche ? Comment pourrai-je encore me  
regarder dans la glace ? Je me rendis chez Marcus et lui  
expliqua mon problème. Je savai que c'était risqué mais je  
n'avais pas d'autre choix, il devait disparaître tout comme  
les trois autres. Il compris tout de suite ma détresse et  
me suplia d'aller chez Dumbeldore. De me mettre sous sa  
protection. Je lui promis de le faire, mais il devait quand  
même partir. Sinon, d'autres que moi viendraient le tuer.  
  
Le Lendemain, tous mes amis disparurent. Ils devînrent les  
Eminences Grises, agissant dans l'ombre sans jamais se  
découvrir, sinon nous étions tous perdus. On arriva   
leurer mon Maître avec un épouvantard. Je me concentra  
avant de le rencontrer pour bien mettre en valeur les images  
de mort et quand il regarda dans mon esprit il ne vît que ce  
que je voulais qu'il voie.  
  
J'ai toujours été meilleur que lui pour cela. L'Occlumancie  
est un art que je maîtrise, heureusement pour moi. Deux  
jours plus tard je me rendis chez Dumbeldore et lui fît une  
confession complete, ce fût l'une des choses les plus  
difficiles de ma vie, je savai que je l'avai déçu pourtant  
il n'en montra rien. Je commença mon travail d'espion et  
fût accepté comme membre de l'Ordre du Phénix peu de temps  
plus tard.  
  
Mais même si le Seigneur des Ténèbres était persuadé de ma  
loyauté, il se méfiait désormais de moi. Il ne me confiait  
plus de missions essentielles, je fûs lentement relayé à des  
taches où je ne savai rien, il me donna l'ordre de faire  
des potions pour lui assurer l'immortalité, je me mis au  
travail. Il fallait que je regagne sa confiance, il fallait  
que je sois de nouveau sur le haut de la hiérarchie  
Mangemort. A tout prix...  
  
Il reçu sa potion un mois plutard. Un exploi dont je suis  
vraiment fièr, personne d'autre que moi n'a jamais réalis  
cette potion si vite. Seule chose qu'il ne sus jamais  
c'était que je n'en avai fait pas que pour Lui. Plusieures  
fioles étaient en ma possession.  
  
Grâce à mon exploi, je remonta rapidement à un place de  
confiance. Mais il était trop tard, je savai qu'il y avait  
un traître dans le sillage des Potter, je les avaient  
prévenus. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de savoir qui, puis Harry  
est né. Et j'ai donné une fiole à Lily, pour qu'elle la  
prenne, pour la protèger, je ne l'avai jamais oubliée, elle  
comptait pour moi, plus que je ne le voulais. Lily  
administra la potion à Harry et ne la pris pas. Quand  
Voldemort pénètra dans la maison, elle performa encore en  
enchantement et le protègea en sacrifiant sa vie pour lui.  
Le Sacrifice d'une mère pour son enfant est quelque chose de  
terriblement puissant en magie.  
  
Ma potion a protègé le jeune Potter de la mort, tandis que  
l'enchantement de Lily détruisît Lord Voldemort.  
  
J'ai pleuré pour la première fois depuis longtemps cette  
nuit là, beaucoup d'autres Mangemorts l'ont fait, eux aussi,  
mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.  
  
Mais ma raison me fîs agir rapidement, je ne pouvai pas  
faire la fête, ni faire le deuil. Je devai retrouver mes  
amis, les Eminences Grises avant qu'il ne décident de se  
découvrir. Sur mon bras la marque brûlait toujours et je  
savai qu'il n'était pas détruit à tout jamais. La potion  
que je lui avait donné, l'éviterait et puis il n'était pas  
le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour rien. Il connaissait bien  
d'autres moyens d'éviter la mort de son âme et de son  
esprit. Je pûs convaincre Marcus de rester dans l'Ombre  
encore un peu.  
  
Durant, votre quatrième année, je sentis la marque  
s'assombrir. Il reprenait du pouvoir.  
  
Puis ce qui devait arriver arriva, le Seigneur des Ténèbres,  
revînt d'entre les morts. Un soir dans un cimetière, il  
prît du sang de Potter s'assurant contre la protection de sa  
mère, mais détruisant les effets de la potion, par la même  
occasion.  
  
Le soir quand Dumbeldore me demanda de retourner auprès de lui, je le fît. Je craîgnais de ne pas revenir en vie et  
cela à faillît arriver. Mais je reussi à lui faire croire  
que c'était Karakoff qui était celui qui lui avait tourné le  
dos. Je lui démontra que j'avais tout fait pour me préparer  
à son retour en m'installant à Poudlard et en devenant  
professeur de Potions. Car de là je savais que je lui  
serait essentiel lors de son retour.  
  
Je souffris beaucoup ce soir là et tout les autres soirs.  
Les tortures devînrent un genre de rituel, mais je le  
suporta, jours après jours. Après l'incident du ministère,  
Lord Voldemort avait perdu beaucoup de ses fideles. Et je  
remonta une fois de plus, redevenant son homme de main  
favori. Je libèra de prison les Mangemorts prisonniers,  
pour assurer ma fidèlité. Et tout ce passa bien trop bien,  
j'aurai dût me méfier bien plus de Pettigrow. Il réussi   
me pièger, un soir quand j'arrivai répondant à la marque, je  
compris vite que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était durant  
votre septième année, vers le mois d'Octobre. J'avai ét  
découvert.  
  
Si vous vous souvenez, je n'ai pas pu donner cours un jour.  
J'étai à l'infirmerie. Comment j'ai survécu, j'ai des  
amis il faut croire. Marcus vînt à ma rescousse. Cela ne  
faisait rien si le Seigneur des Ténèbres le reconnaissait,  
j'étai grillé comme on dit dans le language espion. Je  
crois d'ailleurs que cela vient des moldus. La fin d'années  
de mensonges.  
  
J'aurai dût être heureux de m'en être tiré à si bon compte,  
mais je ne l'étai pas. Des problèmes éclatèrent  
rapidement dans ma maison. Les Serpentards ayant des  
parents Mangemorts me causèrent beaucoup de problèmes, mon  
authorité se dégrada rapidement. Je n'avai plus aucuns  
repères, vous devez vous souvenir de légers problèmes dans  
la classe de Potion, cela n'était rien en comparaison de ce  
qui ce passait dans la salle commune. Deux clans  
apparurent, pour ou contre Rogue. Certains élèves me  
surprirent, Malfoy par exemple. Officiellement contre moi,  
officieusement pour moi. La fin de l'année fût dure, la  
marque me torturait. J'étai drogué aux anti-douleur.  
  
Je demanda juste un faveur encore à mon ami Marcus, votre  
admition à Darkstein. Normalement, seuls les sangs purs  
peuvent accèder à l'école, mais je savai que vous valliez  
tous les Serpentards réunis et j'avai perdu foi en ma  
maison.  
  
Ensuite j'allai donner ma démission au professeur  
Dumbeldore quand la marque... Enfin, vous savez ce qui c'est  
passé ensuite. J'étai enfin, vraiment libre. Je pouvai  
enfin partir de l'endroit qui avait été mon refuge, puis qui  
au fil du temps m'était devenu insuportable pour enfin  
devenir une prison. Car si je mettais un pied dehors, je  
risquai ma vie. A la fin, je donna ma démission au  
professeur Dumbeldore, le soir même après la mort de Potter  
et Weasley et la destruction de mon ancien Maître. Je  
voulai me faire oublier et oublier.  
  
Le Manoir des Rogues se situe non loin de Darkstein, je me  
suis installé là depuis. Le professeur Darkmoor, m'a déj  
proposé de reprendre le poste de maître en potions. Mais  
j'ai refusé, je ne veux plus être dans votre vie, ni que  
vous soyez dans la mienne.  
  
Je sais ce que vous êtes prête à me donner, mais je ne suis  
pas prêt à l'accepter, ni ne le serais **jamais**. Je vais  
probablement partir sur l'une des autres propriétés Rogues,  
je vous serais grès de ne jamais essayer de me retrouver.  
Ce que vous ressentez n'est que l'après coup des événements  
de la fin de l'année dernière. Je sentais que je vous  
devais ce récit, je suis certain que vous ne vous  
précipiterez pas pour le vendre à un journal, ni n'en  
parlerez à quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
Je penserais souvent à vous et vous peut-être à moi. Mais  
je ne suis pas quelqu'un que l'on aime, vous ne devez jamais  
l'oublier. J'ai souffert et survécu, mais aujourd'hui je  
veux la tranquillité et la solitude d'une retraite que je  
crois avoir mérité. Vous vous avez votre vie devant vous,  
et je sais que vous ne la gaspillerez pas.  
  
Ne pleurez pas, je ne pleurerais pas, je n'en vaut pas la  
peine.  
  
Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur possible, ainsi que la  
réussite que vous méritez.  
  
Eternellement vôtre,  
  
Severus Rogue  
  
Maître en Potions  
  
Eminence Grise  
  
Membre de l'Ordre du Phénix  
  
Ordre de Merlin 1ère classe_


	11. Monastère

**CHAPITRE 7 : MONASTERE.**  
  
"Qu'est-ce que Nécron peut faire pour vous, maître ?"  
  
_Crash !_ Une lampe venait d'éxploser en morceaux contre le mur, juste à côté de l'elf qui n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement pour l'esquiver. "Part, maintenant. Et laisse moi mourir seul!"  
  
"Bien maître." L'Elf se retira. Cela faisait deux jours que son maître était enfermé dans sa chambre, deux jours qu'il ne mangeait rien et cassait tout pour ensuite tout réparer à coup de baguette. Il souffrait, il avait dût faire ce qu'il pensait être la seule chose à faire, et maintenant il devait assumer ce choix.  
  
L'Elf sortit de la maison discrètement. Si il avait encore été attaché à son maître aurait dût se brûler les mains dans de l'eau bouillante pour ce qu'il allait faire. Mais il avait été libéré depuis bien longtemps et portait maintenant un livrée aux couleurs de la famille qu'il servait, noir et or. Il continua donc tranquillement son chemin vers sa destination. Il avait le temps et c'était une longue route...  
  
...............  
  
Respirant profondément, elle se concentra quelques secondes, visualisant correctement le lieu où elle voulait arriver. Dans la poche de droite de ses robes, se trouvait sa malle et dans la gauche un parchemin froissé et mouillé par des larmes encores fraiches. La lettre du professeur Rogue. Et dans ses bras, un Pattenrond essayant désespérement de se liberer. Il détestait les transplantations, mais c'était le seul moyen de l'emmener avec elle. Hedwige volerait jusque là-bas, elle savait toujours trouver son propriétaire.  
  
Elle quittait Darkstein, l'année était terminée. Hier soir tous ses amis avaient fait la fête pour célébrer la fin de l'année, mais elle n'avait pas participé aux activitées. Quand elle était sortie de la maison, ce matin, le seul qui était debout était le professeur Duroc. Elle lui avait fait ses adieux et lui avait demander de les transmettres aux autres puis avait fermé la porte derrière elle.  
  
Hermione arriva à destination, c'est-à-dire devant les portes du monastère dont son oncle, le frère de sa mère, en était le père superieur, en France. C'était un endroit calme où elle trouverait le refuge qu'elle cherchait. Isolé de tout le monastère se trouvait dans le fond d'une vallée étroite mais ensoleillée du massif central. Personne sauf quelques rares pélerins de passage et des personnes qui comme elle cherchaient la paix ne venait jusqu'au monastère. Une vingtaine de frères seulement y vivaient en permanence. Hermione, elle-même n'avait été que deux fois voir son oncle là-bas.  
  
C'était un homme qu'elle aimait et respectait beaucoup. Quand elle était plus jeune, il venait presque tous les étés pour les voir en Angleterre. Puis l'année où elle était rentrée à Poudlard, il n'était plus venu. Elle ne le revu que quand ils allèrent là-bas, c'est à dire que deux fois. Elle aurait voulu garder un peu plus le contact avec lui, mais avec les évènements qui survînrent durant ces années...  
  
Enfin, maintenant elle se tenait devant la grande porte en chêne et fer forgé et remettait nerveusement ses cheveux et le col de sa chemise en place. Allait-elle le reconnaître ? Allait-il la reconnaître ?  
  
Elle avait sorti sa malle de sa poche et lui avait fait reprendre une taille normale pour éviter des questions qui de toute manière allaient fuser. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps après avoir sonné à la grosse cloche. La porte s'ouvrit et un jeune frère à l'air sûr et un peu arrogant la fît entrer dans le grand hall. Il s'occupa chevalersesquement de sa grosse malle puis l'emmena, attendre, dans un austère vestibule, d'avoir une "Audience" avec le père superieur. Pattenrond avait été emmené par le jeune frère dans son panier. Heureusement, elle ne dut pas attendre trop longtemps. Un autre frère à l'air sympatique mais extrèmenent timide, l'annonca à son oncle.  
  
"Hermione ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Je t'attendais plutôt mais c'est bien ainsi. Tu a beaucoup grandis ma parole et quelle belle jeune femme tu est devenue." Il la regarda quelques instant avec la fierté d'un père. Il avait tant changé et en même temps si peu. Les yeux étaient definitivement toujours pareils, rayonnant de cette force interieure si belle et par moment si triste. Les cheveux étaient parsemé de gris et qui avait envahit ses tempes ce qui était nouveau. Et surtout, il avait l'air si solennel où était partit l'oncle Pierre insouciant et tendant toujours la main à tous ? Avait-il eu des problemes ? Ou était-ce simplement le fait d'avoir perdu sa sœur ? Hermione savait qu'ils avaient toujours été très proches, et chaque personne réagissait differament à la mort de quelqu'un de proche...  
  
Son oncle Pierre était le petit frère de sa mère, il y avait un peu plus de dix ans de moins qu'elle. Quand ils étaient jeunes, sa mère et lui étaient inséparable. Malheureusement, la vie réussi quand même à les séparer. La mère d'Hermione alla à l'Université en Angleterre ( Où elle rencontra le père de Hermione) et son oncle Pierre lui alla en internat à 11 ans dans une école en France. La famille maternelle de Hermione était française.  
  
"Merci, oncle Pierre. Je sais, j'aurais dut déjà venir l'été dernier mais j'avais besoin d'être un peu seule je crois. Enfin, sans personne que je connaissais... "  
  
"Je comprends, je comprends ne t'inquiète pas. Tu est maintenant la bienvenue et tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu veux biensûr. Le frère Marc te conduira à ta chambre et nous aurons tout le temps de parler ce soir et durant les vacances. Tu reste les deux mois ?"  
  
"Oui. Les deux et demi."  
  
"Parfait. Malheureusement, aujourd'hui je suis un peu occupé, mais ne t'inquite pas c'est un peu exeptionnel. Un vieil ami qui a besoin d'aide."  
  
...............  
  
Nécron attendait. Il avait rapidement fait le lien, ce n'était pas un elf stupide loin de là. C'était pourquoi, il était venu ici, parcequ'il savait. La discussion qui avait lieu dans la salle à côté ne faisait que confirmer ses pensées et lui assurer que son "Plan" marcherait.  
  
Puis, il faisait cela pour le bonheur de son maître. Chose qu'il avait promis d'obtenir à son ancienne maîtresse, Selena Rogue. Il lui avait fallu longtemps pour avoir une occasion, alors il ne la manquerait pas. Il avait recolté toutes sortes de bribes d'information, jusqu'à comprendre. Maintenant, il ferait tout ce qu'il faudrait pour que ça marche.  
  
...............  
  
Hermione était un peu étonnée par l'acceuil de son oncle. Quelque chose clochait, mais quoi ? Elle decida de se reposer la question plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle suivit le frère Marc en silence à travers les couloirs du monastère. Le jeune moine devant elle, jetait de rapides regards par dessus son épaule assez regulièrement, mais Hermione fit comme si elle n'avait pas remarquée.  
  
Ils arrivèrent à sa chambre. Elle remarqua tout de suite que ses affaires avaient déjà été apportées, probablement par le premier frère. Le jeune frère la laissa seule deballer ses affaires et s'installer confortablement. Avant de partir, il lui demanda néanmoins si elle désirait quelque chose ou si il pouvait lui être d'une quelconque aide et lui précisa aussi qu'ils déjeunaient vers 13h.  
  
Hermione sentait que vers une heure moins cinq, elle allait avoir de la visite. Quand le frère Marc ferma la porte, elle se sentit terriblement seule soudain. Elle se demanda alors si elle avait bien fait de venir ici. Pour s'occuper l'esprit, elle entreprit donc de vider sa malle et de s'installer confortablement pour les deux mois et demi qu'elle allait passer entre ces murs. La chambre ou la cellule comme on appelait cela dans un monastère était plutôt agréable, bien que sparciate. Un lit qui était déjà fait et dont les draps étaient de couleur bleu foncé, à côté du lit une table de nuit. Un bureau en bois, avec une chaise assortie. Un petite armoire toujours en bois. Les murs était en pierre grise apparente.  
  
Heureusement, il y avait une assez belle fenêtre qui donnait sur une magnifique vue sur la rivière qui coulait paissiblement un peu plus en contre-bas. Elle commença par sortir ses habits et à les installer dans l'armoire. Puis ce fût le tour des livres, dont elle changea les titres sorciers en quelques chose de moins bizarre pour une jeune fille. Puis sur son bureau, elle plaça son ordinateur portable. Elle fini par les murs, elle recouvra le mur pres de son lit avec le blason qu'elle avait toujours avec elle.  
  
Vers une heure moins cinq comme Hermione l'avait prévu, elle entendit trois coups à sa porte. Elle se leva de son lit où elle était comfortablement installée avec un bon livre sur les Potions et alla ouvrit la porte. Devant elle se tenait un homme le dos tourné, mais malgré cela Hermione le reconnu.  
  
"Professeur Duroc ? Que faites vous ici ?" Sur les paroles de Hermione l'homme se retourna confirmant son identitée. Il lui offrit un sourire charmeur et avait l'air vraiment très jeune soudain.  
  
"Je suis venu vous chercher pour le repas." Répondit-il simplement.  
  
Directement des questions fusèrent dans l'esprit de Hermione mais elle se retint de les poser. Avant de sortir de sa chambre, elle prit rapidement une cape noire qu'elle passa sur ses épaules pour couvrir son pantalon large bleu foncé et son T-shirt plutot moulant rouge. Sa tenue devait être décente et ici décent était plutot strict avait put remarquer Hermione lors de ses deux visites précédentes. La cape simplifiait beaucoup de choses.  
  
Pendant leur marche silencieuse Hermione ne pût s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il faisait ici. Elle cherchait une expliquation quand ce fût lui qui la donna.  
  
"Je peux voir que vous vous creusez l'esprit, Mademoiselle Granger."  
  
"Oui, en effet."  
  
"Je passe souvent quelques semaines ici pour faire le point et pour réflechir, j'aime la tranquillité et la solitude de ce lieu. Je suis né pas très loin d'ici vous savez. Et puis votre oncle est un ami de longue date."  
  
La dernière partie de sa phrase apporta encore plus de questions, mais Hermione se retînt une fois encore de les poser. Au fil des années, elle avait appris que la patience et que l'écoute apportaient parfois beaucoup plus de réponses que les questions. Et surtout des réponses plus complètes et sincères. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans la grande salle à manger. Une seule longue table avec de chaque côtés deux longs bancs étaient dans la pièce. En bout de table néanmoins, une grande chaise un peu gothique, celle de son oncle. Prèsque tous les frères étaient déjà là, quelques voyageurs à l'air perdu se tenaient en bout de table, le lieu reservé aux invités. Pourtant Hermione fût dirigée vers un autre lieu, la droite de son oncle. Elle remarqua avec intêret que le professeur Duroc quand à lui alla s'installer entre deux frères qui semblaient être de ses très bons amis. Le repas se passa sinon, sans incident particulier. A la fin de la prière pour remercier le seigneur de ses bontées, l'oncle de Hermione lui proposa de venir avec lui faire une promenade digestive pour parler un peu.  
  
Ils sortirent donc ensembles dans les jardins du monastère, l'après-midi était magnifique. L'été commençait à se faire sentir et le soleil était tout à fait délicieux. Ils marchèrent longtemps en silence, profitant du chant des oiseaux, du bruit de la rivière proche et de la faible brise. Le jardin était tout simplement enchanteur. Quand ils arrivèrent au fond du jardin, aucun d'eux n'avait prononcé une parole. Son oncle lui désigna un banc près d'une fontaine et ils allèrent s'asseoir. Il semblait pensif soudain, comme si il réflechissait à un moyen de dire quelque chose de difficile. Hermione, elle aussi pensait. Dans ce jardin calme, elle repensa à la raison pour laquelle elle était venue chercher refuge en ce lieu. La lettre du professeur Rogue était toujours dans la poche de sa cape, le papier était rugeux maintenant à cause du contact avec les larmes.  
  
"Tu sais Hermione... Je voudrais surtout te demander pardon de ne pas avoir été au près de toi pendant les moments difficiles que tu as traversé pendant ces dernières années. Et je sais qu'ils ont été nombreux. Je voudrais aussi que tu saches que je suis très fier de toi, de tout ce que tu as accomplis. J'ai toujours su que tu avais un grand avenir..." Il s'arrêta là comme si il avait peur d'aller plus loin sans révéler quelque chose qui devait rester secret. Est-ce qu'il savait ? Savait-il qu'elle était une sorcière ? Etais-ce pour cela qu'il n'avait pas gardé le contact ? Parcequ'il désaprouvait ce qu'elle était. Pourtant si cela avait été le cas, elle aurait pu lire dans ces yeux. De la peur, du mépris ou même du dégout. Jamais cela n'avait croisé son regard.  
  
Alors que savait-il ou croyait savoir sur ce qu'elle avait accomplis ? La mère d'Hermione ne lui avait jamais dit si elle avait parlée de « son cas » avec son frère.  
  
"Je... J'aurais dût te parler de tout cela bien plutôt. Je pensais que j'avais encore le temps, mais des événements que je n'avais pas prévus m'en ont empèché. Hermione, ce que j'essaye de te dire de façon plutôt confuse, est que... Je sais." Hermione ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il dise cela. Il savait. Mais quoi ? Elle se sentait un peu perdue dans cette conversation.  
  
"Oncle Pierre, pardonne-moi, mais que sais tu ?"  
  
"Je sais dans quel monde tu vis, je sais qui tu est, Hermione. Je l'ai toujours su. Depuis ta naissance, je l'ai sentit grandir en toi. J'ai vu la magie grandir en toi. Quand tu est entrée à l'école... C'est à ce moment là que j'aurai dût tout te dire, mais je me suis dit que j'avais le temps, que tu étais encore trop jeune. Ensuite, j'avais raté le moment. Quand tes parents sont morts, quand Lise est morte, j'étais... J'étais éffondré. Pourtant c'est à ce moment-là que j'aurais dût m'occuper de toi, j'aurais dût être là pour toi. Non seulement, tu avais perdue tes parents, mais en plus notre monde était en péril. Les pouvoirs étaient éxacerbés et la bataille approchait. J'aurais dût être au près de toi, j'aurais voulu être au près de toi. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il y aurait une grande bataille, je priais tous les jours pour que tu ne sois pas dedant, pour que rien ne t'arrive."  
  
"Comment ?" murmura Hermione. Tout cela était trop, il savait. Mais était- il lui aussi un sorcier ? Il avait dit « notre monde », il savait tout ce qui c'était passé. Même les parents d'Hermione n'avaient jamais sus grand chose sur ce qui se passait, ils savaient juste que un mage puissant posait de gros problèmes dans le monde sorcier.  
  
L'oncle de Hermione lui prit les deux mains dans les sienes maintenant.  
  
"Après la mort de tes deux meilleurs amis, à nouveau j'aurais dût être près de toi. Mais nous avons eu soudainement tant de problèmes ici. Beaucoups des frères avaient des parents parmis... J'ai demandé à un ami de te surveiller de loin."A ce moment, Hermione le coupa en levant une de ses mains pour l'arrêter.  
  
"Attends Oncle Pierre. Si j'ai bien suivi ce que tu veux me dire. Non seulement tu sais que je suis une sorcière et que j'étais amie avec Harry et Ron, mais tu est entrain de me dire également, que tu est aussi un sorcier et que les frères de ce monastère le sont aussi. Ensuite que tu m'as faite surveillée par je ne sais qui !" Il pinca ses lèvres un peu nerveusement.  
  
"Hermione, calme toi s'il te plait. Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas été honnête avec toi."  
  
"Que je me calme ? Comment veux tu que je me calme ! Tu as été plus que pas très honnête avec moi ! Pourquoi est-ce que... Comment as-tu pus faire cela !!" En disant cela elle s'était levée, incapable de rester calme. Elle se sentait trahie, pourquoi n'avait il rien dit plutôt ? Comment ne l'avait-elle pas remarqué aussi ! Elle lui tourna le dos, incapable de suporter son regard coupable et affligé. Il tenait encore un des poignets de Hermione et c'était maintenant levé lui aussi.  
  
"Tu ne sais rien, Hermione. Je te demande de ne pas me juger et de me pardonner ce que tu ne peux pas encore comprendre et c'est normal." Sa voix était calme et posée. Il avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas juger ce qu'elle ne savait pas. Qu'il lui explique alors ! pensa-t-elle. Ce fût comme si il avait lu dans son esprit parcequ'il repris. "Je ne peux pas tout te dire en une fois, Hermione. Ceci est dur pour nous deux. Mais sache cela, j'étais auprès de toi tout le temps. Je sais ce que tu a vécu, je sais ce que tu vis..." Il savait, comment pouvait-il dire cela ! Il n'avait aucune idée...  
  
"Que sais tu de mes blessures ? Rien ! J'ai souffert plus en deux ans que je ne souffrirais probablement durant le temps qui me reste à vivre. J'ai tout perdu, tout. Sauf les études..." Elle ajouta les derniers mots avec amertume.  
  
Son oncle l'obligea a lui faire face. Dans ces yeux, il n'y avait pas, comme elle s'était attendu à voir, de la tristesse, de la culpabilité ou des regrets, mais à la place une sorte de résignation, de la compréhension et surtout beaucoup d'amour et de force. Ce fût Hermione qui vînt se blottir dans ses bras, vaincue. Elle avait tant besoin de protection. La jeune fille avait crue qu'elle était adulte et que être adulte c'était être capable de tout porter soi-même. Mais c'était faux.  
  
Il l'entoura des ses bras protecteurs et Hermione enterra son visage dans les replis de ses habits monastiques. Mentalement, elle lui donna a porter tous ses malheurs, toutes ses peines. Elle voulait qu'il prenne tout, qu'il le fasse disparaître. Elle ne pleura pas. Hermione ne fît que respirer l'odeur rassurante de son oncle et sûs qu'elle lui pardonnait. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi, mais elle lui pardonnait. Il comptait trop pour elle pour ne pas qu'elle le fasse. En même temps, elle commença a réaliser ce que signifiait tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Cela changeait tant de choses...  
  
Mais surtout, Hermione se demandait quelle était l'étendue de ses connaissances. Savait-il ? Peut-être, bien qu'elle ne pensait pas. Quand elle avait totalement repris le contrôle de ses émotions, Hermione affronta les yeux de son Oncle.  
  
"Je te demande pardon, oncle Pierre. J'ai réagis de façon stupide. Je... Je suis tellement contente de savoir que je ne suis plus seule... Que je peux te parler de choses dont je n'aurais jamais pût parler avec mes parents, mais promet moi une chose."  
  
"C'est moi qui te demande pardon, Hermione. Dis moi."  
  
"Je veux que tu me promette qu'il n'y aura plus de secrets entre nous. Je comprends que tu ne puisse pas tout me dire d'un coup, mais je suis là pour deux mois et demi, alors. Et si tu m'a tant observée, tu dois savoir que je deteste ne pas savoir quelque chose. Je veux apprendre à te connaître mieux, je veux que tu me connaisse mieux que au travers de rapports. Je supose que tu recevais des rapports, non ?" Son oncle avait un sourir sur les lèvres. Il noda de la tête affirmativement. Puis parla.  
  
"Tu m'étonneras toujours, je crois. Oui, je te promet qu'il n'y aura pas de secrets entre nous, je te dirai tout. Mais il faudra du temps et il faudra que tu sois patiente." Hermione souriait à son tour. Elle avait gagné. Il avait compris qu'elle n'était pas une enfant. Ils se remirent à marcher dans le jardin.  
  
"J'aurais tant aimé avoir cette discussion avec toi plutôt, tant de choses auraient été plus faciles, tant de choses auraient été differentes."  
  
"Mais tu n'aurais pas été la même que ce que la vie à faite de toi, Hermione. Regarde toi, tu est splendide dans tous les sens du terme. Tu va certainement faire tourner la tête de la plupart de mes jeunes frères... Je me demande si je ne devrais pas te mettre à l'abris dans une tour, là où personne ne pourra te voir et où tu ne serra pas une tentation pour ces jeunes hommes." Dit-il d'un ton serieux mais ces yeux brillaient de malice. Et Hermione en rajouta.  
  
"Je suis le démon incarné, Oncle Pierre. Tu devrais m'exorciser avant qu'ils ne commencent à se battre pour moi." Il redevint serieux.  
  
"Je n'ai pas peur pour eux, tu leur fera bien vite comprendre que ton cœur est ailleurs."  
  
"Mon cœur est ailleurs ?" Demanda Hermione faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre. Mais dans sa poitrine son cœur battait maintenant rapidement et surtout très fort. Il sait !  
  
"Ne joue pas l'ignorante, je sais pourquoi tu est venue ici. Mais ne parlons pas de cela maintenant, c'est encore trop tôt. Dis moi plutôt comment se passent les cours à Darkstein."  
  
Il avait détourné la discussion et Hermione lui en fût reconnaissante. Sur leur chemin du retour, Hermione lui parla des cours, de ses camarades de maison, du professeur Duroc, qu'elle avait d'ailleurs été bien étonnée de retrouver ici, du Directeur Darkmoor et de ses projets pour l'année prochaine...  
  
Ils réentrèrent dans le monastère en riant, Hermione tenant son oncle au coude et marchant collés l'un à l'autre. La jeune femme se sentait si heureuse soudain, comme si tout était revenu en place. Elle avait un oncle qui était sorcier et qui comprenait ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle était à l'abris avec lui pour un merveilleux été. Elle allait pouvoir pratiquer ses langues. Car il y avait des frères de tous les pays d'Europe. A Darkstein, elle avait surtout parlé l'Anglais ou le Latin, les langues internationnales pour les sorciers. Oui, tout cela s'annoncait bien. Son oncle lui promis que tous les soirs, ils se retrouveraient pour parler, de lui, de elle et du monde en géneral.  
  
Quand six heures sonna, Hermione se rendit aux Vèpres, sa vie serait désormais rythmée par les cloches du monastère, pendant deux mois et demi du moins.


	12. Eminences

> **CHAPITRE 8 : EMINENCES.**  
  
A neuf heures, elle se rendit devant la porte des appartements privés de son Oncle. Ils avaient rendez-vous pour leur première conversation. La porte s'ouvrit et elle fût introduite dans une petite bibliothèque aux airs comfortable avec de gros fauteuils très usés, une grande cheminée occupant presque tout un mur.  
  
Le frère qui l'avait fait rentrée était à nouveau le frère Marc. Il partit prevenir "Le père supérieur". Hermione se releva directement après son départ et pour aller observer les livres qui se trouvaient sur les grandes étagères. Les titres étaient sorciers, mais elle remarqua une barrière très spéciale. Elle devait faire que seul un sorcier pouvait voir les titres, un moldu verait probablement des titres parfaitement inoffensifs...  
  
"Un cadeau du professeur Dumbeldore." C'était la voix de son oncle et il était juste derrière elle... Elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Hermione ne sursauta pas mais ses doigts étaient crispés autour de sa baguette. Sans se retourner et en essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Elle lui demanda.  
  
"Tu connais bien le professeur Dumbeldore ?"  
  
Quand elle se tourna vers lui, il affichait un sourire étrange. Il semblait un peu perdu dans des souvenirs. "Viens." dit-il quand il la remarqua le regardant."Allons nous asseoir près du feu. Il y a tant de choses que je dois te raconter. Et je ne sais pas par où commencer. Pourquoi tu ne me poserais pas des questions et j'y répondrais. On verra comment cela marche."  
  
Quand ils furent assis, Hermione prit son temps pour formuler sa question. Une plus importante que les autres.  
  
"Est-ce que Maman savait que tu étais un sorcier ?"  
  
Son oncle n'hésita pas avant de répondre. "Non. Elle ne le sus jamais, il y a beaucoup de choses qu'elle ignorait sur moi, sur notre famille. Tes grands-parents, maternels biensûr, étaient de puissants sorciers au sang- pur. Ton grand-père était un sorcier très controversé, sa femme et lui durent s'exiler du monde sorcier. Enfin, en apparence seulement. Ils s'installèrent pas très loin d'ici dans une maison moldue de taille assez grande, ta mère vînt au monde pas longtemps après leur installation, ils comprirent bien vite qu'elle n'avait aucun pouvoir magique, ils en fûrent très atristés mais ne se débarrassèrent pas de l'enfant comme l'aurait fait toute autre famille de sang-pur. Cela tombait « bien » pour leurs plan. Ils devaient s'intègrer au monde moldu, leur enfant serait un moyen d'y arriver plus facilement." Il s'arrêta un instant. "Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?"  
  
"Oui, je veux bien."  
  
"Canada Dry, je supose. Tu as du avoir du mal à en trouver à Darkstein." Hermione ne put que rire, il se souvenait de sa boisson préferée. Et oui, elle avait cherché desespèrement dans toute la ville mais rien.  
  
"Oui, pas moyen d'en trouver."  
  
Il disparu dans un coin de la bibliothèque où se trouvait un petit bar qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt. Quand il revînt il avait dans chaque main un verre de liquide ambré, bien que dans le verre qu'il se réservait pour lui-même Hermione soupsonnait qu'il n'y avait pas du Canada Dry. "Tu aurais pût en transfigurer, je suis sur que c'est dans tes moyens."  
  
"Oui, je sais, mais il n'y a rien à faire cela n'a pas le même goût et puis la digestion ne se fait pas bien. Comme tous la nourriture transfigurée d'ailleurs."  
  
"Bon, où j'en étais ?" Demanda l'oncle d'Hermione changeant de discussion.  
  
Il prît une gorgée de liquide. "Maman allait leurs permettre de s'intégrer dans le monde moldu plus facilement." Répondit Hermione.  
  
"Ah, oui. Un couple avec un bébé qui va à la crèche du village, puis plus tard à l'école était un bon moyen de paraîtres normaux. Quand ta mère eu deux ans, ils l'inscrirent donc à la crèche et tous les matins ils venaient la déposer puis partaient au « travail » en vérité, ils venaient ici. Ils voulaient fonder une nouvelle école. Ils construisirent ce lieu, installèrent des barrières et des protections sur tout. Cela leur prit beaucoup de temps. Dix ans et demi après la naissance de ta mère, je vîns au monde. J'étais le fils tant esperé et surtout, j'étais un sorcier. A deux ans quand mes pouvoirs devinrent de plus en plus visible, ta mère fût envoyée dans un pensionnat pour filles. Elle revenait tous les trois mois pour une semaine et en été deux mois pour les vacances. Quand je fût en age de comprendre mes parents m'expliquèrent une partie de la véritée et je fît attention à ne jamais montrer mes pouvoirs à ma sœur que j'aimais tant. Quand j'avais huits ans, Lise partie pour l'universitée à Paris. Elle revenait encore aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait mais cela devînt rare. Des tensions s'installèrent entre elle et nos parents. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient très stricts. L'année de mon admission à Beauxbatons, elle partit continuer ses études en Angleterre, à Oxford. Elle était en médecine, c'est là qu'elle rencontra ton père, un étudiant en Dentisterie deux ans plus vieux qu'elle."  
  
Il s'arrêta à nouveau pour reprendre une gorgée. "Ils se marièrent un an plus tard. Ils eurent beaucoup de mal à avoir un enfant, c'est pour cela que tu est enfant unique. Mais il s'accrochèrent et ne renoncèrent pas. J'avais 20 ans quand tu est née, je venais de terminer à Darkstein.  
  
(N/A : Je ne sais plus combien d'année j'avais mis que les études à Darkstein duraient mais je viens de les diminuer à 2 ans seulement, pour beaucoup de raisons, mais surtout une question de ligne de temps qui sinon était éronnée. Au bout des deux ans les étudiants sortent avec une maîtrise. Néanmoins il y a encore la possibilitée de faire un doctorat, etc pour faire durer les études jusqu'au 4 ou 5 ans que j'avais annoncé plus tôt.)  
  
Deux mois plus tôt que toi, Harry Potter était né. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Lily avait épousé James, mais bon c'est une autre histoire cela."  
  
Le silence s'installa entre eux deux. Hermione ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête de parler, mais elle avait besoin de temps pour assimiler tout cela. Elle n'était pas l'enfant de deux moldus, mais d'un moldu et d'une Cracmol. Quand elle avait accepté toutes ces nouvelles informations, elle demanda.  
  
"Qui étaient les quatres amis que tu avais à Darkstein ?"  
  
"Marcus Darkmoor, Christophe Duroc, Georg Feldkirch et Severus Rogue."  
  
"Mais alors..." Hermione ne continua pas son esprit logique traçait déjà la route. Les amis du professeur Rogue étaient devenus les Eminences Grises. Oui, biensur elle se souvenait d'avoir lu endessous du nom du Directeur Darkmoor ce titre dans sa lettre d'admission. Son oncle, le professeur Duroc, le professeur Darkmoor, Georg Feldkirch et maintenant le professeur Rogue, étaient les Eminences Grises. Les cinqs de Darkstein. "C'est pour cela que tu devais te cacher ici, c'est pour cela que tu n'est plus venu nous voir à la maison. A la fin de ma première année le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour, bien que faiblement. Mais vous deviez être prudents à nouveau pour que le professeur Rogue ne soit pas decouvert."  
  
"Exactement." Le silence refît surface, Hermione était fatiguée, toutes les informations tournaient dans son esprit, elle avait envie de relire la lettre du professeur Rogue pour s'assurer de certains détails et puis il était déjà plus de minuit. Son oncle semblait penser la même chose. "Il est tard, laissons la nuit fixer nos idées. Je vais te racompagner à ta chambre."  
  
L'entretien était fini. Hermione termina son verre rapidement puis suivit son oncle dans les couloirs sombres du monastère. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et Hermione referma la porte. Elle ferma les yeux, ils étaient lourd de sommeil, mais elle voulait relire la lettre de Severus. Elle s'installa dans son lit après avoir changé de vetements et s'être brossée les dents et ouvrit l'envellope un peu froissée. Son écriture fine et rapide, si masculine était devant ses yeux. Elle avait envie de le voir, de le sentir près d'elle, mais elle poussa loin d'elle de telles pensées et se concentra sur le contenu du texte. Tout lui paraissait beaucoup plus clair maintenant et prenait un ordre beaucoup plus logique.  
  
Mais il manquait encore beaucoup de choses... enfin, elle avait deux mois pour apprendre le reste de l'histoire. Elle s'endormi rapidement, la lettre de Rogue serrée contre son cœur.  
  
..................  
  
Nécron trotinait dans les couloirs de la nouvelle résidence que son maître allait prendre pour cet été. Il était content, il avait réussi. Tout pour l'instant se déroulait comme prévu. Il fallait espèrer que cela continuerait comme cela. Il vérifia toutes les salles puis commanda aux cinqs elfs qu'il avait comme aide leur donnant à chacuns leur tâches, il était l'elf en chef. Un genre de magordome moldu, c'était lui qui reçevait les ordres généraux du maître puis il faisait en sorte que tout soit fait comme il fallait.  
  
Nécron était zélé et surtout était capable de prendre des initiatives qui seraient bien vues par le Maître. Il avait une connaisance parfaite des goûts, des us et coutumes, des règles et il s'avait jongler avec cela pour que tout soit parfait. Cette position impliquait plus de responsabilités mais surtout des punitions sévères, administrées par le maître lui même ou par un serviteur humain, ou même la personne laisée si c'était un invité. Nécron n'avait plus été puni depuis longtemps et pour les petites fautes, celles où il aurait dû se punir lui-même, il n'avait pas à le faire. Il avait été libéré par son maître, quelques années auparavent.  
  
Il pouvait être fier aujourd'hui, il avait réussi à influencer son maître sans que celui-ci ne remarque rien. Enfin, pour l'instant, mais il pourrait toujours feindre l'ignorance. Se rassurait-il mentalement. Mais il savait que son maître le saurait tout de suite si il mentait. Il pouvait lire dans les pensées et il pouvait vous donner une potion qui vous empêcherait de mentir. Nécron, n'avait pas peur, son maître était juste, mais sa puissance lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur... Parfois, il avait l'air de ne pas totalement se contrôler. L'elf savait qu'il devait être prudent.  
  
..................  
  
"Bang, bang, bang." Trois coups sur la porte d'Hermione. Elle se reveilla immédiatement, que se passait-il ? Il faisait encore noir dehors. La jeune femme s'étira rapidement puis se jeta hors de son lit. Plusieurs feuilles de papier tombèrent parterre, elle se dépecha de les ramasser puis les fourra rapidement dans un tiroir de son bureau avant d'aller ouvrir la porte en boxer-shorts et T- shirt. Le boxer-short était un ancien de Harry et le T-shirt un de son Père. Hermione dormait désormais avec des affaires qui avaient appartenues au gens qu'elle aimait mais qui étaient partis.  
  
"Oui ?" Demanda-t-elle tout en ouvrant la porte. En face d'elle, l'homme commença à rire. Le professeur Duroc...  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle, professeur ?" Demanda Hermione, qui senti que son humeur s'assombrissait encore un peu plus. Il s'arrêta presque instantanément.  
  
"Rien, rien... Je venais pour vous réveiller, il est cinq heures et dans une demi heure, il y a la première messe de la journée. Si vous voulez vous y rendre, biensûr." Ajouta-il rapidement en voyant le regard qu'Hermione lui jeta. La jeune femme reflechit quelques instants.  
  
"Vous y allez ?" demanda-elle.  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Entrez. Je m'habille rapidement et on y va ensemble d'accord ?" Il hésita.  
  
"Mademoiselle Granger, je ne sais pas si..." Elle le coupa.  
  
"C'est Hermione et vous ne me verrez pas toute nue, si c'est ce que vous craignez." Gromela Hermione sa voix pleine de sommeil soudain. Elle se retourna et attrapa rapidement un pantalon. Elle entendit la porte se refermer, il était entré.  
  
Hermione enfila le pantalon au-dessus des boxers-shorts, elle portait cela désormais comme lingerie durant les vacances ou les week-end. Elle se retourna, il était appuié contre le mur de façon nonchalante. Il y avait néanmoins dans son regard quelque chose de bizarre. Hermione se dirigea ensuite vers l'evier et pour bien se reveiller s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide.  
  
Son essui apparu devant son visage, tenu par le professeur Duroc. Hermione s'essuia rapidement puis murmura des remerciements. Puis, elle se brossa les dents puis les cheveux. Elle lança enfin, d'un geste fluide l'essui au professeur Duroc. "Je vais passer le haut." Lui dit elle.  
  
Il tendit le tissu devant ses yeux de façon à ne rien voir pendant qu'Hermione mettait son soutien-gorge et passait un chemisier cintré. "J'ai fini." Lui dit-elle et il abaissa le tissu. Elle attrapa ensuite sa cape et ils sortirent.  
  
Ils se rendirent dans l'église en silence, quelques frères étaient déjà réunis et chantaient doucement. Hermione avait oublié combien elle aimait ce genre de chant, si merveilleusement propice à la méditation. Ils avaient commencé un Pater Noster en Latin et Hermione ne pensa plus à rien et écouta. Quand ils avaient fini leur Ave Maria et que la messe commença enfin, Hermione se sentait en paix avec le monde. Elle savait que c'était lié avec ce lieu, les personnes qui l'entourait et qui sait un peu de magie ? Tout paraissait simple, il suffisait d'accepter de se laisser guider. Hermione ne savait pas si elle croyait vraiment en un Dieu. Quand elle était plus jeune elle pensait qu'elle y croyait, le fait d'avoir un oncle prètre, vivant dans un monastère, l'avait toujours persuadée qu'il devait avoir raison si il avait consacré sa vie à cela.  
  
Quand à onze ans, elle avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle pensait. Dieu était sensé les avoirs tous fait à son image, égaux. Elle savait que rien dans le monde n'était égal, sinon le Mal. Les injustices étaient partout les mêmes ! Elle avait décidé que c'était la valeur de la vie qui devait être considérée comme égale. Une vie ne valait pas plus qu'un autre.  
  
Hermione avait continué à vivre avec les idées qu'elle avait toujours eue, qui lui avaient été inculquées par sa mère et l'Eglise. Mais si Dieu existait, elle n'en était plus sure. Comment faire pour ressentir son amour ?  
  
La messe se termina une demie heure plus tard, le matin elles étaient courtes. Quand elle se mit à marcher vers la sortie de l'église, elle réalisa qu'elle avait vraiment faim. La table du petit-déjeuner fût donc bien venue, surtout quand elle vit tout ce qu'il y avait à manger. Hermione mangea avec appétit pour la première fois depuis... depuis longtemps.  
  
Elle avait autour d'elle des gens qu'elle aimait et qui -qui sait ?- l'aimaient aussi. En regardant autour d'elle, elle essaya de voir sa vie differament. Oui, elle avait un avenir, elle reconstruirait sa vie. Cela prendrait du temps, mais elle avait de l'avenir. Demain avait un sens. C'était la première fois depuis la mort de ses amis qu'elle ressentait cela. Elle n'avait fait que vivre au jour le jour après ce jour dans la forêt. Peut-être le professeur Rogue avait-il raison ? Peut-être que ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui venait de là... Elle essaya de s'en convaincre, mais elle savait que c'était faux. Ceci avait commençé plus tôt. Cela avait été une évolution, très lente et discrete. Hermione n'avait réalisé cette progression que sur une certaine tour nord. Avant la mort de ses amis.  
  
Et elle était certaine qu'il le savait aussi bien qu'elle. Hermione prit une decision, elle lui écrirait. Elle ne savait pas encore quoi... ni quand. Mais elle lui écrirait. Avant la fin des vacances, se promis-t-elle pour se fixer une limite.  
  
..................  
  
Une semaine passa, Hermione avait prit le rythme de la vie monastique. Elle n'avait plus eu l'occasion de parler le soir avec son oncle depuis leur première discussion. Aparament, il y avait un problème important, un ami qui avait besoin d'aide et des histoires avec le monastère.  
  
Après le petit-déjeuné ce jour-là, le frère Marc s'approcha d'elle. Il semblait prendre son courrage à deux mains, c'était touchant. Hermione lui sourit de façon gentille espèrant que cela l'aiderais à parler.  
  
"Bonjour, Hermione."  
  
"Bonjour, frère Marc. Comment allez vous ?" Lui demanda-t-elle.  
  
"Bien. Euh, les autres frères et moi nous voulions vous proposer de venir avec nous. Nous devons travailler dans le jardin potager et.. vous n'êtes pas obligée d'aider mais.. Enfin, vous voulez peut-être profiter du beau temps." Hermione ne pût s'empècher de sourire.  
  
"Je viens avec plaisir avec vous. Je dois juste aller dans ma chambre pour changer de chaussures si ce n'est pas un problème." Le frère Marc lui répondis par un grand sourire de soulagement et de contentement.  
  
"Biensûr, je viendrais vous chercher devant votre chambre dans un quart d'heure."  
  
Quand, Hermione rentra dans sa chambre une agréable surprise l'attendait. Hegwige était revenue, elle l'avait envoyée avec une lettre pour Ginny. Hedwige était installée sur le bureau d'Hermione, lissant ses plumes. Pattenrond dormais quand à lui paisiblement au bout du lit. Hermione sourit à cela, tout avait l'air le plus normal et paisible du monde. Elle ouvrit sa malle pour en sortir ses bottines et prendre un pantalon plus sale tant qu'elle y était et profita également pour prendre un biscuit pour Hedwige et un pour Pattenrond aussi. Pendant qu'ils dégustaient leurs petites gateries, la jeune fille enfila ses habits. Elle portait maintenant un pantalon vert foncé large, un T-shirt noir avec une coupe classique et un chapeau playa noir également. Le soleil semblait taper fort et elle ne voulait pas se retrouver avec une insolation. Quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte, elle prit encore rapidement des lunettes de soleil et alla ouvrir.  
  
"Je suis prête !" Dit-elle, en voyant le frère Marc de l'autre côté.  
  
Hermione devait porter du noir pour ne pas offencer les moines du monastère et c'était la seule façon de ne pas avoir à porter de cape.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le jardin potager. Encore un lieu enchanteur, les rangées de légumes et de fruits étaient plantées avec goût et de façon très logique, le jardin était un grand carré, au centre une fontaine apportait de la fraîcheur en ce lieu ou peu de vent passait en raison des hauts murs qui entouraient le jardin. Dans chaque mur, il y avait un grand portail en fer mênant vers une autre partie. Le long des murs poussaient des pêchers, des pruniers, des pommiers, un peu de vigne. Plusieurs frères en chasubles moins chaudes étaient là aussi et semblaient attendre quelqu'un. Le frère Marc lui expliqua qu'ils attendaient le frère en charge du jardin, c'était lui qui leurs donneraient leurs charges.  
  
Dans un léger grincement, c'est alors que l'une des grilles s'ouvrit. Arriva un gros moine à l'air joyeux et tranquille, Hermione ne l'avait encore jamais remaqué auparavant. Quand, il fût devant eux, il leva les yeux sur le groupe qui attendait ses ordres.  
  
"Bon ! Nous allons commençer par former des groupes de deux. Ensuite je vous dirais quels légumes vous devez collecter et quelles rangées vous devrez entretenir."  
  
Hermione n'écouta plus, elle n'entendait plus rien et ne voyait plus qu'une chose. Un homme, vétu de noir seulement. Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement. Elle l'avait reconnu, tout criait son identitée. Le frère Marc ne pût que regarder la jeune femme partir en marchant, très lentement tout d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite. Après quoi courrait-elle ? Où qui ? pensa-t-il en voyant un peu plus tard une ombre noire se dirigeant vers le bureau du père superieur.  
  
La grille, le chemin, entre les colones, un couloir... Il n'était pas loin, elle pouvait sentir son odeur. Ses sens de Lynx étaient en éveil. Elle courrait désormais. Le bureau de son oncle... Une visite d'éminence à une autre. Elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper à la porte, elle entra, éssouflée, les joues enflammées, les cheveux décoiffés par sa course et la perte de son chapeau. Ils étaient tous les deux là, debout un verre de boisson fraiche à la main, tournés vers elle, légèrements surpris pas l'entrée fracassante de la jeune femme. Hermione s'arrêta, se rendant compte de l'absurditée de son entrée.  
  
"Je... pardon, oncle Pierre de vous dérangez ton invité et toi, mais je voulais te parler urgeament." Dit-elle, inventant un mensonge pour ne pas paraître ridicule. Son oncle la regarda légèrement perplexe. "Bonjour Professeur Rogue." ajouta-elle, alors. Elle dût se mordre la langue pour ne pas rajouter quelque chose d'autre, elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Mais elle voulait lui dire quelque chose...  
  
"Mademoiselle Granger, quelle surprise. Je dois dire que ceci est bien le dernier endroit où j'aurais pensé vous trouver." Il n'avait pas l'air tellement surpris pensa Hermione en regardant son visage impassible. Le prètre regardait de l'un à l'autre une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Il décida d'intervenir, c'était encore trop tôt pour les laisser seuls dans une pièce.  
  
"Hermione, tu voulais me parler ?"  
  
"Oui, mais en privé s'il te plait, oncle Pierre."  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte. Avant de sortir, Hermione se retourna une dernière fois vers son ancien professeur de Potions.  
  
"Au revoir, alors professeur Rogue. J'espère que nos routes se recroiseront bientôt." Il ne dit rien, il fît seulement un mouvement de tête comme forme de salut. Son regard était plus illisible que jamais.  
  
.................  
  
Une fois dehors, elle se retourna vers son oncle. "Que fait-il ici ? Et surtout comment se fait-il que tu ne m'ai pas prévenu !" S'exclama-t-elle.  
  
"Il est une Eminence Grise, je te rappelle. Je devais lui parler concernant un de nos amis. Et si je ne t'ai pas prévenue, c'est parce que je ne l'estimais pas nécessaire." Visite d'Eminence à Eminence. Elle faillit perdre totalement son sang-froid.  
  
"Pas nécessaire de me prévenir qu'IL venait. Je croyais que tu savais... mon cœur, tu ne peux pas imaginer, c'est de la torture. Je me suis rattrapée tout juste, après être entrée. Je n'avais même pas pensé, je ne pouvais plus penser quand je l'ai vu." Elle parlait de façon difficile et entre- coupée.  
  
"Hermione, mon enfant, je n'ai jamais pensé que tu le verrais. Je croyais que tu allais travailler dans le jardin potager avec les frères."  
  
"J'étais dans le jardin potager, oncle Pierre. C'est de là que je l'ai vu !"  
  
"Mais Hermione c'est impossible de reconnaître quiquece soit depuis là-bas. En plus, il est habillé tout de noir comme la pluspart des frères du monastère."  
  
"J'ai passé suffisament d'années à Poudlard à le croiser dans la pénombre pour le reconnaître même avec un minimum de lumière, alors en plein jour c'est un jeu d'enfant pour moi." Et soudain, elle eut une révélation. Elle sourit à sa découverte. "C'est lui à qui tu avait demandé de me surveiller."  
  
"Biensûr, Hermione que c'est lui. Il y a des choses qu'il faut que je t'explique sur lui, sur moi et sur notre famille. Ce soir nous en parlerons, je te le promet. Mais maintenant, je dois retourner auprès de lui, nous avons beaucoup à discuter et cela ne te concerne pas. Je veux que tu retourne à ce que tu faisais." Hermione compris que rien ne servait d'essayer de discuter, elle obeit donc.  
  
...............  
  
Quand Severus l'avait vue entrée, il était certain que son coeur avait manqué un battement. Elle était si splendide, il n'était pas préparé à la voir là. Elle l'avait à moitié ignoré et il était étonné de voir que cela lui avait fait de la peine. Quand, elle avait dit aurevoir, il avait sentit sa gorge se serrer. Plus sûr de sa voix, il avait seulement hoché de la tête.  
  
Son coeur le faisait maintenant souffrir. Pourquoi ?


	13. Raison et Sentiments

> **DARKSTEIN **
> 
> de Nore...
> 
> **CHAPITRE 9 : RAISON ET SENTIMENTS...**  
  
Dans la bibliothèque de l'oncle d'Hermione la dicussion c'était enflammée tout d'un coup, cela faisait des heures qu'ils étaient enfermé dans la pièce.  
  
"Tu me dis que ce n'était pas organis ! Mais tu viens de me dire que tu m'avais fait venir ici dans le but que je la voie ! Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joue, Pierre mais n'essaye pas de m'influencer."  
  
"Je t'ai dit que je t'avais fait venir ici pour que tu la voie, je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle te voie, Severus. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle, te voie !" Dit alors le prètre en haussant légèrement la voix. "Je veux lui apporter le bonheur pas le malheur. Tu sais que c'est de ma faute si ses parents sont morts. Voldemort voulait m'atteindre moi, pas elle."  
  
"Parce que me voir la rends malheureuse ?" Grogna, l'ancien maître des Potions. Un peu plus protectivement qu'il l'aurait voulu. Il n'avait même pas fait attention à la deuxième partie de ce qu'avait dit son ami.  
  
"Ta lettre... Elle a pleuré durant toute une nuit après l'avoir reçue. Par moment, elle a ce regard perdu, si déchirant. Elle semble te chercher du regard. Aujourd'hui, elle t'a vu et cela va tout rouvrir encore plus fraichement."  
  
Severus ferma les yeux, il pouvait s'occuper de ses sentiments, mais faire souffrir... Hermione. Il n'avait jamais voulu cela. Il n'aurait jamais dût là laisser s'approcher. "Je n'ai jamais voulu la faire souffrir, mais tu sais que je ne peux pas. Je me le suis juré, jamais." Il fit une pause. "Jamais, je n'aurais d'enfant." Ajouta-il farouchement.  
  
Pierre regardait le plafon maintenant. "Tu ne va pas ressortir cette histoire, Severus ! Tu l'a prouvé toi-même. Tu peux changer le cours de l'histoire de votre famille, tu as tourné le dos au Mal. Tes enfants feront de même."  
  
"Pierre je me suis jurer que le nom des Rogues s'éteindrait avec moi, il est temps que cette famille maudite disparaisse." L'ami qu'était Pierre n'en pouvait plus. Il jura pour la premiere fois de puis longtemps.  
  
"Nom de Dieu, Severus ! Cesse donc d'être si obstin ! Je te parle de rédemption, de bonheur et d'amour, ici. Tu va ruiner la vie d'Hermione, parce que tu as décidé que ta foutue famille devait s'éteindre avec toi !" Un espion peu obtenir tout ce qu'il veut et la dicussion prenait un tour qui ne lui plaisait pas. Severus Rogue redirigea donc la discussion en distrayant l'homme en face de lui.  
  
"Parlant de famille, quel est ton lien avec elle ? Elle a dit oncle Pierre..."  
  
"Je suis le frère de sa mère." Enonça-t-il simplement et calmement comme si il n'avait jamais haussé la voix.  
  
"Mais je croyais qu'elle venait d'une famille de moldus." Severus était réelement étonné.  
  
"Sa mère, ma sœur étaient une Cracmol. Mais mes parents ne se sont pas débarrassés d'elle comme l'aurait fait toute autre famille de sang-pur à l'époque. Ils lui ont juste caché la véritée, Lise n'a jamais sus que ses parents étaient sorciers, ni son frère. Elle est partie étudier en Angleterre, c'est mariée et à eu un enfant. J'ai sus dès la naissance de Hermione qu'elle avait des pouvoirs."  
  
"Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi Marcus m'a demandé de la surveiller depuis la mort de ses parents."  
  
"J'espèrais qu'elle viendrait me voir plutôt pour que je puisse lui expliquer tout cela. Elle est arrivée, il y a une semaine et demi. Elle a tellement changée depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vue et ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien remarqué."  
  
"Biensûr que j'ai remarqué, Pierre."  
  
"Vous savez tous les deux par quoi vous êtes passé, elle ne connaît pas tous les détails mais je suis sûr qu'elle a une très bonne idée de ce que tu as vécu. Elle ne laissera personne d'autre que toi l'approcher. Elle était dans une maison avec 5 hommes pour un an, elle n'a même pas été attirée par un seul. Et à son âge, je crois que c'est anormal pour une jeune femme. Elle souffre plus qu'elle ne le montre, toute sa vie c'est écroulée en l'espace de trois ans. Tu dois l'aider." Pierre avait toujours été très fin à ce jeu. Et il connaissait Severus tellement bien, il savait ce qui le faisait marcher.  
  
"Que veux tu que je fasse ?" Demanda Severus, sachant qu'il avait perdu quelque part.  
  
"Sort la d'ici, elle va rendre tous mes frères fous !" Dit il avec un grand sourir. "Non, serieusement. Trouve un prétexte si tu ne veux pas admettre ce que tu ressens, prétends une projet en Potions où il y a besoin d'être deux. Elle pourra transplanter tous les matins après la messe et le petit- déjeuner, pour te rejoindre."  
  
"Je t'ai dis que je ne veux pas que..." Pierre le coupa.  
  
"Je ne te demande pas de l'épouser et d'avoir des enfants. Je te demande de faire ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle reprenne une vie normale. Que ce soit une rupture correcte ou autre chose. Il n'y a que toi qui puisse le faire."  
  
C'était pour aider Hermione... depuis quand est-ce qu'il pensait à elle comme Hermione ? "Je le ferais, je trouverais une potion qui necessite deux personnes, mais cela risque de prendre du temps."  
  
"Tant que c'est avant qu'elle retourne à Darkstein. Viens, il faut encore que l'on aille parler avec Christophe, il m'a dit qu'il avait des nouvelles de Georg. Aparament, il a retrouvé la trace du traître."  
  
...............  
  
L'Oncle d'Hermione n'était pas là durant le déjeuné, le professeur Duroc non plus. Affaire d'Eminences, conclua Hermione. Son cœur la faisait maintenant souffir, L'avoir revu. « L'Espoir est souffrance, torture de l'Esprit. » Elle se souvenait d'avoir lu cela quelque part, mais o ? C'était vrai. Le revoir avait réouvert encore plus fort quelque chose que depuis elle avait essayé d'enterrer. L'Espoir était denouveau là, plus fort que jamais. Et le savoir dans le même batiment qu'elle...  
  
C'était très dur. Le frère Marc dut remarquer cela, il avait l'air sombre et penseur. Après tout il avait été témoin de l'étrange comportement de la jeune femme quelques heures plutôt. Et même si elle était revenue comme une fleur prétendant que rien d'important ne s'était passé, il pouvait le sentir. Quelque chose avait changé. Etais-ce lié à cet homme qu'il avait cru distinguer, celui se rendant chez le père superieur. Marc était sur de n'avoir vu aucun rendez-vous noté pour aujourd'hui. Un visiteur impromtu alors. Mais où était le lien entre tout cela ? Il repoussa tout cela et se concentra sur sa nourriture.  
  
...............  
  
A la fin du repas Hermione s'excusa auprès du frère Marc et lui dit qu'elle ne voulait pas venir cette après-midi, que le soleil était trop fort. Même à ses oreilles l'excuse lui paru faible mais elle n'avait pas trouvé mieux. Mais bon, elle était une fille, les filles invoquaient souvent des motifs faibles pour pouvoir échapper à du travail physique, non ?  
  
Elle se rendis dans sa chambre et s'étendis sur son lit. Normalement dans une situation pareille, elle chercherait une réponse dans un livre, mais elle savait que ce genre de réponse ne se trouvait pas dans un livre. Hermione décida donc d'employer la bonne vieille méthode la méditation et la réflexion. Elle se relaxa et laissa son esprit s'evader.  
  
Des images de toutes les époques de sa vie passèrent dans son esprit, la pluspart concernant Rogue. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vue, le premier cours, la première fois qu'elle l'avait touché, la première fois qu'elle avait mis ces bras autour de lui. Ce moment... Elle s'arrêta sur ce moment. Durant le duel, il l'avait protégée de son corps et elle, elle se souvenait maintenant, le tissus si doux et agréable. C'était là qu'elle l'avait senti pour la première fois. Le tissus de Darkstein... Elle se souvenait qu'elle avait pensé qu'elle serait presque heureuse de mourir dans ses bras.  
  
C'était vrai qu'il avait bien changé depuis de jour là. La coupe de cheveux et le bouc n'étaient que les signes exterieurs. Il paraissait aussi moins fatigué, moins blafard, ses cheveux moins graisseux et ses dents moins jaunes. Mais tout cela n'était qu'en apparance. Il était plus sûr de lui, cela sonne bizarre parlant de Rogue, mais c'était vrai. Avant, il avait tendance à tout de suite reculer dans le sarcasme pour éloigner les gens de lui. Il avait toujours l'air inapprochable, mais au moins le sarcasme n'était plus une arme qu'il brandissait à chaque instant. Les remarques étaient désormais plus menacantes. Faisant plus peur, mais moins mal. Quand il marchait, il se tenait plus droit. Fier et non courbé et l'air coupable.  
  
Hermione avait vu et sentit tous ces changements, avait-elle autant changée que lui ? C'était une question qu'elle se posait souvent. Elle se demandait si Harry et Ron verraient un changement. Ses paupières se firent lourdes...  
  
...............  
  
Un léger grincement, sa porte s'ouvrait. Des pas presques silencieux, un froisement de robes. Hermione sûs alors. Elle était désormais totalement reveillée, sans bouger ni ouvrir les yeux, elle attendit.  
  
Mais rien ne se passa, elle eu soudainement peur. Et si elle s'était trompée ? Impossible.  
  
"Pardon de vous avoir reveillée, Mademoiselle Granger."  
  
"Je suis contente que vous l'aillez fait professeur Rogue." Dit elle en ouvrant ses yeux et en se tournant vers lui. Elle se redressa dans son lit mais ne le quitta pas. Il était assi dans un fauteuil qu'il avait dut transfigurer, juste en face d'elle.  
  
"Depuis quand avez vous le sommeil aussi léger ?" demanda-t-il. Et Hermione cru déceller un peu de concernement.  
  
"Depuis toujours, professeur. Si j'arrive a dormir tout court." Il y eu un silence et la jeune en profita pour observer l'homme en face d'elle. Il regardait vers la fenêtre, ses cheveux courts apportaient vraiment quelque chose et le bouc entourant la fine bouche lui donnait un air totalement different, cela devait être le but. Il avait les mains croisées, elle s'attarda sur ses doigts. Elle avait toujours eu une facination pour ses mains. Fines et élégantes, mais fortes aussi, avec de longs doigts, les ongles coupés court toujours impécables et propres. Ses longues jambes étaient présentées de façon avantageuses parcequ'il portait un pantalon, noir biensûr. D'habitude celui-ce était caché par les robes de cours, mais elle savait qu'il en portait toujours contrairement à d'autres sorciers. Il portait une chemise à carreaux bleue, c'était la première fois réalisa-t- elle qu'elle le voyait avec de la couleur.  
  
Il avait légèrement retrousé les manches de sa chemise. Hermione pensa, qu'il y a pas si longtemps, il n'aurait jamais retrousser ses manches, surtout pas celle de gauche. Le premier bouton du col de la chemise était défait. Il avait l'air d'un moldu si ce n'était la longue cape noire.  
  
"Mademoiselle Granger vous allez faire des trous dans mon corps si vous continuez à me fixer aussi intensément." Dit-il alors sans quiter des yeux la fenêtre.  
  
"Je vous demande pardon, mais vous êtes la seule chose interessante à regarder dans cette chambre." Cela eu l'éffet désiré, il se tourna vers elle, les yeux amusés et ténébreux.  
  
"Interressante ?"  
  
"Attirante..." murmura-t-elle. En le regardant de façon légèrement provoquante. Elle vu avec plaisir ses yeux s'assobrir encore plus que d'habitude. Il déglutit de façon qui envoya des frissons de plaisir dans le bas du dos de Hermione.  
  
"Professeur, je pense que ce à quoi nous jouons est stupide." Il cilla.  
  
"Vraiment ? Et à quel jeu jouons nous ?"  
  
"Nous jouons à « Il n'y a rien entre nous » et c'est idiot, parce que vous savez ce que je ressens pour vous et je sais que même si vous vous refuser à l'admettre, j'ai réussi à passer par la porte."  
  
"Hermione, ceci est plus compliqué que cela. J'ai fait des choses dans ma vie..." Il baissa les yeux comme si il avait honte. "Vous ne savez pas qui je suis réelement."  
  
"Alors, dites le moi, expliquez-moi. Je veux pouvoir vous comprendre. Vous avez déjà mon Amour et ne me dites pas le contraire." Menaca-t-elle. "Donnez moi la possibilité de comprendre." Elle s'enflamait un peu trop.  
  
Cela l'énerva. Ses poings étaient presques blancs, tellement il les serraient. "Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Et vous raconter serait perdre votre soit-disant amour." Il crachait presque les mots.  
  
Hermione fût blessée par cela, le pensait-il sincèrement ? "Vous m'attibuez bien peu de crédit, professeur. Mon Amour est véritable, est-ce si difficile pour vous de l'accepter ?" Elle sonda son regard, mais il n'y avait rien à y voir.  
  
"Je ne veux pas l'accepter, Mademoiselle Granger."  
  
"J'attendrais que vous en soyez capable."  
  
Il se leva. "N'attendez pas." D'un mouvement de baguette, il fît disparaître le fauteuil, puis d'un geste ample et élégant, il remis sa cape. Hermione se leva également, il se dirigeait déjà vers la porte.  
  
"Professeur ! J'attendrais, parce que vous en vallez la peine."  
  
"Oubliez cela, Mademoiselle Granger. Je n'ai jamais rien valu." Elle s'approcha de lui doucement.  
  
"Vous vallez mon Amour, pour vous. Et cela pour moi est beaucoup."  
  
"Cessez d'avancer vers moi."  
  
"Ou sinon ?" Dit-elle de façon taquine.  
  
Elle était désormais tout contre de lui, elle pouvait presque entendre son cœur battre. Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine, puis la remonta lentement vers son cou. "Arretez..." murmura-t-il se voulant menaçant, mais cela sonnait presque comme « continuez ». "Vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites." Ajouta-il avec plus de conviction.  
  
"Si, professeur, je le sais parfaitement. Je vais vous embrasser, maintenant." Murmura-t-elle à son tour, il était penché vers elle la regardant dans les yeux, leurs lèvres s'aprochaient dangereusement. Mais, il se redressa subitement. Comme il mesurait bien vingts centimêtres en plus qu'elle... Elle se senti très bête et surtout frustrée.  
  
"Non, vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites." Il lui carressa la joue doucement. Après quelques instants, il ajouta. "Votre oncle trouve que ce serait une bonne idée si je vous sortais de ce monastère. En fait, il pense surtout à protèger ses jeunes frères, mais bon. Je lui ai promis que je vous trouverais un projet en Potion pour vous occuper. Si cela vous interresse."  
  
"Beaucoup."  
  
"Bien, je vous dirai quand j'aurais trouvé. J'habite non loin d'ici, à distance agréable de Transplantation. A un de ces jours, alors." Et il parti pour de bon de la chambre.  
  
Quand la porte se ferma Hermione se sentie soudainement perdue. Que venait- il de se passer ? Elle avait déclarée son amour à l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Pour la deuxième fois en plus... Ils avaient faillit s'embrasser, puis soudainement il avait agit comme si rien ne s'était passé et avait été « paternel » avec elle. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Elle était désorientée mais surtout extrèmement frustrée. Elle avait pensé chaque mot honetement. Elle lui avait... Puis soudainement, l'Espoir repris ses droits, il ne l'avait pas repoussée. Il lui avait même proposée de travailler sur un projet en Potion. Cela signifiait le voir plus...  
  
C'était la chance qu'elle espèrait avoir depuis longtemps. Elle avait passé des années à le voir tous les jours. Et la distance entre eux, maintenant qu'elle avait acceptée ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, était devenue tellement dure à suporter. Mais si elle allait avoir l'occasion de travailler avec lui... Elle essaya d'arrêter ses pensées, cela signifiait tant de choses. Hermione sentait son coeur battre plus vite rien que d'y penser. Depuis des mois, elle vivait de petites images, de sensations récupérées au long d'années. Mais là, il y avait un futur possible. Il n'avait pas fermé la porte. Et elle allait tout faire pour s'installer définitivement de l'autre côté.
> 
> N/A: Merci à tous mes lecteurs et revieweurs, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme cela me fait plaisir chaque fois que je vois que quelqu'un a aimé mon histoire... J'ai eu quelques légers problèmes avec mon ordi, ce qui explique le temps qui a été nécéssaire pour vous faire parvenir ce chapitre. L'histoire continue entre Severus et Hermione mais si vous avez des sugestions c'est toujours ouvert, je verrai si j'intègrerai ou non dans la mesure du possible.
> 
> Ah! Oui, le titre est biensûr de Jane Austen et si vous n'avez pas vu le film avec Alan Rickman et Emma Thompson, je vous le recommande! Pour ceux qui aime le romantisme du moins...
> 
> Je vous souhaite en tout cas de bonnes vacances et à dans une semaine ou moins!
> 
> Bien à vous, Nore.


	14. Départ

****

MERCI!! De tout coeur à tous ceux qui ont reviewer. Voilà, je sais qu'il a fallu beaucoup de temps pour qu'il arrive ce chapitre mais j'ai longuement hesité à le uploader. Je ne sais pas ce que vous allez en penser... Et j'ai peur que beaucoup d'entre vous commencent à s'impacienter en raison du manque d'histoire entre Severus et Hermione. Ce que je peux vous dire... rien! Il faudra du temps, beaucoup de temps car c'est toujours en cours d'écriture et je n'aime pas poster quelque chose quand je ne suis pas satisfaite du resultat. Je sais aussi que j'ai un peu sorti les personnages de leurs zones d'évolution habituelles et que j'en ai rajouté pas mal de nouveaux.

A la fin de ce chapitre je vous demanderai de prendre quelques secondes voir minutes pour lire une note que je vous laisse et s'il vous plaît d'y repondre en m'envoyant un mail ou tout simplement en laissant une revieuw... (Je ne fais pas cela pour en avoir plus... J'ai vraiment besoin de votre avis!)

Et maintenant place au chapitre...

**DARKSTEIN par Nore**

**CHAPITRE 10 : DEPART.**

Le soir après le repas, l'oncle d'Hermione lui rappela qu'il lui avait promis une seconde discussion. Ils se dirigèrent donc ensembles vers la comfortable bibliothèque pour parler. Quand Hermione fût installée ce fût lui qui posa des questions. Elle lui raconta son entre-vue avec le professeur Rogue en fin d'après-midi. Elle lui raconta aussi ce qu'elle avait ressentit, se qu'elle ressentait encore. Hermione savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à son oncle pour ce genre de discussions. Cela avait été le cas quand elle était toute jeune, cela était encore le cas maintenant.

Il écouta tout, mais cela ne semblait pas l'interresser au plus haut point, quand Hermione sentit que c'était parcequ'il devait avoir quelque chose d'important à lui dire elle lui demanda.

"Que se passe-t-il, mon oncle ? Tu semble préoccupé, quelque chose est arrivée ?"

Elle dut attendre encore quelques instants, mais quand l'oncle d'Hermione parla enfin sa voix était grave et lourde.

"Te souviens tu des dernières minutes de notre dernière conversation ?"

* * *

"Qui étaient les quatres amis que tu avais à Darkstein ?" Demanda Hermione.

"Marcus Darkmoor, Christophe Duroc, Georg Feldkirch et Severus Rogue."

"Mais alors..." Hermione ne continua pas son esprit logique traçait déjà la route. Les amis du professeur Rogue étaient devenus les Eminences Grises. Oui, biensur elle se souvenait d'avoir lu endessous du nom du Directeur Darkmoor ce titre dans sa lettre d'admission. Son oncle, le professeur Duroc, le professeur Darkmoor, Georg Feldkirch et maintenant le professeur Rogue, étaient les Eminences Grises. Les cinqs de Darkstein. "C'est pour cela que tu devais te cacher ici, c'est pour cela que tu n'est plus venu nous voir à la maison. A la fin de ma première année le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour, bien que faiblement. Mais vous deviez être prudents à nouveau pour que le professeur Rogue ne soit pas decouvert."

"Exactement." Le silence refît surface, Hermione était fatiguée, toutes les informations tournaient dans son esprit, elle avait envie de relire la lettre du professeur Rogue pour s'assurer de certains détails et puis il était déjà plus de minuit. Son oncle semblait penser la même chose. "Il est tard, laissons la nuit fixer nos idées. Je vais te racompagner à ta chambre."

* * *

"Oui, parfaitement, oncle Pierre." Répondit Hermione. Se remémorant l'épisode.

"Nous devions en effet être très prudents pour ne pas que Severus soit découvert. Malheureusement quelqu'un a fait le rapprochement entre le nom de jeune fille de ta mère et le mien, le nom de Sauvenière n'est pas très répendus, tu sais. " Il s'arrêta quelques secondes et Hermione sentait que cela n'allait pas s'améliorer.

"L'attaque sur la maison de tes parents n'était pas ta faute, Hermione, c'était moi qui était visé. Le fait que cela te touchait en même temps n'était qu'un petit bonus. Un traître de la pire espèce avait décidé de se débarasser de Severus pour de bon. Lord Voldemort s'est rendu en personne pour interroger ta mère et pour vérifier. D'abord le lien entre elle et moi, puis ensuite pour vérifier que j'étais mort. Il découvrit dans la mémoire de ta mère que j'étais encore vivant. Et si j'étais vivant, alors les autres l'étaient aussi et Severus était un traître pour avoir désobéit au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quand j'appris la mort de tes parents j'eu juste le temps de prevenir les autres et d'organiser une mission de sauvetage pour Severus. C'est de ma faute, Hermione si tes parents sont morts... Et je n'ai même pas été capable de venir te consoler... Je ne suis même pas venu à l'enterrement... J'aurais dût être avec toi..." Sa gorge était serrée de tristesse. Hermione se leva, une larme traitresse s'échappa des yeux de son oncle. Elle alla le prendre dans ses bras, elle aussi pleurait désormais.

Après quelques minutes, ils reprirent contrôle de leurs émotions soudain relachée. La mort de ses parents était liée à tant de choses soudain. Cela n'avait pas simplement été une attaque sur les parents d'une sang-de-bourbe. Elle n'était pas la seule responsable indirecte... Son oncle et le professeur Rogue et les Eminences Grises l'étaient aussi. Cela ne changeait rien, réalisa-t-elle alors même qu'elle arrivait à cette conclusion. Elle avait fait son deuil. Et il n'y avait plus de vengeance à prendre. Les rares Mangemorts qui existaient encores étaient en prison, sauf un. Celui qu'elle aimait... Severus. Cela faisait même de bizarre de penser à lui par son prénom.

Elle posa un baiser sur le frond de son Oncle et lui pardonna, même si elle avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait rien à pardonner. Cependant, il avait besoin d'entendre ces paroles prononcées par Hermione, elle le fit donc. Après, elle lui dit bonne nuit et sortit de la bibliothèque. Elle avait appris suffisament de choses pour aujourd'hui pensa-t-elle. Demain, elle pourrait encore poser d'autres questions à son oncle. Une fois dehors, elle prit une profonde inspiration de l'air encore tiède de la journée, mais dont le fond était froid et transportait une odeur humide de parfum de fleurs et d'herbe coupée. Elle marcha ensuite silencieusement dans le cloitre, la petite fontaine coulait faiblement et les étoiles brillaient fortement. C'était tranquille et paisible. Elle se sentie en paix avec le monde.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua un ombre qui grandissait, venant de derrière elle...

* * *

Un verre de Vodka pur avec deux glaçons, Severus Rogue alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil préféré au coin du feu. Malgrès la chaleur de l'été, le château était froid et humide. Il repensa à cette journée qui venait de s'écouler. Il revoyait encore Hermione dormant, puis lui déclarant son amour avec tant de forçe et de passion. Cela rendait les choses difficiles, très difficiles, pour lui et pour elle. Il n'accepterait pas cet amour, il n'en voulait pas, il n'en avait pas besoin. Il ne pouvait pas... Sa race devait s'éteindre et il devait disparaître. Il était un traître, un espion, un mage noir, une créature amère. Pourtant il voulait la protèger, mais il n'y avait pas de place, il ne devait pas y avoir de place dans son coeur pour l'aimer. La proteger, pas l'aimer, c'était la clef.

Il répéta ces paroles jusqu'à en être lui-même convaincu. Pour arriver à cela, il dût se les répéter longtemps. Il avait maintenant fini sa bouteille de vodka, son esprit encore clair ne cessait de se maudire pour avoir été aussi bête, tandis que son corps luttait pour le conduire sans tomber jusque dans sa chambre. Severus était certain qu'il n'avait plus autant bu depuis longtemps, trop longtemps il n'avait plus l'habitude et sa résistance n'était plus aussi grande. A une époque, il lui aurait fallu deux bouteilles avant d'arriver à cet état, où son corps refusait de faire ce qu'il voulait correctement. Il avait un avantage, c'était que son esprit ne lachait jamais, il parlait parfois un peu plus, mais il restait lucide. Il avait appris beaucoup de choses grace à ce dons. Dommage que Lord Voldemort ne prenait jamais une bonne cuite, cette guerre aurait été plus rapidement finie.

_La protéger, pas l'aimer... _Il ne pouvait même plus penser au Seigneur des Ténèbres, sans penser à Potter et sans penser à Elle. Il fallait qu'il tienne, il pouvait réprimer ses sentiments pour l'instant, mais cela durerait-il si elle persistait et continuait à se montrer si perspicace. Elle semblait, en effet trouver l'exact moment où il baissait un peu ses défences. Le projet de Potion n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Et surtout pourquoi lui en avait-il parlé ? La réponse était simple, il y avait une partie de lui qui désirait de façon très forte la revoir, de lui laisser une chance de plus de parvenir jusqu'à cette même partie de façon définitive. Le Coeur, mais chez lui ce n'était pas cette partie qui dirigeait.

Il s'écroula finalement dans son lit sans même se changer.

* * *

Hermione bondit, sa baguette en main, prête à combattre. Quand ses pieds reprirent contact avec le sol son opposant avait lui aussi déjà sortit sa baguette. Tous les deux se regardèrent, baguettes en garde. Ce fût son opposant qui relacha le premier la tension, qui était montée en un quart de seconde. Ce moment où les pouvoirs magiques se font presque visibles avant une éventuelle attaque. La réunion des forces et de l'énérgie avant le combat, mais il n'aurait pas lieu.

"Je suis impressioné par vos réflexes, Mademoiselle Granger."

"Et moi par les vôtres, professeur Duroc."

Il lui sourit de cette façon charmante qu'il avait parfois. Dans ces moments là, il semblait un peu timide et si doux. Dire qu'il avait le même âge que le professeur Rogue, non pas qu'il avait l'air plus jeune, mais il portait encore quelque chose d'enfantin, mais il était lui aussi une Eminence grise, il avait donc dût passer la plupart de son temps à se cacher. Elle savait qu'il avait énormement voyagé.

"J'ai de longues années de pratique derrière moi."

"Vous dites cela comme si vous aviez soixante ans au moins. Je vous croyais plus jeune que cela, professeur." Ajouta-elle ironiquement.

"Mademoiselle Granger, vous êtes terrible parfois." Elle pouvait voir dans son regard, cette lueur qui apparaissait de plus en plus souvent. La même indéchiffrable, qu'il avait quand ils étaient seuls. Il détourna son regard rapidement et regarda longement vers le ciel, laissant le silence s'installer. Hermione n'osait pas parler, ni le déranger. Elle resta donc à côté de lui et regarda, elle aussi les étoiles. Puis elle senti qu'il lui prenait sa main dans la sienne. La jeune femme le laissa faire, elle avait envie de contact humain. Ils marchèrent alors lentement, main dans la main, jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Hermione. Ils n'avaient échangés que peu de paroles jusqu'ici, quelque chose au fond du ventre de le jeune femme se reveillait et elle savait ce que s'était. Mais jusqu'à présent, elle ne l'avait ressentit que pour un homme, bien qu'elle préssentait que cela pourrait arriver avec celui-ci. Il était si merveilleux, si doux et bien qu'un peu mystérieux, il était si clair. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait être heureuse avec lui. Oui, il fallait l'avouer, elle était lentement tombée amoureuse de son deuxième professeur de Potions. Mais, elle sentait aussi que là n'était pas sa place.

Quand il s'approcha encore un peu plus, félin, elle le laissa venir.

"Cela va faire presque six mois que je voudrai vous dire quelque chose, Mademoiselle Granger."

"Ne le dites pas." Murmura, Hermione. Les mots qui allaient suivre, elle les avait fuis depuis qu'elle l'avait déchiffrée, cette lueur indéchiffrable. Il y avait de cela deux mois.

"Pourquoi ?" Il ne semblait pas heurté, juste curieux. Etait-ce bon signe ?

"Vous le savez, professeur."

"Mademoiselle Granger, je ne demande rien en retour. Je vous aime, depuis que je vous ai vue, je crois, même si il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour l'accepter. Je sais que vous voudriez entendre ces paroles de quelqu'un d'autre. Et le pire, pour moi, est sûrement qu'il est un bon ami et qu'il mérite que quelqu'un comme vous tienne à lui. Mais, il ne l'acceptera pas."

"Ne continuez pas, professeur Duroc. C'est votre ami et il est l'homme que j'aime." Dit Hermione en tentant d'être ferme avec lui et elle-même.

"Je vous rendrais heureuse, vous le savez. Mais j'attendrais, il vous faudra du temps pour accepter et puis vous n'avez pas encore fini vos études." Le cœur d'Hermione se serra si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il avait arrêté de battre. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, mais elle aimait malheureusement plus fort un autre homme. Et dans tous les cas, elle ne pouvait pas avoir les deux.

Sa main éffleura sa joue, il y avait tant de douceur dans ce geste. Avant qu'il ne retire sa main, elle l'attrapa. "Vous me rendez tout plus difficile." Murmura-t-elle dans sa paume.

"Demain, je pars. Mon retour n'est pas encore prévu, une seule parole de votre part et je ne reviendrais pas. "

"Vous ne comprenez pas. Je vous aime, moi aussi, professeur. Mais..."

"Pas assez. Vous voulez donner sa chance à Severus, parce que vous sentez que votre place est à côté de lui, je comprend. N'oubliez juste pas que..." Hermione ne le laissa pas finir. Elle attrapa par le col de ses robes et l'attira vers elle. Leurs lèvres ne firent que s'éffleurer d'abord. Puis tous deux prirent une inspiration qui sonnait comme une délivrance et le second contact fût plus demandeur. La bois de la porte et le dos de la jeune femme rentrèrent en contact un peu violament, puis deux bras l'entourèrent. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle réalisa.

Elle voulait qu'il soit quelqu'un d'autre, elle voulait qu'il soit Rogue. Hermione réalisa également que si cela avait été Rogue elle aurait ouvert la porte de sa chambre pour qu'ils y rentrent. Cependant, il était Christophe Duroc et ce baiser était suffisant... Il était même un peu trop.

Quand, ils se séparèrent se fût difficilement, mais chacun savait que cela n'aurait pas dût se dérouler ainsi. Christophe sentait que ce qu'il allait faire était pour le mieux, il partait. Peut-être reviendrait-il... mais pas tout de suite. Elle aimait un autre, mais savait-elle qu'il ne pouvait pas être aimé ? Lui le savait, Severus était un ami très cher et c'était surement ce qui le blessait le plus dans tout cela.

"Ne le laissez pas vous détruire... Je vous aime trop que pour lui pardonner si il le faisait."

"Il ne me détruira pas. Accepterez-vous un jour ? Me pardonnerez-vous ?" Demanda Hermione. Le moment était difficile et tout les deux en venait au fait.

"Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Adieu, donc Hermione et que si nos routes se recroisent bientôt, que je vous retrouve heureuse et en bonne santée." Hermione l'attrappa à nouveau avant qu'il parte, mais cette fois-ci ce fût sur le front qu'elle déposa un léger baiser.

Elle murmura dans ses cheveux. "Adieu Christophe, je prie pour que tu trouve quelqu'un qui te mérite plus que moi." Il se laissa alors aller contre l'épaule d'Hermione, c'était si étrange.

Puis en un mouvement ou presque, il se redressa, repris possession des lèvres de la jeune femme un court instant, avant de se retourner et de disparaître dans l'ombre du couloir. Hermione eu l'impression d'avoir fait une erreure durant les quelques instants où elle resta plantée dans le couloir devant la porte de sa cellule, car c'était l'impression que lui donna la pièce lorsqu'elle y entra, une cellule. Dehors, il y avait un homme qui l'aimait et avec qui elle pourrait être heureuse. Mais il y avait aussi un peu plus loin l'homme qu'elle aimait et désirait charnellement maintenant. Son corps ayant été réveillé par un autre. Elle se sentait devenir folle, c'était une obsession. Elle tourna dans sa chambre encore deux heures, incapable de dormir, la bête qui sommeillait en elle, s'étant réveillée au caresses de Duroc. Etait-ce comme cela que se sentait une femelle en chaleur ?

* * *

Un sac sur l'épaule, l'ancien maître des Potions de Darkstein alla faire ses adieux à son ancien camarade qui l'avait acceuillit. Il avançait la date de son départ de presque un mois et Pierre eu du mal à comprendre, bien qu'il sentit qu'il y avait une raison très forte derrière tout cela. Christophe était-il si pressé que cela de retrouver le traître ? Où y avait-il autre chose ? Pierre pencha plutôt pour le second choix, mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait attirer son ancien camarade autant ? Où qu'est-ce qui le faisait fuir...

Fuir au point de partir au milieu de la nuit, presque comme un voleur. Christophe allait rejoindre Georg en Autriche et ensuite, ils se metteraient sur la trace du traître. Le trouver ne serait pas chose difficile, mais le rat avait une sale tendance à s'échapper de façon efficace. Deplus, il fallait qu'ils accumulent des preuves pour pouvoir le faire inculper et s'assurer qu'il finirait à Azkaban pour de bon.

Pierre Sauvenière regarda son ami transplanter. Georg et Christophe avaient toujours été les deux actifs de la bande, trouvant toujours quelque chose à faire. Severus, Marcus et lui étaient plus des penseurs. Bien que, il se souvenait que quand il s'agissait de certaines disciplines sportives, Severus et Marcus étaient imbattables. C'était vraiment étonnant que c'est deux là n'ai jamais bien fait connaissance à Poudlard, alors qu'ils étaient dans la même maison et avec tant de choses en commun. Bien que Marcus était bien moins bon en Potions. Pierre quand à lui avait toujours été porté sur le spirituel, il se disait souvent qu'il n'était pas fait pour le monde de la Magie. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas bon, il était peut-être trop bon et en avait vu le danger. C'était pour cela qu'il avait choisit ce mode de vie, prêtre était sa vocation, il avait besoin de quelque chose en quoi croire, plus que juste ce qui est bien et mal, sinon il aurait mal tourné. Mais comme on ne peux pas renier ses racines, il avait dut tordre un peu le bras à la religion Catholique pour qu'elle rentre dans ce qu'il savait en plus que les moldus, puis il avait convaincu d'autres jeunes hommes et avait monté une congrégation magique. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient reconnus par le Vatican, une vraie victoire. Surtout venant d'une Eglise qui avait prétendu les chasser durant tant de siècles, malheureusement ce n'était que des innocents qui étaient morts.

* * *

Une semaine plutard, Hermione décida d'aller faire un tour dans les collines, elle avait besoin de réfléchir et surtout d'être seule. Sa vie ne faisait que se compliquer, elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Dans un mois elle serait de retour à Darkstein avec les garçons, mais le professeur Duroc ne serait plus là. A quelques kilomêtres d'ici, elle savait qu'il y avait le château du professeur Rogue, mais celui-ci ne l'avait toujours pas contactée. Neville ne lui écrivait plus, il avait soit-disant trop de travail. Il était le nouveau assistant du professeur Chourave depuis le mois de Juillet. Ginny parlait seulement de petits amis ou des nouveaux professeurs qu'il y avait à Poudlard. Cela la plongea dans un moment de réflexion sur Poudlard. Apparament le nouveau maître des Potions, le professeur Garett était un incapable et tout le monde se plaignait souhaitant presque le retour du professeur Rogue. Tous espèraient que l'année prochaine, ils en aurait un nouveau.

Le remplaçant du professeur Flitwick, lui, n'avait pas changé depuis qu'elle était partie. Elle se souvenait bien du professeur Jackman, un homme d'une taille et d'une corpulence assez impressionnante, il devait avoir dans les 60 ans, les cheveux longs bruns foncés avec du gris sur les tempes et sur une raie, cela lui donnait vraiment un air bizarre. Il était capable d'enchanter tout ce qu'il désirait et était d'une rapiditée assez effrayante pour lancer des sorts, bien qu'il n'était pas aussi rapide qu'un autre. Hermione se souvenait des recherches qu'elle avait fait sur lui pour vérifier qu'il était un sur lequel Harry et eux pouvaient compter. Après les drôles de professeurs qu'ils avaient eu... Elle avait été surprise d'apprendre qu'il avait été chasseur de vampires quand c'était encore authorisé, puis il avait passé plusieurs années en Afrique durant lesquelles personne ne savait ce qu'il avait fait, mais quand il était revenu, il était devenu pacifique et refusait d'aider le Ministère quand il y avait des problèmes avec un Vampire et qu'il y avait alors un décret d'annulation pour déstruction de la créature en particulier. Les cours avec lui auraient pût être passionnant, Hermione en avait été certaine mais cela n'avait pas été le cas. Il les avaient assommé de théorie et était le seul à faire des démonstrations. Naturellement, le quatuor avait ensuite pratiqué le soir, ensembles.

Hermione chérissait de façon particulière un souvenir de sa septième année, année durant laquelle, le Club de Duel avait été une fois encore réssussité. Mais cette fois-ci c'était organisé correctement, le professeur Dumbeldore étant à la tête de l'idée. Seuls les deux dernières années pouvaient y participer et c'était totalement optionnel. Il n'y avait eu seulement que cinqs sessions en tout, mais c'était ce qui avait été prévu. Il y avait eu des démonstrations de plusieurs sorts et autres de differents types, attaque, défence, réflexion... Lors d'une des premières démonstrations les deux professeurs à s'affronter étaient le professeur Jackman et le professeur Rogue. Ils devaient faire une démonstration d'un combat réel, il n'y avait pas de sorts en particulier, juste deux règles : rien de mortel et surtout aucun des impardonnables. Le cercle était silencieux, tout le monde voulait savoir si le professeur Rogue serait capable de battre le professeur Jackman. En effet, tout le monde se souvenait encore de la préstation du professeur Rogue en deuxième, mais tout le monde se rendait aussi compte que cette fois-ci ce n'était pas l'imbécile de Lockhart qui était en face. Et surtout cela allait être une démonstration d'un « vrai » combat. Pour cela, ils étaient dehors, un large cercle d'élève entourait les professeurs. Le professeur Dumbeldore plaça un bouclier protécteur sur les élèves pour qu'un sort perdu ne puisse pas les atteindre, puis cela commença.

Ils se saluèrent, de longs instants passèrent durant lesquels les deux protagonistes marchaient en cercle restant toujours à égale distance et surtout face à face. Ils semblaient se juger, cherchant une faille. Le premier sort avait été lancé par le professeur Jackman, rapidement et sans effort, dévié par le professeur Rogue, qui en lança une serie juste après. Hermione remarqua tout de suite, la technique très particulière du professeur Rogue. Il lançait les sorts à intervals irréguliers et en changeant de sort chaque fois, le professeur Jackman ne pouvait que lançer des sorts de défence ou de renvoi, mais surtout il devait changer de contre-sort ce qui semblait fatiguant. Il parvînt néanmoins à reprendre le dessus avec un sort très bien placé qui blessa le professeur Rogue à la joue. Plusieurs jeunes filles s'exclamèrent à la vue du sang et durant quelques secondes il y eu comme un arrêt durant le combat. Les doigts fins du professeur de Potions vinrent se poser sur la blessure, il regarda son sang avec amusement, puis lècha ses doigts. Cela avait l'air absolument horrible et barbare, mais Hermione se souvenait de son regard, si indéchiffrable. Pour elle pourtant cela avait été clair, il y aurait vengeance. Le sorts avaient recommencés à pleuvoir. Le professeur Jackman semblait ralentir alors que Rogue ne fatiguait pas. Il envoya son opposant voler durant quelques mêtres et une grande coupure avait apparue sur le torse de Jackman. Le professeur de Sorts et Enchantements ne bougeait plus, sonné probablement.

Rogue s'approcha, la baguette alerte. Tous les Serpentard hurlaient des Hourras pour leur directeur de maison, c'était encore avant qu'il ne soit découvert. Quand, il se pencha pour aider son valeureux adversaire, celui-ci se redressa rapidement et tenta de planter une dague dans le Maître des Potions, mais il ne fût pas assez rapide. Un poignard était déjà dans la main du professeur Rogue et se plantait déjà dans l'épaule de Jockman, celle tenant l'arme blanche. Le bras désormais inutilisable du professeur Jackman relacha son étreinte sur l'arme.

Dumbeldore décida d'intervenir à ce moment-là. Hermione repensait souvent à ce qu'elle avait sentie quand elle avait vu la dague de Jackman et puis au soulagement qui l'avait traversée quand le professeur Rogue avait vaincu son opposant. Les jours d'après, il avait semblé plus calme, mais il était surtout beaucoup plus désagréable dans ses propos. Ce qu'elle avait ressentit, elle l'avait presque oublié après, cette époque passée avait été une des plus troublée mais aussi une des plus heureuse de Hermione. Aujourd'hui, il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent à se demander : Et si les choses avaient évoluées de façon differente ? Aimerais-t-elle le professeur Rogue ?

Quand Hermione redescendit de la colline, elle se sentait mieux. Si elle avait fait le bon choix ou les bons choix, elle ne le savait pas. Mais la jeune fille savait qu'elle devait tenter sa chance et lui laisser une chance.

* * *

Bon voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé...

Maintenant j'ai un petit problème et j'aimerai que vous m'aidiez à le résoudre. Il en va de la suite de l'histoire qui est toujours en cours d'écriture... Ecriture qui me pose quelques difficultés ces temps-ci. Je suis arrivée à un point où plusieurs possiblilités s'offrent à moi.

1- Hermione et Severus craquent enfin et s'avouent leur amour éternel l'un pour l'autre... Fin.

2- Hermione travail avec Severus sur ce projet de Potion. Puis retourne à l'unif et l'histoire entre eux est remise à plus tard.

Eventuelle possibilité d'une histoire avec un des gas à Darkstein ou avec Duroc qui réapparaitrait...

3- ... des suggestions??

Merci d'avance à ceux qui auront la bontée de me donner leur avis ou suggestions qui pourraient eventuellement m'inspirer à nouveau...


	15. Réalisations

N/A : Cela va faire très longtemps que je n'ai plus posté de nouveau chapitre. Et pour le prochain, il faudra probablement attendre encore… beaucoup. J'ai les idées, mais le cœur n'est plus vraiment à écrire ces temps-ci. Puis le blocus est là et les exams aussi… donc priez pour que j'ai le temps durant les vacances ! J'ai choisi de faire durer l'histoire encore longtemps… Parce qu'ils sont vraiment compliqués tous les deux…

Et maintenant place au chapitre…

**DARKSTEIN par Nore**

**CHAPITRE 11 : REALISATIONS.**

* * *

Le froid était toujours présent dans cette région, Georg souhaitait prèsque d'être parti à la place de Christophe pour retourner au Monastère prévenir Pierre des nouvelles découvertes. Parce que bien qu'il soit un fils du pays, ce froid commençait à perdurer un peu trop à son goût. Il marcha donc en direction d'un café « acceuillant » dans le sens Sibérique du terme. Un fois entré dans la moiteur humaine qui y rêgnait, il commanda un verre de vodka au poivre, seul moyen pour se réchauffer jusqu'aux os.

Depuis son entrée, il avait senti que quelqu'un, non loin de lui, l'observait de façon un peu trop intense. Il était vrai qu'il passait difficilement inapperçut. De grande stature, un barbe de quelques jours un peu sale, des cheveux mi-longs… Il avait quelque chose d'impressionnant, il en était conscient. Ses yeux surtout, gris et froid, dérangeaient ceux qui croisaient son regard. Même un moldu pouvait sentir son pouvoir. Sa force, animale, diraient un non-sorcier. Sa façon de s'habiller n'était pas très discète non plus. Le dessous était pratique, un pantalon de type millitaire mais entièrement gris foncé, de grosse bottines, elles aussi millitaires et fourées. Mais le dessus était chic… Une chemise blanche impecable avec un bouton ouvert, un foulard de soie noué autour du cou, avec audessus de cela un manteau noir en velours qui allait jusqu'aux genoux. Pour terminer l'effet, un grand manteau en peau d'ours pour l'exterieur. Il portait aussi et cela en permanence des gants en cuir noir.

Il paraissait louche et c'était ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait être craint, il voulait être la personne à qui on demanderait quelque chose que l'on ne demanderait pas à une autre. Et cela marchait. Il avait des liens avec les gens qu'il fallait, avec le milieu le mieux organisé qu'il connaissait : Le milieu du Crime. Trafficants de toutes sortes, Voleurs, Criminels sans vergogne, tous le connaissaient et tous lui demandait de l'aide de temps à autres. C'était sa meilleure source d'informations, il pouvait leur faire croire tout ce qu'il désirait et pouvait leur faire faire tout ce qu'il voulait, il fallait un peu d'habilité. Il en avait beaucoup. Il trouverait…

Il alla s'asseoir dans un coin encore plus obscur et privé de la taverne, lieu parfait pour se faire approcher par toutes sortes de gens en toute intimitée. Son flair était toujours aussi bon, l'homme qu'il avait repéré à son l'entrée ne tarda pas à venir le rejoindre à sa table. Les informations qu'il tira de l'individu n'avaient rien de bien nouveau ou interessant, mais cela confirma un bon nombre de ses soupçons. Il était temps qu'il puisse transmettre ses nouvelles aux autres.

Il avait de sales impressions… L'affaire devait être plus importante que prévu.

* * *

Quelque chose frappa Hermione sur le chemin du retour vers le monastère. Elle avait déclaré sa flamme au professeur Rogue plusieurs fois déjà, mais jamais ils n'avaient partagés un baiser, pas même des lèvres qui s'éffleurent. Il avait agis de façon paternelle avec elle, chaque fois. De façon paternelle… Et si il n'épprouvait pas de sentiments pour elle, autres que ceux d'un père de remplacement qui l'avait vu souffrir et qui prenait une place nouvelle dans sa vie ? Et si la protection qu'il semblait lui offrir n'était pas le reflet d'un amour qu'elle avait cherché dans ses yeux si souvent ?

Et même si il l'aimait, comment pourrait-ils vivre cet amour quand elle retournerait a Darkstein fin Septembre ? Il avait un manoir pas loin… Mais il n'était pas un autre étudiant, il avait une vie bien à lui, probablement une famille, des amis. Que connaissait-elle de lui ? Elle savait qu'il avait un père encore en vie, elle savait qu'il avait pour amis les Eminences Grises. En fait, elle ne connaissait de lui que ce qu'il lui avait dit, c'est-à-dire si peu en vérité. Il était un être si secret, au passé trouble, bien qu'elle en connaisse désormais les grandes lignes. Il avait souffert, il avait peut-être aimé, il n'était peut-être pas aussi seul qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi seul que elle… Tant de choses était differentes, nouvelles pour elle. Elle avait esperé un nouveau départ, mais l'envol avait été dur à prendre, coincée entre des souvenirs et un avenir dont elle n'était plus bien sûre de vouloir. Etait-il ce dont elle avait besoin ? Parce que ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui était cela… Un besoin. De reconnaissance, d'amour, de protection. Un besoin physique, psychique… Mais était-il vraiment la clé pour son équilibre ? Il s'échignait à la rejetter, encore et encore, il était froid, blessant et en même temps prévenant et tendre. Qui était-il ?

Ces simples pensées lui posaient déjà problème, alors comment pouvait-elle dire qu'elle aimait cet homme si a la moindre difficulté elle prennait déjà peur ? Il était un mystère qui attirait la jeune fille, mais était-il réél ? Le Severus Rogue qu'elle connaissait, imaginait et dont elle rêvait, ne pouvait pas être réél… Elle avait été folle de lui dire tant de choses, de lui avouer son amour quand elle ne connaisait rien de lui, mais après tout ils avaient vécus ensembles les moments les plus difficiles de la vie d'Hermione, il avait été là quand elle en avait eu besoin. C'était normal, logique même qu'elle se soit attachée à lui. Mais, l'était-il, tenait-il autant qu'à elle, que elle à lui? Rien ne lui permettait d'en être vraiment sûre…

Hermione était très troublée par cette réalisation quand elle arriva au monastère pour le dîner, la fraîcheur du soir commençait juste à s'installer. Et elle ne pouvait cesser de penser à ses dernières conclusions. Soudain, les cloches sonnèrent et le signal ayant été donné, de nombreuses portes s'ouvrirent de toutes part. Une vision mystique s'offrit alors à la jeune femme. Une vingtaine de moines, tous en noir, la capuche relevée se groupant et se dirigeant vers une destination commune. Elle était au centre du cloître quand cela se passa, les colones l'entouraient, le murmure des hommes, les bourrasques de vent encore chargé de chaleur. La magie était dans ce lieu et elle se sentit en paix. Décidant au fond de son esprit de se donner encore du temps pour penser à tout cela. Après tout elle avait dit qu'elle attendrai qu'il soit prêt… La balle était dans son camp.

Silencieusement, elle arriva enfin au bout de la table dans la grande salle à manger et s'assit a sa place habituelle. Son oncle la regarda avec bienveillence comme toujours puis commença la bénédiction.

"Seigneur, nous te remercions pour cette nourriture que tu nous donne. Bénis là pour nous et protège nous du mal en tout temps. Donne nous la force de réaliser ce que nous désirons, de trouver notre bonheur, mais aussi de te servir. Bénis tes serviteurs et aide les à ne pas perdre foi. Amen."

* * *

Le sons de ses pas se reverberait sur les murs du couloir, dans un rythme qui lui était particulier. Normalement, il aurait pût faire que personne ne l'entende. Mais son Maître était absent pour la journée, il allait chercher des ingrédients. Nécron se félicitait, son plan avait fonctionné jusqu'à maintenant et il n'avait eu aucun problème. Il avait bon espoir, il pouvait voir que son Maître commençait à laisser l'idée pénétrer son esprit. De petits indices le confortait dans son impression, surtout se regard un peu rêveur qu'il avait de plus en plus souvent. Il n'avait qu'une peur, qu'il se soit trompé et que cela ne se passe pas comment cela était censé. Si ce n'était pas la clef… Et si le maître ne trouvait pas le bonheur ?

Nécron savait qu'il s'en voudrait toute sa vie, il voulait le meilleur pour le maître. Mais il était confiant, hier, il avait trouvé dans un tiroir du bureau de son employeur une copie d'un des devoirs à elle… Un traitant sur un livre dont le maître était l'auteur, mais sous un pseudonyme. Il se souvenait que depuis que son employeur avait lu ce devoir sa vision de la jeune femme avait changée. Il avait été témoin de cela, c'est pourquoi il gardait l'espoir et espèrait avoir raison.

L'Elf arrêta le train de ses pensées et se concentra sur ses tâches quotidiennes. Il devait nettoyer la chambre de son maître, puis le laboratoire où il n'avait le droit de rentrer que quand aucun projet n'était en cours. Projets qui parfois duraient plusieurs mois. Le maître était un homme occupé, extrèmement intelligent mais renfermé et aux remarques sarcastiques. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il était au service de la famille et il savait que tout avait une raison… Les Rogues n'étaient pas des gens simples.

* * *

Paris… Il aimait et détestait cette ville en même temps. Trop de Parisiens, trop de Japonais avec leurs appareils infernaux, trop de romantisme aussi. Pourtant c'était une ville d'histoire, une ville tragique bien souvent, trop souvent. Des massacres avaient eu lieu dans ces rues, des révolutions avaient déchirées ce pays si souvent. Les Français étaient un peuple fier, mais il n'y avait souvent pas de quoi. Severus n'avait jamais bien compris ce peuple, ils avaient tout et rien, et pour lui leur image dans le monde était bien trop surfaite. Mais il y avait des points positifs aussi, si l'on connaissait bien, il y avait dans les rues de Paris le plus grand et surtout bien fourni de tous les fournisseurs en ingrédients rares pour les potions. C'était là qu'il pouvait trouver en grande quantitée, de quoi tenir plusieurs mois, les matières essentielles à la pratique de son art.

Installé en plein sur l'avenue Kebler à la vue de tous ou presque, le magasin des frères Merciers était réputé. Et puis, il était un client régulier, gage d'un bon service. Rogue fît rapidement ses emplètes faisant envoyer le tout directement chez lui, avant de se rendre chez Christophe avec qui il devait encore parler.

Il transplanta donc directement pas loin de la Malmaison dans la maison familliale et ancestrale des Duroc. Erigée en 1798 après la révolution française, elle était décorée dans un style hétéroclite mélangeant style Louis XVI et Empire. Cela donnait un résultat un peu trop doré au goût de Severus. Il avait appris de la bouche de Pierre que leur ami commun avait quitté le monastère le même jour que lui, ce qui était étonnant et imprévu. Le départ de Christophe avait été prévu seulement pour dans trois semaines. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu pousser son ami à quitter ce lieu qu'il aimait tant, un mois à l'avance ? Y avait-il du nouveau sur l'affaire ? Il se sentait impatient de comprendre et de savoir.

Une fois arrivé, il suivit puis fût introduit dans un salon un peu poussièreux par un vieil elf de maison qui semblait prêt à rendre l'âme. Au fond de la pièce, près de la cheminée, son ami, l'air assez abattu lui fît un sourire fatigué. Il sentit de l'inquiètude monter en lui…

"Ah, Severus… Je t'attendai. Entre donc et viens t'asseoir à côté de moi, nous devons parler."

Cela ne rassura pas Rogue, il ne connaissait pas ce regard à son ami. Quelque chose semblait brisé chez lui, mais a quoi était-ce lié ? Il alla s'asseoir sans quitter des yeux Christophe.

"Nous avons des nouvelles de Georg. Et bien qu'il n'y ait pas grand chose de nouveau, je crains que tu avais raison. L'affaire est bien plus compliquée qu'elle n'y paraissait au départ. Un nom a été cité un peu trop souvent. Black…"

"Black ? Ce ne serait pas plutôt un nom de code ?" demanda Rogue en essayant de se raisonner, ce simple mot le mettait déjà dans une colère qu'il sentait monter.

"Je crains que non, mon ami. J'ai peur que les morts ne se relèvent pour chercher vengeance. Tu est en danger, un grand danger, Severus."

Sans désserrer les dents, il répliqua.

"Il a été tué une fois, et si cela n'a pas été fait correctement, je l'achèverai si il le faut. Mais je dois t'avouer que je ne crois pas fort à cette histoire, un simple nom de code probablement. C'est le rat qu'il faut que l'on attrape et vite." S'exclama Severus en se levant. Il s'enervait, cette allusion à Black faisait remonter trop de mauvais souvenirs. Encore une fois le passé montrait le bout de son nez et cela ne lui disait rien de bon.

"Voyons Severus, rien ne sert de hausser la voix. Tu sais bien que nous faisons tout notre possible pour le reperer. Même Marcus s'est finalement décidé à bouger ses fesses de Darkstein. Et cela veut tout dire…" La remarque fit apparaître ce qui pouvait être defini comme un sourir pour Rogue. Marcus était plutot un cerveau, il aimait concevoir des plans, pas les mettre en action. De plus, il était le seul qui était marié et devait donc penser à sa femme et ses enfants. Un sur cinqs… Enfin, Georg avait été marié mais était aussi très vite devenu veuf, le malheureux. Sa femme, une magnifique sorcière d'origine cosaque avait longtemps été sa petite amie. Un an après sa graduation de Darkstein, Georg l'avait demandée en marriage et quelques mois plutard elle était morte. Personne n'a jamais sus ce qui s'était passé, Georg n'en avait plus jamais parlé depuis, mais il avait changé.

"Oui, j'ai de la chance de vous avoir tous…" Murmura l'homme en noir. Christophe était levé à present, leur réunion touchait à sa fin et Rogue se préparait déjà à repartir. Il récupéra sa cape et se retourna une dernière fois vers son hôte. Ce regard étrange avait à nouveau atteint les yeux de l'homme. Les deux maîtres des Potions se regardèrent longuement puis enfin, Severus se décida à partir. Au moment où, il franchissait le seuil de la maison, Duroc le rattrapa par un bras. Il serrait fort, très fort remarqua l'Ex-Mangemort.

"Encore une chose, Severus. Je suis moi aussi amoureux d'elle, si tu tiens à mon amitié, ne la blesse jamais." Rogue tenta de se défendre mais l'autre l'interrompit. "Elle t'aime, plus qu'elle ne m'aimera jamais. Ne gâche pas cela… " La porte se refrema au nez de Severus qui compris enfin la raison de cette étrange lueur au fond des yeux de son ami. Les paroles prononcées n'eurent effet dans son esprit que plutard, quand il était de retour dans son château en face d'un feu, un verre d'eau fraîche à la main.

Il repensa alors à la jeune fille qu'il avait sauvée et ce qui avait traversé son esprit à cet instant-là refît surface. Ces émotions fortes qu'il avait resenties, ce bonheur qui avait prit naissance dans son cœur étrangement, alors que son esprit venait à la conclusion, la délivrance arrivait enfin… Quand il l'avait recouverte de son corps pour la proteger, il était certain que la mort était proche et pourtant il avait été heureux. Il pouvait encore sentir les mains de la jeune femme se glisser dans ses robes et s'entourer autour de lui. Il se souvînt qu'alors il n'avait pas sûs comment réagir, cela était si étrange que quelqu'un se serre contre lui. Une odeur si douce s'échappait d'elle et puis rien n'avait plus d'importance.

Après, il y avait eu le choc, puis la découverte de sa liberté qui avait estompés les sentiments qu'il avait éprouvé alors… Mais c'était des moments forts en émotions pour eux deux, il avait toujours fait attention à elle, dès qu'il avait vu le potentiel qu'elle avait en elle, il avait gardé un œil sur elle, il l'avait surveillée. C'était plus que ce qu'il aurait fait pour un autre élève peut-être, surtout pour une élève n'appartenant pas à sa maison… _La proteger pas l'aimer…_

Il se rappella aussi de leur discussion sur la tour, lors de la fin de l'année. Elle avait volontairement prise une de ses mains, elle lui avait dit que ses remarques blessantes n'avaient fait que la rendre plus forte. Elle avait semblée reconnaissante, avant même qu'il ne lui sauve la vie… Mais alors… Se pouvait-il que cela n'ai pas tant à faire avec les évenements de la fin de l'année dernière ? Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait déjà nourris, à l'époque, quelques sentiments pour lui ?

Rogue se sentit un peu confus, il avait toujours refusé l'amour de Hermione en se disant qu'elle ne le pensait pas serieusement et puis elle était trop jeune, il ne voulait pas s'imposer auprès d'elle. Mais surtout que tout cela était dût au choc qu'elle avait reçue lors de la mort de ses amis. Et puis, il n'était pas l'homme qu'il lui fallait et cela faisait si longtemps qu'il s'était juré de ne pas avoir de femme, ni d'enfants. Mais l'époque de ce serment lui paru si lointaine et soudain, il compris qu'il était différent de l'homme qu'il était lorsqu'il s'était fait cette promesse. La chute de Voldemort lui permettait un nouveau départ, un avenir qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible, qu'il n'avait même jamais esperé ou souhaité.

La vie lui donnait une nouvelle chance et s'était à lui de la saisir. Mais cela ne résolvait pas ses problèmes de conscience concernant Miss Hermione Granger. Et son ami Christophe qui s'ajoutait à tout cela, sans compter que Pierre était l'oncle de la jeune femme… Il avait pensé jeune femme ? Il était temps qu'il trouve un projet en Potion… Un qui nécéssitait deux éxécutants…

* * *

Il n'avait eu aucunes nouvelles d'elle depuis presque cinqs mois, ce n'était pas normal. Surtout venant de la part d'Hermione. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas non plus fait signe très souvent, mais il était inquièt maintenant. Il avait envoyé un hibou mais celui-ci était revenu avec sa lettre.

Il contacta d'anciens amis pour essayer de retrouver la trace de la jeune femme. Il s'était éloigné de tous ceux qu'il connaissait depuis qu'il ne se sentait plus nécéssaire. Mais un petit retour allait être obligé si il voulait savoir où elle se trouvait. La meilleure de ses options était encore de retourner à la source et donc de demander à d'autres de ses anciens amis, ceux-ci se situant pour la plus part à Poudlard. Direction l'Ecosse donc…

Il arriva à Poudlard, tard ce soir-là et fût directement reçu par Dumbeldore avec qui il parla durant quelques heures, de tout et de rien, mais surtout de la raison de sa visite…

Désormais, il savait où il pourrait la trouver sans trop de problèmes. Il était rassuré, mais voulait aller verifier de ses propres yeux. Si jamais elle n'était pas heureuse ou malade ou seule ? Il transplanta en direction de la France le soir même. Il se rendis chez la seule personne vivant en France qu'il connaissait. Et cela ne lui faisait pas plaisir, mais il devait demander l'aide d'un vieil ennemi. Il lui fallait un lieu où dormir cette nuit, puis il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen de se rendre sur place.

En effet, la transplantation était quelque chose de fantastique mais il fallait toujours c'être déjà rendu dans l'endroit où l'on voulait aller pour pouvoir le visualiser exactement. Ou, il fallait transplanter en suivant quelqu'un, c'est-à-dire en ayant un lien physique avec la personne. La troisième possiblilité était une marque des Ténèbres… La marque servait de guide. Mais il n'en avait pas, encore heureux et surtout, il n'y avait pas de Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'autre bout pour l'appeler, puisque celui-ci avait été détruit… Donc, il allait devoir recourir à un moyen moldu pour la retrouver. Mais cela serait pour demain, il était maintenant devant un grand manoir de style néo-gothique et la grande porte à laquelle il faisait face, s'ouvrait enfin. Il s'attendait à un elf de maison, mais ce fût deux pieds recouverts de bottines noires et des jambes vêtues d'un pantalon noir large qui l'acceuillaient. Remontant son regard, il rencontra celui de son ancien ennemi.

"Bonsoir, Severus. Accepterais-tu d'heberger un vieil ennemi ?"

"Entre." Le maître des potions s'effaca le temps de le laisser entrer. Puis le guida vers un salon, bibliothèque où dans une large cheminée brûlait un grand feu. Après avoir versé deux grands verres avec de l'eau fraiche, il se tourna vers son visiteur et lui indiqua un fauteuil. Rogue lui tendît un des verres et alla s'asseoir en face.

"Alors dis-moi, Remus… Que viens-tu faire en France ? Chez moi, qui plus est…"

* * *

N/A : Je ne réponds jamais au revieuws, mais cela ne veux pas dire que je ne les apprécient pas… Je n'aime juste pas encombrer la fin du chapitre avec une liste de noms et un mot perso pour chaque. Si vous voulez une réponse personnalisée demandez le et laissez une adresse mail… Si vous avez des questions, des idées… des récriminations et que vous voulez une réponse… Vous savez quoi faire désormais.

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont laissé une review en particulier ceux qui ont répondus à ma question, cela m'a beaucoup aidée dans mon choix ! J'espère que vous aimerez tous le tournant que va prendre l'histoire… A bientôt. Et je vous souhaite à tous…

Merry Xmas and Happy new Year, Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année, Frohe Weihnachten und ein gesegnetes Neues Jahr, etc…

Et que l'année 2005 soit phénoménale pour chacuns d'entre vous !!


	16. Un nouveau départ?

N/A: Me revoilà enfin! Mais juste pour un petit chapitre malheureusement...

**DARKSTEIN **de Nore.

"_Bonsoir, Severus. Accepterais-tu d'heberger un vieil ennemi ?"_

"_Entre." Le maître des potions s'effaca le temps de le laisser entrer. Puis le guida vers un salon, bibliothèque où dans une large cheminée brûlait un grand feu. Après avoir versé deux grands verres avec de l'eau fraiche, il se tourna vers son visiteur et lui indiqua un fauteuil. Rogue lui tendît un des verres et alla s'asseoir en face._

"_Alors dis-moi, Remus… Que viens-tu faire en France ? Chez moi, qui plus est…"_

**CHAPITRE 12 : NOUVEAU DEPART ?**

"Je ne t'ennuierai pas longtemps, demain je pars, promis."

"Pour aller où ?"

"Rendre visite à une amie. Hermione Granger. Il paraît qu'elle vit pas très loin d'ici."

"Je vois…" Severus sentit quelque chose se reveiller… était-ce de la jalousie ? Non, cela ne pouvait pas être de la jalousie. Pour être jaloux, il faut… oh ! et puis peu lui importait ce que c'était.

Il observa son ancien ennemi d'un œil distrait au travers de son verre d'eau. Lupin avait l'air plus en forme que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. La potion avait des effets décidement très positifs, effets qui duraient bien plus longtemps surtout. C'était lui qui avait trouvé les améliorations à faire à la potion, il y avait de quoi être fier, mais pour Severus cela n'avait été que un petit pas de plus vers une certaine redemption. Il regarda encore Remus, mais d'un œil plus attentif, quelque chose de plus avait changé… Mais il avait du mal à mettre le doigt dessus.

"Alors Remus, dis moi, où étais-tu tout ce temps ?"

"Ici et là, je travaille pour le ministère désormais. Ils ont enfin compris que les personnes atteintes de lycantropie peuvent leur être très utiles durant leur transformation lorsqu'elle prennent la potion. L'instinct animal, tu comprends." Dit-il avec un léger mouvement distrait de la main pour appuyer son propos. Severus compris qu'il n'avait pas le droit de s'étendre sur le sujet, probablement secret-défence, comme c'était souvent le cas lors de l'utilisation d'hybrides.

"Et sinon ?" demanda Severus, plus par politesse.

"Sinon, le reste du temps je m'occupe de mon fils et éventuellement de ma femme lorsqu'elle est là." Rogue ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil à cela. Remus, un enfant, une femme… et quand est-ce que cela c'était passé ? Tout au fond de son esprit, un grand soulagement se fit vaguement entendre. Il l'ignora et ignora la signification que cela pouvait avoir. Et demanda.

"Mon invitation c'est perdue ?"

"Non, Tonks et moi ne sommes pas encore mariés. A vrai dire, je n'ai appris que j'avais un fils que après sa naissance. Lorsque j'ai commencé à travailler au ministère, j'ai repris les choses là où je les avaient laissées auprès de Nymphadora et puis un soir, elle m'a annoncé la nouvelle. Un choc biensûr, mais la semaine d'après nous nous installions ensemble dans une maison comfortable. Et depuis, nous vivons heureux. Cela va faire prèsque huit mois déjà."

"Passionnant…" Ils restèrent silencieux quelques temps contemplant chacun leurs pensées et analysant les découvertes que chacun d'eux avaient faites sur l'autre. Remus était étonné pour le moins, son ami avait changé. Beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il fallait dire que la dernière fois, Severus avait eu l'air misérable. C'était après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres et on ne pouvais pas dire que tout le monde avait l'air au mieux de sa forme à l'époque. Mais, maintenant avec une bonne année qui était passée… Quel changement ! Adieu les robes noires et bonjour le look de châtelin à la campagne. Puis cette coupe de cheveux et le bouc… Si ce n'était pour les yeux noirs, le nez cassé et la bouche tournée en un sourir sacastique. Lupin aurait presque pu se demander si il avait bien frappé à la bonne porte.

"Tu as l'air en forme, Severus." Celui-ci se contenta de hocher presque imperceptiblement de la tête, encore plongé dans ses pensées. "Tu as vu Hermione dernièrement ?"

"Je l'ai vue il y a 11 jours." Oups, d'où est-ce que ça c'était sortit… Depuis quand comptait-il le nombre de jours sans la voir ? Et le pire c'était que son ancien enemi avait dû s'en rendre compte. Bien qu'il ne montra rien. "Elle vis au monastère saint Ignace, j'ai découvert avec surprise qu'elle était la nièce de Pierre. Tu sais…"

"Oui, je me rappele. Etrange que personne n'ai été au courant. Tu peux donc m'amener demain là-bas, si tu as le temps biensûr."

"Je le prendrai. Bon, il est déjà tard. Je vais te montrer tes appartements pour la nuit et demain après le petit-déjeuné nous partirons."

…………

Ce soir là, Hermione se rendis dans les appartement de son oncle comme presque tous les soirs depuis son arrivée. Ils ne parlaient pas toujours, souvent ils s'installaient simplement confortablement et lisaient paisiblement leurs livres respectifs, parfois l'un d'eux faisait une remarque sur tel ou tel passage qu'il avait pû lire, mais sinon ils passaient plus leur temps à apprécier le fait d'être ensembles. Pourtant, ce soir ne devait pas se passer comme cela. Cela faisait une heure plus ou moins qu'Hermione était plongée dans son livre sur les sorts médiévaux quand un frère essouflé arriva dans la piéce sans frapper, les effrayants tous les deux, elle et son oncle.

"Il y a eu un incident…" Il leur raconta en chemin le reste de l'histoire. Apparament deux frères s'étaient battus assez violament. Quand ils arrivèrent sur place l'endroit était calme, un atroupement leur indiqua le lieu de la dispute. Hermione regarda son oncle Pierre se frayer un passage entre les hommes en robes noires. En le voyant arriver beaucoup s'écartèrent encore plus, permettant à la jeune femme de voir clairement la scène. Le frère Marc était étendu sur le sol, le visage ensanglanté, il semblait inconscient. Debout à côté de lui, un autre frère, frère Thierry si Hermione se souvenait correctement de son nom, était dans un état semblable hormis le fait qu'il était toujours debout. Après un rapide coup d'œil à la situation, le père superieur commanda rapidement d'emmener les deux jeunes hommes à l'infirmerie. Quand, il se tourna vers Hermione celle-ci compris que c'était grave. Grave dans le sens où jamais une dispute n'avait aboutit à ce genre de situation.

Les raisons de cette bagarre n'était pas encore très clairs, mais la jeune femme sentit qu'elle était impliquée à un certain niveau et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Cette nuit son sommeil fut agité, elle ne cessait de revoir le visage ensanglanté du frère Marc, cette vue du sang faisait remonter en elle trop d'autres mauvais souvenirs. Le lendemain au petit-déjeuné, plusieurs personnes manquaient, son oncle en faisait partie. L'atmosphère dans la pièce était lourde et chargée, quelque chose semblait brisé. C'était vraiment étrange. Et cela pesait sur les épaules d'Hermione qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression qu'elle était peut-être la raison de ce malaise. Après tout, cela n'était jaimais arrivé avant que deux frères en viennent à des méthodes aussi violentes. A la fin du repas, elle coinça le frère Benoît, un des plus vieux frères et plus sage, pour l'interroger sur l'incident du soir précedent. Celui-ci lui expliqua que le frère Marc avait repris conscience et semblait en bonne forme, mais que ni lui, ni le frère Thierry ne voulait avouer la raison de leur bagarre. Il rajouta une phrase qui troubla, mais comforta Hermione dans son idée. Il lui dit que les émotions étaient à un trop haut niveau et que les hormones devait être évacuée d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Hermione décida qu'elle devait aller parler au frère Marc et découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. On pouvait surement trouver une solution. L'equilibre de la vie au monastère était quelque chose d'important et elle ne pouvait laisser une affaire ruiner l'ambiance. Et si elle était à la cause de cela, la solution était simple.

En retournant vers sa chambre, Hermione ne pût s'empêcher de retourner toute l'histoire dans son esprit, elle était tellement absorbée que ne remarqua les trois hommes au centre du cloître que lorsqu'ils se tournèrent vers elle. Son cœur se serra puis se mit à battre plus vite quand elle reconnu l'un d'eux. Severus… il était venu. Elle regarda les deux autres hommes, son oncle était là et le troisième avait une silouette très famillière.

"Remus ! Quelle surprise ! Comment vas-tu ?" Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourir et se dirigea vers eux rapidement, puis se jeta dans ses bras. Elle posa ensuite un baiser sur la joue de son oncle.

"Bonjour oncle Pierre. Bien dormis ?" Puis profita d'un moment d'immobilité de Rogue.

"Bonjour professeur Rogue. Cela faisait presque trop longtemps…" Elle vit avec amusement que son ancien professeur de potions rougissait légèrement. Mais il se repris rapidement.

"J'étais occupé, mademoiselle Granger." Il lui envoya un regard froid et dédaigneux, cependant Hermione n'en fût que plus réjouie. En regardant vers le professeur Lupin, elle surpris quelque chose dans son regard. Comme une approbation.

"Alors, Hermione, on ne m'écris plus ? Je me suis inquieté."

"Voyons Remus, tu aurais put écrire toi aussi, plutot que de te lancer à ma recherche. Tu m'a trouvée comment d'ailleurs ?"

"Dumbeldore." Hermione hocha de la tête, décidement rien n'échappait au vieux sorcier, même en dehors de son école. Son omniscience n'était certes pas parfaite, mais souvent bien pratique, bien qu'énérvante.

"Et sinon ? Comment vont Tonks et Rommulus ?" Un petit rire sarcastique se fit entendre sur la droite de Hermione. Elle se tourna vers l'auteur. Qui l'ignora superbement et parla au-dessus de sa tête.

"Ne me dis pas que tu as appelé ton fils, Rommulus." Il ne laissa pas le temps à son ancien enemi de se justifier. "Rommulus et Remus Lupin… Je dois dire que cela sonne bien." Mais ces paroles à lui sonnaient faux. Pourtant Hermione s'empècha de le faire remarquer. Elle venait de penser à autre chose. Une solution. Il fallait qu'elle en parle à son oncle, qui lui devrait ensuite s'arranger avec Rogue. Si cela marchait, elle pourrait faire d'une pierre deux coups… Sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeux de mots sur le prénom de son oncle, biensûr !

Profitant du froid que les paroles de Severus avaient jetées sur le petit groupe, elle demanda un instant de discussion privée avec son oncle. Après quelques instant, il accepta un peu trop facilement selon Hermione, mais elle était trop contente que pour y repenser. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre, tandis que son oncle emmenait les deux hommes vers ses appartements où ils pourraient discuter tranquillement.

………………

"Est-ce certain ?"

"Oui, monseigneur. Il a été vu chez les Merciers, il y a moins d'une semaine. J'ai envoyé un garde près du village en contre-bas du lieu présumé d'existance de son château. Son rapport indique la présence de magie. Je crois que l'on est proche."

"Bien. Continuez les recherches, n'hésitez pas à utiliser plus de moyens. Cependant, n'oubliez pas. Il ne dois rien suspecter, suis-je clair. Si jamais, il est prêt lorsque nous attaquerons… je m'occuperais de vous personnellement. Ce traître payera, c'est à cause de lui que j'ai perdu tous ceux que j'aimai. Alors, faites en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas échapper à son chatiment ! Maintenant hors de ma vue, et ne revenez qu'avec de bonnes nouvelles."

…………….

"Te voilà rassuré, Remus. Tu peux maintenant retourner voir ta petite famille."

"Oui, elle a l'air heureuse. Je dois dire que j'ai crains le pire. Mais, elle semble avoir très bien surmonté la mort de ces amis."

"Je n'aime pas la façon dont tu dis cela. Elle souffre, crois moi. Mais, la vie continue et elle ne peux pas se permettre de s'arrêter là." Remus dût sourir. Hermione était entre de bonnes mains ici. Avec son oncle et Rogue. Le loup-garou n'était pas aveugle, que son ami ait changé était normal. Severus avait fait de terribles erreures dans le passé et il avait la chance de tourner la page, mais qu'il décide de défendre ouvertement une jeune femme, ancienne Gryffondor de surcroît… Ce n'était pas un simple changement, mais une renaissance. Peut-être que l'avenir serait favorable à ces deux-là.

"Je me suis mal exprimé, tu as raison. Je vais vous laisser. Juste, une chose. Dumbeldore voudrait que tu passe le voir un de ces jours, il a des choses à te dire." Ils étaient déjà dehors, devant les grandes portes du monastère. Remus allait devoir transplanter en deux voyages pour arriver jusque chez lui, mais cela avait vallu la peine de venir se rassurer en personne. Les lettres mentent parfois…

"Je ferai cela, Lupin. A bientard…" Mais il disparaissait déjà. Rogue retourna dans le monastère, Pierre et lui avaient encore plusieurs choses à ce dire. Rogue devait rapporter ses avancées et celles de Georg et de Christophe. Et Pierre devait lui parler des avancées de Marcus et lui-même.

Quand leurs rapports respectifs étaient terminés, Pierre lui demanda encore une chose.

"Jusqu'à la rentrée ! Mais, c'est toi son oncle. Je ne veux pas d'une gamine dans mes pattes au château." Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'exploser.

"Je sais que tu lui a proposé un projet en Potions, alors ne me dis pas que cela te dérange tant que cela. Vous pourrez faire plus ample connaissance, tu verras alors plus clair et elle aussi. J'ai vraiment besoin que tu l'héberge. J'ai deux hommes à l'infirmerie et je crains qu'elle n'ai un lien, même éloigné à leur bagarre. C'est de ma faute, j'aurai dû envisager ce genre d'incident."

"D'accord, mais rien que pour toi. Et nous sommes quittes désormais…"

"Merci, Severus." Pendant que Pierre allait prévenir sa nièce, Rogue se surpris a être presque content. Cela lui évitait de devoir demander à la jeune femme… elle lui était imposée. Et il aimait ce rapport de forces, il avait l'impression de rester en contrôle. Et en ce qui concernait Pierre, cela faisait longtemps qu'il se considérait comme quitte.

…………

Pour la première transplantation dans un lieu inconnu, un contact était nécessaire. Rien qu'à cette pensée, Hermione se réjouissait. Rogue serait obligé de lui tenir la main… au minimum. Cette image en tête, elle se dirigea vers son oncle qui l'attendait près des grandes portes du monastère. Le temps de partir était venu. Elle lui fît ses adieux et promis d'écrire régulièrement, puis elle se dirigea vers l'exterieur.

Une fois dehors, elle se retrouva devant son ancien professeur et terrfiant maître des Potions. Bien qu'elle avait vu au-delà de son image froide et méchante dès son arrivée à l'école, Hermione devait bien avouer qu'elle avait été terrifiée tout autant que les autres. Mais peut-être pas pour les mêmes motifs… Et aujourd'hui, elle avait l'impression qu'elle se tenait devant un autre homme, bien que certains traits de l'ancien soit toujours apparents. La jeune femme ne pu s'empêcher de lui faire un grand sourir, ce qui eu l'effet que l'on peut attendre sur l'homme en question.

"Mademoiselle Granger cessez de sourir béatement et venez ici. Ce n'était pas mon idée, alors je ne vais pas faire semblant de vous apprécier." Elle continua à sourir malgrès tout et s'approcha lentement. Hermione s'arrêta à moins de 15 centimètres de lui et posa sa main contre son cœur.

"Je ne vous demanderai jamais de faire semblant, professeur." Hermione remarqua que son cœur se mit à battre encore un peu plus vite. "On y va ?"

Rien qu'un murmure lui répondit. "Oui." Et en regardant dans ces yeux, elle y vit ce qu'elle interprêta pour de la joie. Il posa sa main sur la sienne et lui enserra la taille avec l'autre. Une inspiration plutard et ils étaient devant un château aux murs blancs avec d'immenses et longues fenêtres. C'était lumineux et léger comme batiment, bien que le style soit gothique. Rogue s'écarta d'elle, mais ne lacha pas sa main. Hermione ne pouvais s'empêcher de contempler le batiment, le moment était si parfait, elle sentait que Severus la regardait, l'observait et surtout il lui tenait toujours la main. Le contact était rasssurant.

Il ne la lacha que quelques secondes plutard lorsqu'ils se mirent en chemin vers la grande porte d'entrée. Pour cela ils devaient passer sur le pont levis, une fois dessus, Hermione regarda l'eau des douves, celle-ci était propre et transparente. Pour avoir visité plusieurs châteaux lorsqu'elle partait en vacances avec ses parents, elle savait que normalement, les douves ont une eau sale et vaseuse. Hermione ajouta cela à sa liste de questions qu'elle pourrai poser dans quelques temps. Ensuite, ils traversèrent la cour pavée, quand ils étaient à moins de trois mêtres de l'entrée, la lourde porte s'ouvrit et un elf en livrée noir et or les acceuillit.

"Bonjour Maître, bonjour Mademoiselle Granger." Il se plia en deux en signe de respect, puis tendis le bras. Rogue y déposa sa cape.

"Nécron, montre donc ses appartements à Mademoiselle Granger. Tu l'installera dans la chambre Albert II. Nous déjeunerons à deux heures."

"Bien Maître."

"Nous nous verrons pour le déjeuner, Mademoiselle Granger. Si vous le désirez, demandez à Nécron de vous faire une visite des lieux, d'accord ?" Dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Hermione détourna son regard de Nécron et répondis. "Bien, professeur. A tout à l'heure." Mais il était déjà parti, disparu. La jeune femme suivit alors l'elf de maison et gravit derrière lui les marches en marbre blanc de l'escalier.

N/A: Une ptite review est toujours la bien venue... et si vous avez des idées pour la suite, dites toujours. Le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore écrit! Il faudra donc attendre malheureusement, mais je n'abandonne pas!


End file.
